Hippocampus
by JJOAS
Summary: Time changes everything and Hermione is, yet again, thrust into the past to change the fate of the people that she loves in a strange way. AU. Time travel back was inspired by Tink Wolfe. Child fic. Romance, adventure, and family ahoy!
1. Prologue

Hippocampus by JJOAS

For :

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger.

I'm very fond of Tink Wolfe's story "The Thief Of Time" so some of how Hermione gets back in time is based on that.

Prologue: A change of pace

"_Hippocampus:__ the elongated ridges on the floor of each lateral ventricle of the brain, thought to be the center of emotion, memory, and the autonomic nervous system." _

In every life there are bits and pieces that we wish we could change, thus time is the center of our world, whether we wish to recognize it or not. It shapes our emotions, memories, and even our health, but I digress. People are not perfect so even those that say they would never want to change anything don't necessarily mean they like all the things that occurred in the past. Mrs. Weasley nee Granger is much like that, a logical person who thinks things through before taking any sort of leap. So now the question would be how she got to past in the first place. A good question if any.

It had all started out innocently enough…

Everywhere in the world happy boys and girls were skipping off to start school. The Hogwarts Express was chugging along while a bevy of students skittered, chatted, and scattered about the train. They were all lost in their little bubbles of conversation while their parents were all in various states of communication with the world around them. Much farther away from the platform 9 and ¾, one particular parent with bushy hair, bright brown eyes, and a charming smile was lost in a hoard of paper work from the Ministry of Magic. She had gone and married Ronald Weasley, having two children, Rose and Hugo, who were both off to Hogwarts again with Harry Potter, her brother-in-law. The trio remained strong even as the times changed and their families grew.

However, there was always an ever-present loss in Harry Potter's eyes, which mirrored Hermione's own. She looked up from her paper work, her quill point smudging ink on her upper lip. The words on the paper looked like squiggles now after all the late nights of trying to finish the ever-flowing pieces of work. Even her strong drive couldn't compete with the never-ending amount.

Harry had tumbled out of the fireplace in her office. His slight groan and shaky intake of breath had piqued her attention. As he dusted himself off Hermione made her way over to him abandoning her work and her already drying quill.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I never heard you come out of the floo. I was just finishing some more paper work…" her words died on her lips when she saw that Harry was shaking with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

He looked haggard and worn. She had heard from Ginny that he had been working late into the night on a project he had gotten from the Unspeakables. As head of the department of the Aurors he spoke with the Unspeakables when he was needed. His green eyes had that same look of loss again and Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Sliding a chair back out, she helped Harry sit down onto a nearby chaise lounge. She turned on the lamp that sat beside the chaise illuminating the surrounding bookcases, which were stuffed with books. Pulling the chair closer to her, she sat in front of Harry and held his hands firmly.

"Hermione…I found it…" Harry stared at Hermione with such a forlorn look that she was suddenly washed with panic and fear. These were the times when she had to remind herself that they weren't teenagers running for their lives living in a tent. A frown marred her pretty features before she gently rubbed Harry's hands.

"Harry, we're not on the run anymore. We already found what we needed to find," her tone was gentle and reminiscent of the tone her mother would take when she was a little girl scared of her dark closet.

Frowning at her assumption, Harry shook his head taking a deep breath. His hair fell in front of his eyes obscuring his vision, but not erasing the vision of what he found, "What I found…it could change everything! Or at least some things…It's about the deathly hollows. I know it's dangerous and-"

Hermione tightened her grip on his hands as her cheeks flushed. "No, Harry. We're okay as we are. Even though _so_ many people have died, my parents included," Hermione took a deep breath to settle the tears threatening to burst, "we have lives now. We shouldn't change anything."

Harry shook his head, his face set into a determined look, "This could save everyone, but I guess you're right." He gently gripped her hands back in reassurance before standing up, patting her shoulder, and managing to put on a thin smile, "I'll see you at dinner tonight, right? Gin invited you."

Hermione blinked repeatedly before nodding, "Harry, are you alright? You're acting a bit like a nutter or a moody pregnant woman."

With a deep sigh and slight chuckle, Harry patted Hermione's shoulder, "Not right now, but I will be."

Hermione knew something was up, but decided not to press Harry for any information. For now she would let it slide, but the next time it was brought up, she would make him go through something along the lines of a Spanish inquisition.

What she didn't notice was how Harry had plucked off a hair from her shoulder. She also didn't notice how guilty Harry looked when he turned away hurrying back to the floo instead of giving her a hug goodbye.

This would be one of her last thoughts before darkness engulfed her world.

Harry tumbled out of the floo onto a stone floor groaning whilst trying to dust himself off. He looked around his potions lab before shaking his head. There was no going back now. The tables had simmering cauldrons that emitted shimmering fumes of red, greens, and blues. Dumbledore's note about the Deathly Hollows on the back page of the Tales of the Beedle and Bard looked worn. Harry had unintentionally left reading the whole book so he hadn't read it until now, 20 years later.

Dumbledore had found a back-up plan just incase Harry was not victorious in his task of defeating Voldemort. He was always a man of many plans, most plans weren't revealed to anyone due to the greater good. The pages were old, colored in aged beige, and crinkled in every inch. Its instructions told Harry of a potion combined with an essence from one of the Deathly Hollows along with a sacrifice in order to go back into time. During the time that he was to die he was to choose someone to send back by putting his or her hair into the potion before he drank it.

Harry's mouth was set into a grim line before he stirred everything together. As the ingredients melded together, small explosions of light emanated from the cauldron. Taking a deep breath, Harry glanced at photographs, both muggle and magic, of his family. Ginny and their children laughing about in a flowered field, Hermione and Ron frolicking in the snow looking goofy and great, all permeated through his fear. Harry's heart thudded against his chest, but his conscience told him that this was the right thing to do. Everyone would get a better chance at life if Hermione were to go back. They were both selfless; always looking out for the well being of others, it was a great gift as well as a great flaw.

Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, his parents, Sirius, Fred, Mr. Weasley, Colin Creevy, and so many more people would have a second chance. If he could do something to prevent their unnecessary deaths, why hesitate?

"I'm sorry…" Harry dropped Hermione's hair into the potion gulping it down before it had time to emit its flash of light. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as light began to emit from every pore on his body. This light engulfed his potions lab before engulfing everything else within its wake.

The book gently floated down to the scorch mark that was all that was left of what was Harry Potter. Its last sentences glowed a dark vivid evergreen:

_The one to travel into the past must go it alone. His or her future will cease to be and all that you know will change. Time changes everything, but some things will continue to be with or without interference, my boy. If I my death is to be true and I cannot help you, I will find a way to change things. _

_Time is of the essence! _

_- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Hermione bolted up in from her chair feeling as though her heart was about to explode. She had heard disembodied voices in her dream saying that this was for the best. Harry exploding in a flash of light apologizing to her scared her to the point of tears, but she rationalized that this was all bollocks. Dreams were only just sub-conscious thoughts after all; at least that's what she believed.

Well that is all I have for now, dear readers.

Ta ta for now!

- JJOAS


	2. Chapter One: Strangers in strange lands

Hippocampus by JJOAS

For :

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger.

Pardon any mistakes, if I didn't catch them in my long editorial process then just point them out, cheers!

Do note that I'm very fond of Tink Wolfe's story "The Thief Of Time" so some of how Hermione gets back in time is based on that.

Chapter One: Strangers in strange lands

_Discombobulated:__ Verb - Disconcert or confuse (someone). _

Hermione awoke to find her head was throbbing horribly. She flicked away the strands of hair that clung to her sweat soaked face. Patting her cold cheeks, Hermione gave a groan of discomfort. She would have to make sure that Ron got up. He loved to sleep in and she couldn't help smiling slightly at that, they both enjoyed sleeping together at times, but lately they had just been slipping apart, the two different beds indicated just that. Their arguments, which riddled their marriage, had long lost the playful banter, but their friendship was still steady. Divorce was unheard of in the magical community and the thought of ripping apart their family, made Hermione nauseous.

She rolled over further into her bed expecting to feel Ron's warm body, but when she only felt cool sheets Hermione lifted her head up. Blinking rapidly Hermione rubbed her eyes away of the sleep that further fogged her mind. The dream of Harry sacrificing himself still rang through her mind, but she kept trying to ease her rapidly beat heart. Still, the thought made her panic; she would have to call him later just to make sure. Ginny would probably laugh at her, good heartedly of coarse, but still.

Slipping out of bed Hermione felt a soft carpet instead of her cool cedar wood flooring. Hermione shook the rest of her sleep soaked mind and her eyes widened. This was not her room. She had a queen and this was a double, in a very cheery yellow. The whole room looked a bit too cheery for her age. Cheery yellow bed, eggshell white walls decked out with photo frames, and then furniture and lamps in deep blues, yellows, and whites. Everything looked cozy enough for a child's room, but not so much for Hermione. Taking a deep breath she tried to rationalize where the heck she was.

Inspecting the walls she saw pictures of a red head and immediately assumed she must've still been dreaming. Since the red head looked so much like Hermione's goddaughter, Lily, but that couldn't be, not at that age any ways. Because she was sure they never went to Statin Island, or America for that fact. The other pictures indicated that she must have still been dreaming; this was the only logical thing.

Taking a deep breath Hermione scanned the room again, as was her slightly paranoid habit from the war, before tentatively heading for the door only to find out there were two similar doors in front of her. She slowly opened the one to her left only to find out it was just an en-suite loo. Sighing out in relief Hermione entered the loo and did her business. This whole thing was crazy and a good bath was all that she needed to straighten her thoughts.

However, her reflection caught her eye before she managed to start stripping to get into the bath. Touching her face to make sure this was all real Hermione started to shake. Her teeth were naturally straight, her eyes were a deep green, and her _straight_ hair shimmered deep reds.

"Oh Merlin…" She felt as though she had finally succumbed to insanity and did the next coherent thing that came to mind. She screamed her head off, which left her ill prepared for the person who flung the open the door making the hinges rattle.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell? What's wrong?" Lily Potter nee Evans asked unaware that Hermione was about to have another mental breakdown. She looped her arms around Hermione's shaking form before rubbing her back in slow circles.

Trying to compose herself after her realization she shook her head, "I'm fine. I-I just need to _calm_ down."

"Did James and Sirius pull another prank on you? Do you want me to smack them?" Lily gave Hermione a hug trying to maneuver her swollen belly. Hermione shook her head slightly.

"Lily…" Hermione contemplated her next words carefully; it wouldn't do to arouse any suspicion, "Do you know the date?"

"Of coarse it's July 31st," Lily stated this in a slow voice, which was meant to hint that she thought her sister was acting like a total nutter. Her sister was acting strangely, but she was always a bit eccentric especially when they were children so she let it go.

"No, the year…Lily, the year," Hermione looked into her eyes realizing that they both had the same shape. Almond shaped eyes. She had an inkling that now they were related. Oh Harry, why? However, she knew why. It was his dammed hero complex; always having to save everyone and make sure things was alright. She wanted to curse his name, but she loved him too much to do so. In her heart of hearts she knew that it must have crushed Harry to do this as well. A plan of action would have to come a little later once she had all the facts down.

"It's 1980, silly. Come on down once your done your mad little thoughts, little sister," Lily pushed her sister in the shoulder before planting a kiss down on her forehead. She loved her younger sister, eccentricities and all. Lily was always so sweet in that respect.

When Lily was finally gone and out of earshot Hermione placed her hands against the sink. Knowing that she was the younger sister to Lily gave her an age range and other minor details that would become invaluable. She inspected her body and came to the conclusion that she was, or at least should be, only a year younger than Lily, who got pregnant right after her marriage to James. So she must be only be sixteen or seventeen. She had curves and high cheekbones with no baby fat so she knew she was certainly not a child.

Looking down at the counter she saw pictures of herself, or rather this self, with parents, Petunia, at least that's what she assumed, and Lily. She traced their faces and suddenly became depressed. Hermione Granger no longer existed. She knew from what Harry had told her of his history that his grandparents on both sides had died before he was ever born. She had unknowingly lost her parents twice now.

Sniffling slightly Hermione gathered herself before she had a shocking though. What if she no longer had magic? If she was Lily Potters younger sibling, could the magic she knew and loved; the power that made her one of the strongest witches of her age, have died along with Harry? She rummaged through her drawers and after finding only bits and bobs of things she extended her search through the whole room. After finding nothing, but apparently her luggage and her journal, Hermione slumped against the bed settling down onto the floor.

Holding her face in her hands, Hermione decided to just try levitating something without her wand. Pointing her slim index finger at a dust bunny sitting beside the bed she whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Surprisingly the little dust bunny floated away from the ground causing Hermione's face to light up. At least she still had her magic with her. Getting up off the ground she dusted her dark blue pajama pants off and strode out of the room. In the hallway everything was lit up with natural sunlight that bounced off of the white eggshell walls. Picture frames continued to dot the walls, which seemed to her to be a pattern that probably ran through the whole house.

Stepping lightly down the stairwell Hermione found a surprising scene in front of her when she found the kitchen. Sirius was sitting with James at a round old wooden table while Lily was scooping out some ice cream from the tub. The kitchen was also in a cheery yellow with white tiles and wooden furniture. She noticed that the pots, pans, and appliances all had bright colors in light blue, orange, and red.

"Lils why is everything so yellow any ways? Did the baby go and brainwash you?" Sirius chuckled ducking when Lily threw a spoon at his head.

"That's what you get Sirius," James laughed and dug into his pancakes after he exchanged a loving look with his wife.

"Ugh! Don't do that…" Sirius whined even though a smile was still present on his face, his grey eyes alight with mischief.

"Just because you don't have anyone to do that with right now, don't go and get all childish, Sirius," Lily stated smiling at the two before finishing scooping out the last little bit she wanted into the two bowls she had set out.

Clearing her throat slightly she caught Lily's attention, "Morning."

"Hello, dear sister-in-law," James jovially stated before getting up and crushing her in a hug and ruffling her hair.

"Hey there, Hermione…" Sirius stole Hermione away from James' crushing hug and engulfed her in a hug of his own. His hands slightly straying lower. He smelt like apples, old books, and motor oil; a stark comparison to how James smelt like, grass, Lily, and sunshine.

"Hello," Hermione mumbled into his shirt taking in the scent of a lost loved one. It was good to have at least someone she knew back, although it had initially shocked her core to see Sirius alive and well again.

"Sirius, just because she's your fiancée doesn't mean you can do-" Lily paused before clutching her stomach, "Shite!"

"Oh dear Merlin!" James sprung into action and hurriedly helped Lily before pleadingly looking at Sirius and Hermione.

Hermione quickly strode over to Lily's side after patting Sirius's shoulder, "Lily just breath in and out."

Grunting and glaring at James Lily yelled, "Sirius get your arse over here so we can bloody well go, this child is not going to wait! Don't forget the portkey!"

Sirius shook his head, grabbed the potted plant on the table and joined his family, "Up the duff!"

With an annoyed shriek Lily smacked his head, "Sirius!"

James and Sirius's laughter rang out as they popped over to St. Mungos.

(((())))

After twelve hours of Lily gripping James's hand until it broke repeatedly, which the Healers had to mend over and over again. She cried, looking over at her little sister then smacking Sirius, possibly as a warning to never make Hermione suffer this way, but that's the cost of having children. However, the smacking and hand crushing eventually stopped when the pressure that Lily felt subsided, and soon she heard a baby cry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, congratulations! It's a boy!" The Healers looked at their pediatric division, which always stood on standby to clean off the babies and make sure their diagnostics were top notch. A nearby pediatric Healer preformed a modified cleansing spell on the small child before handing him over, wrapped in a blanket, to the glowing couple.

"Congratulations Prongs, Lils," Sirius whispered patting James on the back before taking an adoring look at the baby.

"Hermione, come here," Lily motioned over to her sister and beamed up at her.

Gulping down the nausea that had come over her Hermione steadied her vision, "Congratulations, Lils."

Lily and James looked at each other before they gazed lovingly at their tiny son, "His name is Harry."

"Harry, huh? Harry Potter…I think it has a nice ring to it," Sirius grinned at the two before little Harry gurgled and opened his bright green eyes, his mother's eyes.

Reaching for Lily's fingers Harry smiled and continued on gurgling his little heart out. James smiled, "Lily and I decided to name you both as godparents."

Sirius was grinning like a loon, "I'd love to be this one's godparent." He looked down at the little one, "Hello there Harry. I'm you're godfather."

Hermione, who was still lost in thought about her lost life, looked up startled, "Pardon?"

Lily grinned at her sister, "Think of it as training for when you and Sirius have your own someday."

It was at that note that Hermione found the true blow of the reality she was now in. Hugo and Rose would never be born, at least not with her as their mother. She would never be married to Ron, and although they had described her as motherly towards them at times she never took it seriously. Taking it in stride Hermione gently said, "I'd love to be his godmother."

"Promise me you'll always protect him, Moine? Just in case," Lily's eyes were filling with tears at the thought of the great dangers that lay outside in the world. Voldemort was at his height of power and the days of innocence had long been stolen from them when their parents were killed for being muggles.

Sirius frowned crossing his arms, "Is there something you're not telling us Lily?" James gave his wife a concerned look before agreeing with Sirius, "What's wrong, love?"

Hermione's eyes softened, "I'll do anything to keep him safe, Lily." This was the understatement of the century if any. She had broken laws, helped kill people, and lost her pervious life for Harry; doing anything else would be counterintuitive at this point.

Lily rolled her eyes at James, "Dear, don't you remember what Dumbledore warned all of us about. Well Alice and I, anyways. She had her baby boy yesterday, his name is Neville I believe…"

James's eyes lit up in recognition, "You don't think he meant _our_ little boy, do you?"

Sirius looked confused before he recalled what he had overheard months ago. Dumbledore's ominous words still echoed in his mind.

Lily's eyes hardened as she gazed out of the hospital window, "You never know."

Hermione put her hand on her sister's shoulder and spoke for both Sirius and herself, "We'll keep him safe if anything happens Lily."

Lily's eyes watered up a bit before she gave her sister a one armed hug, which soon became a group hug, "I love you all so much."

James kissed Lily softly on the lips, "We love you too, especially Harry and I."

What they didn't know was that soon enough this happy day would be overshadowed by death, dismay, and debauchery.

(((())))

Well that's it for now dear readers! I'll update during my next day off I suppose.

Cheers,

JJOAS


	3. Chapter Two: Filling in the gaps

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger and soon enough Harry Potter.

Pardon any mistakes, if I didn't catch them in my long editorial process then just point them out, cheers!

Do note that I'm very fond of Tink Wolfe's story "The Thief Of Time" so some of how Hermione gets back in time is based on that.

Also note that Hermione is Lily's younger sister by a year in January on the 19th. They aren't twins, but she does share more features with Lily for a specific purpose. Her relationship with all the other characters will be revealed in enough time.

Because I actually got some reviews, this chapter has come early. I've planned most of it out already so it just takes time, editing, energy, and encouragement to put these chapters out there. Thank you for those that did review and to those that just read it.

"**There are worse crimes than burning books. One is not reading them." **

**- Joseph Brodsky **

I think that clears the basics of things so after this chapter, as per usual, my author notes before the story shan't be longer than this.

Thank you for reading!

Chapter Two: Filling in the gaps

_Hodgepodge: Noun – A confused mixture._

The Healers had stated that Lily could go home in a couple hours and so Hermione left the room to take in some air. Sirius deciding that there was something off about his fiancée followed along to make sure nothing went awry.

St. Mungos clean white floors, walls, and wide windows made everything look bright and shiny. Even so Hermione still felt sick to her stomach and would occasionally press her hand to her mouth looking very green.

All this time travel business was confusing to say the least. Was she supposed to be alarmed that she wasn't stuck with Ron anymore? Should she be _this_ relieved that she wasn't married yet? There were so many questions stirring in her mind that it just added to her nausea. Did this make her a bad person? Could all this be some horrible hallucination due to her prior crush on Sirius? That thought alone caused bile rise up to her throat making her to quicken her pace.

Sirius soon caught up to her swift strides and looped his arms around her waist. Letting out a shriek of surprise, Hermione gazed up at him. His six-foot frame towered over hers and she realized that she liked it. There was a nagging familiarity of how Sirius held her, which made Hermione ponder something.

"Mione, love. Are you alright?" Sirius whispered this in her ear sending shivers through her body. This hadn't happened to her in such a long time that she had to lean back. For once she was being taken care of and not the other way around.

Steadying her breath and trying to stop her rapid-fire thoughts she tugged on her sleeping shirt. The soft cotton clung to her, which felt a tad bit sticky due to the brief humidity even though it was already well into the evening. She made a face once she realized she had been here, feeling slightly muggy, the whole day. Everything felt as though it was too large for her. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, but _she_ was stuck here forever. She knew that now. There was no escape out of this rabbit hole.

"Mione? Have you forgotten something again, " Sirius looked down at her, concern flickering through his grey eyes. He knew that Hermione sometimes had lapses of memory at times. It happened when they were younger. Little things like his birthday to big things like who she was. Lily had said that it started happening after they had gotten into a car accident when they were much younger.

What none of them knew was that in another time Hermione was sent back to when she was younger before Voldemort had reached his strongest. That car accident so many years ago, when Hermione Evans was a wee little lass of six, was when the Hermione of this world died. This would become the only reality, as this was the last time she could ever go back since Harry had used a Deathly Hollow's essence to send her back. There would be no do overs; it wouldn't be like a video game where you could reset everything.

Deep down Hermione knew this, well enough of it, to feel a sense of déjà vu. With a slight frown creasing her brows Hermione took in Sirius's concerned visage, "I…I'm not sure Sirius."

"Do you remember being engaged to me?" Sirius's voice was panicked. It had happened before and it took so long to court her over again. Every time it did, Sirius felt his heart ache and long for time to rewind. He always secretly wished that he could've prevented the car accident from ever happening, but Sirius knew that Hermione was worth being with.

All the nights that she had spent consoling him about his deranged family, how Regulus disappeared off the face of the planet, how he wished he could just keep everyone safe, and the like. She had been with him through the highs and lows of Hogwarts, and he had started loving her the moment he met her in Diagon Alley. A little girl who brightened at the sight of him, something so totally new that it knocked the breath out of him. However, that was all the past. Sirius nudged her head with his own head trying to catch her attention.

Instead she looked down at her wedding ring finger and noted that she was still wearing a ring, albeit an engagement ring. However, instead of the simple slim wedding/engagement band that Ron had chosen for her it was claddagh ring with a garnet stone encased in the heart. Sudden flashes of something passed through her mind's eye, but it was all blurry and only gave her a headache.

"I think so…" Hermione muttered daring to look up into his eyes. Perhaps this was why she wasn't freaking out. Or becoming maniac depressive. Something about this whole thing felt familiar, even if it was only a little bit, as crazy as it sounded.

Sirius pressed a soft kiss against her mouth before pulling away, "I think you need to read your journal again. I'll tell Lily that you've had one of your episodes again."

His lips felt quit soft and brought warm butterflies back to her stomach, something she hadn't felt since she was in Hogwarts. His words; however, stung just a little bit, "Episode?" Hermione frowned at that term, "I'm not a nutter, Sirius."

"I know you're not, love. You're brilliant and exquisite, which are only some of the reasons why I love you and want to marry you. Just hold onto the portkey and say bollocks," Sirius gave her a small grin. She didn't usually swear so it was always a treat when he made her do so.

Feeling rather irritated at everything Hermione took the two pence from Sirius, "Tell Lily I'll see her at home." She tried to resist the urge to peck his lips, but it felt like it was the only thing to do. So burying her inner turmoil Hermione pecked Sirius's lips and gripped the little coin.

Sirius beamed at her before giving her a deeper kiss in return, encircling her waist with his arms preventing her escape, "I love you."

Not really understanding her feelings, state of mind, or what exactly to do, Hermione repeated his words softly, "I love you too. Bollocks!"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter at the odd timing she chose before making his way back to Lily's room at a leisurely pace.

(((()))))

Hermione landed on her bed letting out a slight squeak of surprise. Sirius had managed to make the destination point the bed she had been sleeping in earlier. All this was driving her mad, and mind you, being mad was not as fun as other people made it seem to be.

Recalling that Sirius had mentioned something about her journal she turned to look at her open suitcase. Lying at the front was a leather bound journal in a deep mahogany. Her name was written in her handwriting, which caused her to shiver involuntarily. This suddenly felt too ominous. Ginny had warned her about diaries and whatnot because of the third year, second year in Ginny's case, debacle. Unheeding of the little voice in her head planting seeds of doubt, Hermione opened her journal and began to flip through it….

(((())))

_To the Hermione that is currently reading this. If you are, that means that I've failed and died. Again. I suppose from where you came Harry must've sent you otherwise I wouldn't have kicked the pensive._

_No worries I suppose…I was prepared for this in any case. What Sirius, our fiancée, and the others think is just what they're assuming. Since this is your last go and technically my last will…I'll tell you things that you might wish to know, I certainly would've appreciated as much the first time around. _

_Sirius does indeed love you, even if you disagree right now, you'll see. As for Ron…he's not our husband. Err. Your husband and your children will be in better hands with a mother and father that won't fight as much. I know it hurts, but be strong. You can do it. _

_Lily and Petunia don't like each other much because of how Lily didn't include Petunia when she went off to the magical world. We, on the other hand, did so our relations with her are still pretty solid. Just try to avoid the two of them together. They bicker worse than when we did with Ron. Again…it was another life. A life that will no longer be so don't feel guilty…_

_Live, love, and start over, but don't EVER forget about why you came back. It's to stop more people from dying, just so you know. Now don't make that annoyed face. I know that you know what must be done. Also don't tell anyone about it or else you'll be stuck in the long-term spell ward for something. If they do find out just come up with some sort of good sounding bullcrap. _

_All my love, _

_Hermione Evans_

_PS. Good luck. _

(((())))

Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time since her trip back as she found the other Hermione to be quite informative. Only she would give detailed accounts just in case something happened. Soon enough she was caught up on what she missed. The pictures hidden in the secret compartments of the journal mesmerized her. It also made her heart ache painfully. On one hand it was great to be comforted and caught up to speed, on the other…. it was far better actually experiencing things. Her love for books was great, but when you actually do something it becomes much more than just words and images.

Sighing she stood up stretching her legs before flopping down onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, which was enchanted to be a bright blue sky, she hummed to herself.

"I see you still remember the Beatles," Sirius was standing at the door, which startled Hermione out of her thoughts. He made his way over to her taking long strides and lying down beside her.

"So do you recollect anything yet?" Sirius's face was inches away from her own, his breath smelled minty now. Hermione privately thought that was because he made sure to brush his teeth just incase she'd agree to snog him.

"Mmmhmm…" Hermione closed her eyes and scooted over to snuggle into Sirius's side. If what the other Hermione said was true…then she should just go with it. Also bursting into tears at random times might help, but she didn't think it was appropriate at the right moment.

Smiling gently at his soon to be wife Sirius kissed the top of her head, "Would that be everything this time, love?"

As he said that, the phantom butterflies re-immerged in Hermione's stomach almost as a reminder for what she had read, "Yes. I do." She felt Sirius let out a deep barking laugh before smiling herself.

"Just don't forget to say that in December, Mione. That's the most important bit," He rolled over on top of her and kissed her nose. Noticing her flushed face Sirius leaned in closer to her mouth, "Do you know what you need?"

Quirking an eyebrow at him she smiled slightly, "A breath mint and a shower?"

Beaming at her mischievous tone Sirius whispered, "A good tickle."

Before she could properly process what Sirius had said she was already being tickled. Laughing loudly, squirming, and wriggling underneath him Hermione finally began to relax. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad…. Perhaps this could also be a second chance. For a moment everything looked picturesque, alight with hope in her mind, but that was soon broken by Harry's cries. James could be heard bounding up the stairs and the couple stopped to stare at the door. Sure it was a stupid thing to do to wait for James, but people do things like that often enough for it just to be part of the daily routine.

"Aha!" James looked triumphant; "I told you that they would be trying to get in a quick shag before we came back, Lils!"

"SIRIUS! Don't you dare deflower my sister!" Lily hollered up the stairs making sure to cast a muffliato around Harry's little ears. She hurried up the stair stomping whilst making sure that Harry was secure in his little sling.

Sirius was still straddling Hermione's hips and just laughed at all the commotion, "Does it look like we're going to shag, Lily?"

Puffing out her chest and covering Harry's eyes, despite his giggles, Lily's tone was stern, "I wish you wouldn't do things like that Sirius."

Sirius got up taking Hermione with him, "Well c'est la vie, soon to be sister-in-law." With that all said and done, Sirius planted a soft tender kiss on Hermione's lips. Hermione replied in turn by hugging him closer, which just caused her sister to sigh.

Lily undid the muffliato around Harry, "See sweetheart?" She was pointing at the couple in front of her, "That's what it looks like when someone loves your aunty. If he changes any, make sure to turn his hair green, eh?"

Harry in return just giggled and gurgled, gumming his fingers merrily. He lolled his head on his mother's shoulder and looked up adorably at his aunt and soon-to-be uncle; who were also both his godparents.

Hermione, after deciding to try and go with this new life, broke apart from Sirius to encircle Lily in a hug, "Thank you."

Lily looked a little surprised, but she returned her sister's affection, albeit with one arm, "What for sweetie?"

Hermione looked over at Harry's tiny face, and guilt washed over her again. Shaking her head, she mumbled into her sister's shoulder, "Everything."

Smiling softly Lily nuzzled her sister with her head, "It's not a problem, Mione." Harry not wanting to be left out in their moment tried to give his aunt a hug as well.

"Oye! Don't forget that we helped on everything as well," James said, in a similar mindset of not wanting to be left out. He strode over with Sirius in tow for another group hug.

(((())))

In August the little family went on holiday to America, Canada, and France to sightsee and experience life to the fullest. No one quite knew why Lily insisted that they have so many family bonding trips. However, Hermione noticed that every time that they did her sister would look at her with such guilt. She was beginning to suspect that Lily knew her fate.

Although Lily never stopped giving her that look, they still enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

In America they went to New York to see Lady Liberty, which caused Harry to insist on staying because the view was so great, but his cries eventually dissipated when they took him to the Metropolitan museum.

They also went on a helicopter ride, which amazed James and Sirius. Flying without a broom wasn't something that they did regularly. After they attended a Yankee's game, where Sirius confounded one of pitchers so they could catch a foul ball for Harry and their lovely girls. This of coarse was quite bad for the Yankees, and their fans.

Hermione was having the time of her life actually getting to enjoy being seventeen. This time around she needn't worry about running for her life or finding horcruxes, not yet at least.

In Canada they saw a Canucks game, went to the Bell Preforming Arts center where they saw Beauty and the Beast. Harry slept through most of it, but what he did see made him giggle and laugh.

There they also went to Niagara Falls, mesmerizing little Harry because of how the rainbows seemed to be connected to the tumbling white waters.

In France, they went to the top of the Eiffel tower where they met a strange accordionist who gave Harry a balloon animal. After doing that they visited the Louvre, apparently James and Sirius were related to a couple of the artists. No matter how much Hermione and Lily begged and pleaded they wouldn't say.

Sirius, with his love for motorbikes, found that Hermione looked great on a Vespa. With some insistence, bribery, and loving looks he managed to convince Hermione to accept one as a "pre-honeymoon" gift. Lily and James just laughed at the two, which Harry joined in once he found that his parents were laughing.

At one point Hermione and Sirius had to babysit Harry while his parents went off to god-knows where, for some "private time". However, Hermione and Sirius suspected that they were going to some nude beaches or trying for another child somewhere.

During their time in the three different countries, they stayed at numerous bed and breakfasts along with a couple fancy hotels, to mix it up a bit.

All that month they were able to get away from the pressures of the wizarding world.

(((())))

They got home in September and the leaves were all turning a burnt orange. Harry had gotten more hair, which now closely resembled his father's, a bird's nest. Harry would bounce and had graduated from gurgles to simple words. The little boy was brilliant and his family always acknowledged that.

Hermione slowly started to get accustomed to having a caring sister, a goofy brother-in-law, a soon-to-be husband, and an adorable nephew. She couldn't fathom how she never had them in her past life. Never having siblings before left her to fend for herself and put a wall around her. Being younger again gave her a chance to really enjoy life, although the thought of Voldemort's terror still lingered in the back of her mind. The initial guilt that had threatened to drive her mad was slowly dissipating with each day.

When they did let her have some time alone, which usually occurred in her morning baths, Hermione made sure to check her memory for what would happen. Since the dreaded day was supposed to happen when Harry was one, Hermione decided she had enough time so she could enjoy having a warm loving family around her for a little longer. Her pervious family did indeed love her, but they were far more focused on logic. Raising their little girl did not involve too many hugs, nor did that change when Hermione had changed their memories.

(((())))

At the end of September Dumbledore required Lily and James to go into hiding because somehow Voldemort had heard part of the prophecy. This meant that Hermione and Sirius were to move out, to the displeasure of both couples. However, they visited often enough always making sure to have breakfast with Lily, James, and Harry.

That morning Hermione, Lily, and Harry were enjoying stacks of waffles, and coffee; Harry, of coarse, had flavored baby formula and his mother's milk. It had been a couple days since their last argument about Dumbledore's advice, and it seemed that another one was just about to start again.

Hermione grimaced when her sister had sat her down again to explain their predicament. It was even fishier when Dumbledore said that they mustn't tell anyone of this plan. Secrecy was something Hermione could understand, but this time it was personal. One wrong move would mean that Lily and James would die. The mere thought of it made her squeamish and teary-eyed.

Hermione _knew_ that Lily and James were supposed to die, but she certainly didn't want them to. In just the past months since she had gotten here, life without them seemed unfeasible.

"We have to trust Dumbledore, Mione. If we don't trust him, who can we trust?" Lily demanded putting down her coffee mug a little too hard.

Getting up and taking the dishes off of the kitchen table and into the sink Hermione turned to face her sister again, "I just don't think keeping it a secret from Remus would be a great idea. I also don't think it would be great to switch secret keepers from Sirius to Peter." She then fiddled with her Guns and Roses t-shirt so it would hang off only one of her shoulders.

Lily sighed and looked down at Harry who was tugging at her shirt down in his sling. Maneuvering herself so she could properly nurse him, Lily's shoulder's slumped, "Okay I admit that I have a bad feeling about it too, but it seems like a sound plan. Plus shouldn't you be supporting Sirius's ideas?"

The bad part about staying in the past was that she was starting to loose bits and pieces of her past life from the future. She solidly recalled everything she needed to bring down Voldemort, Harry's life, her education, but everything else seemed a little blurry. It was very disconcerting and always made her doubt that it really happened.

Clearing her throat and huffing slightly, Hermione slumped into the wooden chair staring at her sister squarely into her eyes, "I would if I didn't find it to be a horrible idea, as much as I love him…I don't agree with this decision."

Rolling her eyes at Hermione's stubbornness, Lily moved Harry's head slightly so he could properly breathe while he nursed, "Well I think it'll work well. Just because you've never liked Peter, doesn't mean he's a bad guy."

Snorting Hermione propped her elbows up on the table and leaned in closer to her sister, "How do you know that? I mean really? I can understand why Remus backs out of our little trips because of his furry problem, but Peter? He's always making up excuses. After all that time at his grans because she's sick, shouldn't she be dead by now after being so sick for so long?"

Lily let out a deep sigh and took one of her sister's hands, "Please just trust me on this, Hermione? For me?"

Hermione frowned making her eyebrows knit together, "What if you're wrong?"

"Wrong like the time you burnt the cupcakes for my birthday, wrong?" Lily asked her tone light and her eyes were crinkling and shimmering with mirth.

Hermione, on the other hand, did not see the humor, "Really though Lily. I don't know what I'd do if this was just…"

Lily finished nursing Harry, her smile softening, "I know, but if it does there must be a reason, right."

Hermione turned away, "There bloody well better not be some reason for it to happen."

Lily got up, careful about not jostling Harry, and gave her sister a warm hug; "Let's go get some fabric so this one can go trick-or-treating, yeah?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but still managed to give Lily a small smile, "Fine, but this conversation is not over, Lily."

Looping her arm around Hermione's, Lily grinned, "Sure it is."

(((())))

It was Halloween, which made a pit of dread well up into Hermione's stomach. She looked at Sirius's sleeping figure and poked his side, "Sirius?"

She had taken sleeping with someone again like a duck to water. It was comforting to be sleeping with someone regularly without expecting your partner to want something for you, although he was indeed "restless" like that often enough.

Rolling over to face her Sirius groaned, "Mione, we're not seeing them until eight tonight. Just sleep with me."

Sighing Hermione shrugged and snuggled into her fiancée's arms, "Alright I suppose."

Their nap lasted long into the day and soon it was already eight. Bolting up right, Hermione felt her heart tighten. She started to shake Sirius, "Wake up, love! I think something bad happened."

Sirius groggily woke up rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, "W-wha? We're probably just a little late. I doubt that James and Lily will mind."

Pulling Sirius out of bed, Hermione looked frantic, "It's not that. Do you know where I left the emergency portkey?"

Sirius now fully awake at the mention of that particular item, "If only to ease your mind, loves. It's on the bedside drawer." He wrapped his arms around Hermione letting his headrest against her shoulder.

She picked up the pink scrunchy and wrinkled her nose, "Bug bites!" With a pop the two of them were gone, leaving a disheveled bed in a darkened bedroom.

Timing affects everything; to whether you're conceived, to whether you get into the right schools, to whom you marry, and the like, but especially as to when you die…

(((())))

The scene that they had entered, their destination point Harry's bedroom, was in utter disarray. Lily's lifeless body was lying next to Harry's crib, and his cries were loud and heart wrenching. The starless sky could be seen above them because large parts had been blown asunder. Hermione had to cling to Sirius as the scene washed over them, sadness drowning their voices. Hermione scooped up Harry trying to ease the little one's pain; her own heart ached agonizingly.

This happening so soon…it wasn't right in Hermione's mind. Her previous guilt assaulted her like a throng of knives. Harry's cries and his bloody forehead seemed dimmed with what Hermione realized. There was a consequence for going back. She had just robbed this poor child of having parents. The remorse was had finally built up to a point where she broke down. Hugging Harry to her chest Hermione sobbed, tears, snot, and every breath rolling out of her in droves. Harry cried along with her, the pain in his scar almost as burning as the sight of his mother's death.

Sirius called for help finding that he couldn't just run after Peter, he had a sobbing fiancée and Harry to look after for now. Things were different.

(((())))

Well I have work tomorrow so the later chapters will be added on in due time.

Have a lovely time of day whenever you read this.

Cheers,

JJOAS


	4. Chapter Three: A Plan of Action

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger and soon enough Harry Potter.

Pardon any mistakes, if I didn't catch them in my long editorial process then just point them out, cheers!

Chapter updates will come and go, but life has an odd way of distracting you. I'm getting better at my 'britishisms' so you could probably see the progress of that throughout the chapters to come. Most of them are started with the plotline completed, but I have nursing to get through. Bon chance!

((()))

Chapter Three: A plan of Action

(())

_Carpe Diem_: _To "seize the day" and/or a certain moment in time._

()

There was a multitude of pops that could be heard in the surrounding area as Aurors arrived at the scene. Hermione was still beside herself clutching onto Harry, who was sobbing still, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Sirius had managed to contact the order as well soon explaining the switch. With Hermione backing up his claim, Remus had found and stunned the dastardly rat.

Kingsley, even though he knew of his innocence, had to take Sirius away for 'further questioning' and Hermione's heart broke because of it. Hermione was jostled along as well for similar reasons apparently. Amongst the death, debris, and destruction people were celebrating. Fire works could soon be heard going off in the distance. The night skies alight with stars and flashes of beautiful light. For the rest of the world it was a time to rejoice, but for some it was a day of mourning. Harry's doleful cries rang out amongst the whoops of elation.

Dumbledore soon showed up at the scene as the Aurors began to apparate back to the Ministry of Magic. His eyebrows went past his hairline and he took in the scene. Hagrid and Minerva had come along once they had heard of what happened to the Potters. Apparently when a great power of evil was defeated the grape vine of gossip was faster than the Internet. Adjusting his deep purple robes he followed after Hermione and Sirius with Minerva and Hagrid on his tail. The destruction of the, once cozy, Potter cottage was left as it was and two Aurorors had taken the lifeless bodies of Lily and James. They had figured it would only do to give them a right and proper burial, it was the least that they could do.

(((()))))

Kingsley showed Hermione, who was now rocking an exhausted Harry to sleep, and Sirius a place to sit, while he sat behind his desk. His cubicle walls were littered with photos of family, crime reports, wizards and witches on wanted reports, and etc. The chairs left very little room in his cubicle, which meant that Sirius and Hermione had to squish together, not that Sirius minded.

"First off, good job at calling back up and not charging ahead after Pettigrew, Auror Black," Kingsley glanced at the photo of James and Lily with newborn Harry. Sighing deeply he continued, "I'm sorry about James and Lily, but there's nothing we can do since it appears they were both hit with the Avada Kedavra."

Sirius's eyes watered at the mention of his lost friends, before coating a bit of steel into his voice, "Harry's fine though. Why is it that he survived?"

"Sirius…" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder while tightening her hold on a now sleeping infant. She was trying to remind him of their promise, once Sirius looked at Hermione his eyes softened. Taking her small hand into his own he went back to looking at Kingsley for some answers.

It was at that time that Dumbledore showed his face, "That is because, my dear boy, there was another power going on through out this."

Hermione whipped her head to glare at the headmaster murderously; her pervious admiration for the man had disintegrated once Lily and James had perished, "Dumbledore."

"My condolences, Ms. Evans. I'm sorry about what happened to you sister and her husband," Dumbledore seemed truly contrite, but Hermione was still suspicious of the man. He did a great deal of damage to the people around him just for the greater good. He had also forced Harry to live with the abuse for most of his childhood in the other life, all for the _greater good_.

Sirius took in the old man's appearance and calm visage, and his rage bubbled, "You're the one who gave me the idea of switching with that pillock rat!" Before he could rise up and punch Dumbledore's crocked nose straight again, Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

Wee Harry shifted in his sleep whimpering. Glaring at the two men, Hermione shifted a bit before looking back at Kingsley, "You can clearly see what happened Kingsley. Why do you really need us here?"

At that point Kingsley exchanged a look with Dumbledore before looking guiltily at the couple before him, "Well…you see…I'm part of the Order. Dumbledore told me that he needed to speak with you."

Clearing his throat with an awkward look, Dumbledore placed his hands on the back of their chairs, "Lily enacted a magic that could only be powered with love in order to protect young Harry from Voldemort's curse. A power that could only be activated through sacrifice."

Seething through her teeth, Hermione pushed her chair into Dumbledore's side turning round to properly stare him down, "Don't tell me. You told Lily about that as well, yeah?"

Sirius mimicked his fiancées stance, putting a protective arm around her and his godchild, "Do tell, headmaster." The sarcasm in his voice was clearly dripping in venom. His grey eyes were clouded and his posture was stiff.

Even Kingsley seemed to be disturbed by this news, "Headmaster, is this true?"

Dumbledore straightened his posture; "There is a prophecy you see…one that involves young Harry and Voldemort."

"So that makes it okay for my sister to die?" Hermione hadn't been totally informed of how deep Dumbledore's manipulations had gone. This new information crossed all lines, and if she hadn't been trying to reign in her temper and anguish this whole time she would've smacked him silly, consequences be dammed.

He stilled and paved his features with a deep sense of calm before turning to look at Hermione, "What your sister did was a great brave thing, dying for her child. I had nothing to do with that, my dear. Would you not do the same thing for your loved ones?"

Sirius was seething by now, the grief in his heart weighing like a two-ton boat, "Don't you turn this around onto us, Headmaster." The derision in his voice was evident. What little respect that there was for him had evaporated.

Kingsley cleared his throat, the rising tension in the room clearly thinning his nerves, "While all this is well and good to play the blame game, shouldn't we all be relieved that He-who-must-not-be-named is gone?"

Hermione snorted and made sure to hold Harry gently in her arms, the sleeping infant managing to only squirm in his sleep, "Yes, do tell us professor. Unless it's for the greater good that you don't." She was glaring at him, a deeply disappointed look etched on her face. Her anger had drained somewhat, but her resentment did not.

A surprised look made it's way onto Dumbledore's face, "Perhaps we are on the same page, Ms. Evans." His eyes twinkled and Hermione held onto Sirius's hand like a lifeline.

Clearly itching at his fiancée being cornered, "It's Mrs. Black in a short while, Dumbledore. If you don't have anything important to tell us…let us leave to grieve." Sirius had an unfamiliar look of solemnity and finality on his face as he wound an arm around Hermione. She kept her hold on Harry whilst tugging herself closer to him. The draft in the Auror department was starting to chill her bones.

Dumbledore straightened his quirky robes before nodding, "There is a prophecy where Harry must defeat Voldemort. For the _greater good_ he must be taken away from the magical world and-"

If there wasn't a celebration going on outside in the streets a pin's drop could've echoed throughout the Auror department. Hermione had a look of fury on her face. The mere thought of Harry having to go through all the abuse he had in his other life infuriated her once again.

Sirius cleared his throat unheeding of the look of surprise that Dumbledore was giving him, "I'm sorry, but professor. Taken away? Who exactly will do that? The only other relative that he has hates Lily. Putting him with her would only cause chaos."

Picking up where Sirius left off Hermione stared Dumbledore down, despite the height difference, "Petunia hates Lily. Putting Harry there would be reckless child endangerment. Besides, _professor_…. why should it be your prerogative to put Harry _anywhere_ in the first place? I'm his aunt. Besides this, I'm certain Lily and James had a will. A will that the Gringotts' goblins would _love_ to read out, I'm sure."

Sirius stiffened at the slight implication of what Hermione had said. There was something definitely wrong with what Dumbledore was trying to do. He dusted off imaginary bits of dust on his leather jacket and pushed past Dumbledore with Hermione and Harry in tow. Dumbledore stood there surprised that anyone would dare question his actions.

"But the boy's head will inflate if he were to stay here, and there are still quite a lot of people who would want the him dead since he was responsible for vanquishing Voldemort! As the leader of the order and the leader of the light you must do as I say, for the greater good!" Dumbledore was grasping at strings, which he wasn't quite used to. He had the power to do great things, but refused to tarnish his reputation with brute force, which at the time he considered using.

Kingsley looked quite uncomfortable at this point deciding that this was all too much of a bad idea. A bad idea fueled with grief stricken guilt. Pulling himself out of his chair and around to Dumbledore's side, he let out a sigh, "Professor Dumbledore, if there's a will that James and Lily had left…we should respect their wishes. It's the right thing to do."

Dumbledore was again shocked by the audacity of the people around him telling him, the-oh-so-great leader of the light, what to do. This was something that he was quite unfamiliar with. Unsettled he frowned, but was again interrupted by a hand gently touching his shoulder.

Minerva and Hagrid had finally made it to the Auror department. Slightly out of breath Minerva was still quite composed in her deep red robes, her black hair still neatly put in a tight high bun. Hagrid unfazed by the many steps they had to take looked nervous.

"Was wha we heard 'bout 'Arry true, Professor?" Hagrid's eyes were wide and innocent. Dumbledore glanced at one of his old friends with a dismayed look on his face. That one look set Hagrid off into tears sobbing about poor wee 'Arry, Lily, and James.

Minerva looked so disheartened. Lily had become much of a granddaughter to her through the years especially after Lily's parents had died. Shaking her head and withholding the tears collecting in her eyes she looked over to Hermione.

Hermione held the wee babe in her arms, still standing strong amongst the utter bollocks that was currently happening around her. She glanced over at Minerva and a spike of longing and sympathy fell through her. During the time that her parents had died, in the past/future that would never be, she had become much like her mother figure. She was the one woman she could talk to about anything without worrying about what she would think.

"Hermione, dear." Minerva's defeated tone surprised Hermione, but she moved away from Sirus' protective reach and wound an arm around her. Showing her affection to the younger woman Minerva strung her arms around Hermione with repeated words of apology slurring together.

Dumbledore made a slight noise with his throat interrupting their moment of grieving, once again, causing everyone around him to give him shocked looks, disapproving looks, and glares respectively.

Minerva looked up and glared at Dumbledore, "This be yer fault, yah barmy blighter! I told yah to not to trust that dodgy wee lad. Looked far too weak to actually not cock-up something so **important**!" Her tears were now obvious and her Scottish brogue was now quite evident as her voice raised.

Sirius saw that the whole situation was crumbling, and in another act of seriousness, "We can all see who has the blame in this." His voice was cold as he pulled Hermione closer to him and away from everyone else, "Minerva you can come to the house whenever you please. We're going to have a family service for Lily and Harry. Dumbledore. We are done. Any and all ties with us have been cut and the house of Black and Potter now stand against you. Hagrid the same invitation extends to both you and Kingsley." Looking down at his now small family he gave a fierce look to Dumbledore.

Hermione let out a deep sigh, "Kingsley please just point us to the nearest floo." She looked down at the last link to the sister she had grown to love. Lily's laughter and James' raving mirth still echoed in her mind. Was it just yesterday that they had dinner? It all seemed so far away now, just like her life before. It all just seemed too far away.

Minerva blocked Dumbledore's arm from reaching Siruis and Hermione, "Yah have done enough gormless pillock." Hagrid unused to Minerva's anger helped Dumbledore back away from the retreating couple.

"Suppose we should head out, Headmaster," Hagrid stated directing him to the opposite floo. His grip was strong, but firm indicating that although this sounded like a suggestion, Hagrid would not budge had he tried to do anything otherwise.

Dumbledore looked utterly flummoxed, "I suppose this had just turned on its head. I really am sorry about Lily and James though, Hagrid." The sincerity in his words oozed, and his eyes lost their familiar twinkle.

Hagrid just nodded his head gently as they disappeared in a bright green flash of the floo powder. Minerva, Sirius, Hermione, and wee Harry also disappeared in a similar green flash, albeit to some place very far away from where Dumbledore would be heading.

Kingsley lifted his head and looked up at the ceiling and then to the window. The Auror department was quiet and the stars sprinkled through the night sky winked down at him. Things would never be the same; he could feel it in his bones.

(((())))

Minerva landed in Black's family room surprised that instead of dark colors everything looked bright despite the night sky outside. Bright LED lights lit up the whole living room. The walls were a crisp white, the furniture alternated between navy blue, beige, and white respectively. She sat herself down on their biggest couch and waited for them to exit the floo.

Sirius and Hermione appeared right after one another with a crying Harry in tow. His stomach was churning so his cries only became louder. Hermione rocked him back and forth, "Love, could you please get me some stomach reliever potion. It's the one that resembles Pepto Bismol in color in the small cabinet to the left of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

With a slight smile, Sirius kissed Hermione lightly on the mouth, "How I do love your photographic memory." Hurrying away for the potion, he left Minerva alone with Hermione.

"I suppose now we'll need a new plan of action, eh lovely?" Minerva asked her eyes as Hermione took a seat beside her. Letting Hermione rest her head on her shoulder as Harry looked up beseechingly up at them, she let out a long sigh.

"You could certainly say that, nana," Hermione whispered gently rocking Harry as he clutched onto her sleeping shirt. Harry sniffled and whimpered not yet realizing his mother and father could never come back for him.

(((())))

Well that is it for this chapter. Have a lovely day, afternoon, or evening. I'm off to rest up for the days to come. For a printed novel, if you'd like a recommendation that is, Jasper Fforde writes lovely books. The Nursery Crime division trilogy is quite good so if you'd like to read something of the paper variety and have yet to choose, I do hope I could help.

I am sorry that updates aren't up to schedule, but life has thrown curve balls that put this writing on the back burner.

I hope it's sunny and lovely beach weather wherever you're reading this, unless you don't like that weather then hopefully it isn't.

Ta ta for now!

- JJOAS


	5. Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and a wee Harry Potter.

Pardon any mistakes, if I didn't catch them in my long editorial process then just point them out, cheers!

**Sticks and stones are hard on bones aimed with angry art, **

**words can sting like anything, **

**but silence breaks the heart.**

**Phyllis McGinley, "Ballade of Lost Objects," 1954**

Thank you so much to those that reviewed and those that just read the story. I really appreciate it.

((()))

Chapter four: Forgive and forget

(())

_Absolution:__ Noun – Formal release from guilt, obligation, or punishment/ An ecclesiastical declaration of forgiveness of sins. _

()

The Black kitchen gleamed in the morning light streaming though the large bay windows that sat behind the sink. Bright yellow kitchen walls, white marble counter tops, and light oak cabinets were a contrast to the Black name and Sirius loved it. The new kitchen appliances, at least for the 80's, were also in a stark white.

Kreacher hummed whilst making breakfast, something that would undoubtedly be odd in the prior life Hermione had beforehand. Kreacher had turned loyalties once he found out that his great master Regulus sacrificed himself to try and rid the world of Voldemort. Happily serving Sirius was one way of keeping his last link to Regulus, Salazar's de-horouxed locket. However, that is another story all together, which will be looked into later.

Hermione had helped decorate the once gloomy abode and delighted in changing the melancholy Black domicile, much to the annoyance of a certain painting. Said painting of the prior Mrs. Black was banished to the attic where Hermione had found several other paintings that enjoyed her company. Instead of keeping it as a rat, roach, and mouse residence with a spider or two staying for a visit she asked Kreacher to clean it out. Once it was cleaned out she made it look a bit like an art gallery, which not only placated the paintings, but also allowed them to be on better terms. At least the statements went from bloody mudblood whore to a more tolerable snide sounding girl comment here and there.

Hopping down off of his own personal stool, Kreacher placed the bacon and eggs on the kitchen island next to the stack of pancakes and toast, smiling down at the newly shined oak flooring. He straightened his uniform, which composed of a light blue dress shirt and the Black family crest underneath a navy blue apron with a bigger version of the Black family crest. He was ready to serve breakfast to the new Black family.

Rooms away from the bright kitchen and Kreacher's preparations, a young couple with a three month old sleeping safely in between them let the sunlight peeking through their white curtains warm them. Said babe opened his eyes and stared out at the world. He looked to his right and saw his aunt Moine sleeping soundly despite the strained look on her face. Harry noted that his aunty looked a lot like his mummy. He wondered if she could give him some _real_ milk. Looking over to his other side Harry also saw that his uncle Siri was snoring slightly. His daddy made that same noise as well. Kicking his tiny feet in the air Harry tried rolling onto his stomach, which failed in the end, but still looked adorable had anyone been awake to see.

Feeling something moving near her, Hermione cracked open an eye before realizing that all of this wasn't just some depressingly strange dream. She still felt the guilt weighing down on her heart. It didn't feel right to not have Lily and James around. Shaking her head to try and rid herself of her morbid thoughts she attended to the movement near her side. Stretching out slightly she pulled back the pillow that separated Harry from them, so as to not squish him in their sleep, and brushed a bit of his hair to the side.

"Hello there, little Harry," she whispered gently pulling him closer to her side. Harry looked up at her with wide green eyes. He looked down at her chest and patted it before looking up at her questioningly again.

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together before she sat up with Harry in her arms. Prodding Sirius awake with her foot she started to rock Harry, "Sirius!"

"Wha! What's wrong?" Sirius bolted up right missing the slight giggle that escaped Hermione's lips. Harry just stared at the two adults while his stomach grumbled.

"I think he wants me to breast feed him," Hermione bluntly stated staring at Sirius's blank expression. She tried to soothe the now irritated Harry. He let out a couple whimpers, which meant that full-blown crying was on the horizon.

Scratching his now messy hair, which only reached up past his ears, Sirius looked bleary-eyed for a minute or so before nodding his head, "There should be a maternis spell somewhere in the parenting book Lily gave us. The one she got us when we were in Canada."

Hermione sobered at the mention of Lily, but this didn't last long as Harry let out a mournful wail. Patting her chest repeatedly Harry also let out a couple more whimpers emphasizing his hunger.

"Could you please pass the book over while I try to soothe Harry some?" Hermione rubbed Harry's back while rocking him back and forth. However, this did nothing to quell Harry's cries. That feeling of clenching hunger, and possibly gas, would not just go away with soothing back rubs or a gentle rocking.

Sirius stretched and mumbled an affirmative before sitting up to search through their bedside table. He found bits and bobs: rubber bands, an emergency wand, a pencil, a dust bunny, and then finally a white book with blue letters. He gently lifted it out of the drawer and slipped back into their bed with it firmly in his grasp. Looking over to Hermione and Harry, Sirius looked down at the parenting guide again.

Both Hermione and Sirius had their suspicions about why Lily had given them the book. With what had happened as of late their qualms were confirmed, Lily had known something bad was going to happen. Sirius internally growled. This was all Dumbledore's doing, no matter how well his intentions were…he had damned two of the best people in the world, well at least to Sirius and Hermione.

It explained so much. Lily had been collecting strange items in the Potter vault for no significant reason. How she had purified Kreacher's locket somehow. Why Lily kept looking at Harry and almost crying. Why Lily kept telling them that she loved them. The abundant amount of affection was well appreciated at the time, but now it made Sirius feel a cement block of guilt build in his gut. He couldn't help feeling that if they had done something, anything other than trusting Dumbledore, that maybe his family wouldn't have been endangered.

A poke to the side brought him out of his melancholy reflections, "Huh?" Sirius looked up at Hermione, who was still struggling with an upset Harry, "I'm sorry, love. Here's the book. I think Lily tabbed the important bits with red sticky things."

Hermione smiled despite the wailing infant in her arms, although her emotions were still mixed about Sirius, she did love him. It could be that her other lives were melding and that her memories of the life-that-never-would-be were fading. She took the book from Sirius in one hand whilst still rocking Harry with her other arm, "They're called post it notes, Sirius. Thank you."

She popped open the book with a flick of her wrist and flipped to the appropriate page while snuggling closer to Sirius. He wound his arm around Hermione and Harry before settling to look over her shoulder down at the book. Waggling his fingers he tried to catch Harry's attention long enough to stop his cry.

Harry upon seeing a wiggling thing in his blurred vision grabbed onto said finger and tugged it closer to his mouth subduing his cries for now. Sirius knowing the fate of his poor digit resisted Harry's efforts, but not strongly enough to actually prevent Harry if he really tried.

Hermione chuckled at their antics and read the breast feeding page with great interest…

_Breast feeding 101_

_When choosing this avenue for mothers and mothers to be there are things one must know. The babe should only feed when it is hungry, although there are times when the babe will want a comfort feed. In these instances, such as when the baby could be sick, let the baby feed as it wishes. However, do be sure to wean your child eventually, as it does not do well for older children to still want to breast-feed. There are pros and cons to breast-feeding, which we will look at later on in this chapter. _

_For new adoptive mothers to be who want to breast-feed please turn to page fifty-two…_

"Have you found it, yet Moine? I don't think I can distract Harry for long, he's gumming me to death," Sirius peered over at Harry raising an eyebrow as the wee babe continued to suck on his poor finger.

Flipping to page fifty-two Hermione trailed down the page with her clear polished manicured finger, "I think I've found the spell for it. It's called _lacturnis matirnis_. There is a warning though…"

"What is it, love?" Sirius tried to pull away from Harry's grinding gums with no avail, as Harry would start to whimper while Sirius tried to take back his finger.

Looking up at Sirius, Hermione pulled Harry closer detaching Sirius's now pruny from his gummy mouth. Harry whimpered a bit before patting Hermione's chest again and looking up at her with a scrunched up face. Brushing a strand of his hair Hermione gently stated, "Hang on, sweetheart. This will take but one moment."

"It says that the spell is a permanent one. Once I put it on I will lactate like I've just given birth myself. It'll only dissipate naturally," she began to set Harry up to nurse when Sirius stopped her from unbuttoning her sleep shirt.

Deeply sighing Hermione gave Sirius a questioning look, "What's wrong Sirius? Do you want him to starve? We don't have any formula and the stores won't be open for a while." She unbuttoned her sleep shirt and pointed a finger at her chest, "I'll be fine, dear. No worries."

Sirius took his hand back and pecked her lips gently, "As long as you're sure."

Smiling at him Hermione finished reciting the spell swishing and flicking her finger. This spell was simple enough that no wand was even needed. "Lily gave us this book, Sirius. I'm sure that it'll work flawlessly."

Snickering at her comment Sirius nodded nuzzling her neck, "I love you, Hermione. I'm certain that, like always, Lily planned everything out perfectly. She's always been quite good like that. Always dependable."

A sobering smile snuck up onto Hermione's face, "I love you too, Sirius…She really was quite something."

At this point Harry had had enough of all this conversation and began pawing at Hermione's breast, which was already filling with milk if Hermione's disgruntled expression had anything to say about it.

Helping him latch onto a more suitable position Hermione let out a sigh of relief from the pressure leaving her chest, "Happy now are we, Harry?" Harry in turn gave a satisfied gurgle against her chest letting some droplets drip out of the side of his mouth. In typical baby like fashion Harry preferred going back to feeding than conversing with Hermione.

Sirius had a loving look of admiration as he watched Hermione take care of Harry as though she had birthed him into the world herself. In a small corner of his mind though, he felt as if he were robbing James and Lily of their son. As soon as those dark thoughts had shaded over his face Hermione brushed her hand on his face.

Hermione had an inkling as to what Sirius may have been feeling, "We're not stealing him away from them, Sirius. We're giving him a family again. He's our second chance at protecting what Lily and James died to save."

Sirius buried his face into the side of her neck, tears stubbornly trickling down his face, "Still…"

"We're keeping our promise to them, love. It's the right thing to do," Hermione ran a hand through the back of his hair before kissing the side of his head.

Harry slowed his suckling to look up at his uncle and aunt; however, this did not last long as his stomach began demanding more sustenance. With nothing else in mind, he began to feed once more.

Sirius sighed and tightened his hold on the two loves of his life, "Speaking of mistakes…I suppose we should call Remus after we all get a little bit more sleep, eh?"

Hermione beamed at Sirius, "I believe that's a good idea, sweetie. A lovely idea."

As Harry stopped suckling to settle down to the land of nod still on top of Hermione's chest, the two adults around him settled back into the land of slumber as well. The sunlight's early morning rays still shone down on the three of them when they all drifted off.

(((())))

In another part of the world where the sunshine was beaming down, Remus Lupin was nursing a strong cup of coffee, black, in a green peeling chair at his brown scruffy table. He had a bedraggled look about him, even though he was quite neat otherwise. Underneath his eyes lay grey bags indicating the long night beforehand.

Remus Lupin was a very sensible man, so when he found out that Peter had betrayed them all he did the most reasonable thing to do. He helped capture Peter and almost throttled the hell out of the little rat. His eyes burned such bright amber that it looked as if the wolf would take over and eat Peter whole. However, after the Aurors took over manhandling Peter into a secure anigmus proof holding cell, Remus felt quite hollow. His best friends had all but abandoned him in their various ways; Lily and James died, Peter betrayed them while Sirius and Hermione seemed to disappear off the face of the earth.

Blowing a bit of the steam off of his coffee Remus continued to look out his kitchen window letting his melancholy thoughts wander around his mind some more. Watching the dust particles dance in the sunlight, he felt as though his affliction were the cause of this. If he hadn't been bitten as a child then perhaps they would've trusted him enough to have him as their secret keeper instead of Peter.

He let out a very deep sigh palming his face and ignoring his groaning stomach. Remus knew that there was very little left in his fridge, but because he was in between jobs there wasn't much he could do about it. Things were just not going well today.

(((())))

In the Black house the smell of freshly cooked food wafted throughout the house as Kreacher crept up the stairs to the master bedroom with a tray in hand. Another tray followed after him like a lost puppy following its new master. The hallways were alight with natural light flooding every inch; Hermione had found a way to enchant their ceiling in the same way that Hogwarts had enchanted their own ceiling. A couple swatches of fluffy blue clouds floated by here and there on the ceiling as Kreacher walked on towards quiet breathing.

Pushing the white elegant door open with a snap of his fingers Kreacher peered into the room. There on the large master bed under a fluffy blue duvet lay Hermione and Harry both wrapped up in Sirius's arms. Harry clung to Hermione much like a sleeping baby spider monkey cooing in his sleep every so often.

Clearing his throat Kreacher approached the little family before setting down the tray he was carrying and lowering the tray that had been floating behind him. With a wave of his small hand the curtains obscuring the room's occupants from the sunlight gracefully parted and tied themselves securely onto either side of the large elegant French windows.

Making his way towards Sirius he poked his pajama-covered shoulder. When that didn't work Kreacher cleared his throat loudly and shook Sirius's shoulder gently, "Master Sirius, breakfast is now served. The trays are at the end of your bed. Kreacher placed a warming enchantment on both trays if neither you or soon to be mistress is hungry. Is there anything else young Master wants?"

Kreacher's deep bullfrog voice penetrated Sirius's world of dreams causing him to crack open an eyelid as Kreacher spoke to him. He throat had somehow become quite dry leading him to croak out a simple, "Thank you, but no thanks Kreacher."

"Well then. Since young Master does not want anything else, Kreacher will go clean the rest of the manor," with that Kreacher disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

That snap managed to wake Harry up causing the wee babe to start crying, thereby waking Hermione up. Bleary eyed she sat up and started rocking Harry again humming a nonsensical tune. Yawning Hermione peered over her shoulder to where Sirius was sitting up as well. Sirius gave Hermione a lopsided grin and Hermione leaned over pecking his lips. Harry soon stopped crying after settling back in Hermione's arms.

Sirius smiled at Hermione, "Kreacher brought us some breakfast. I think we could all do with some before we find Remus." Sirius pulled the closest tray towards himself and inhaled the delectable scents of

"I think that would be brilliant. I could do with a bit of bacon and eggs," Hermione stated after pulling one of the trays toward herself, but before she dug in she made sure to attend to Harry first and foremost. Harry happily gurgled up at her when she asked if he was hungry. Pointing at her breast Hermione tried to measure whether or not Harry was hungry.

Harry looked at Hermione's breast and wondered if he was hungry. His stomach was whining a bit so he patted her breast affectionately and smiled.

Taking that as her cue, Hermione undid her sleeping shirt and let Harry latch on. Feeling that he was secure Hermione pulled the tray closer to herself and began to eat the meal Kreacher had prepared.

After finishing up their breakfasts Sirius took both trays and placed them on top of their side table. Dropping a kiss on Hermione's forehead he gave her a wink before making his way to their ensuite bathroom.

(())

Hermione, Sirius, and Harry were soon all running around to get ready despite having a bit of a splash with Harry in the baby bath. Making sure to bundle up Harry in a fluffy white towel, Hermione made sure to get him all set and dressed. Rifling through what remained of Harry's onesies and nappys she picked out a woodsy green and beige one with a small hooting owl picture displayed on the front. It would hoot every once and a while looking up at the now dressed and diapered Harry.

Hermione had chosen an ivory button up tunic with dark blue jeans that she modified so that it would be a low-rise with only a slight flair. She also strapped on a smile brown leather watch with a gleaming gold face. While she dressed herself Sirius held Harry bouncing him to an unknown tune while Hermione finished lacing up her converse shoes. Passing Harry over to Hermione Sirius dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a Rolling Stones logo featured on his chest. Slipping on some worn jeans and his old sneakers Sirius was as ready to go as Hermione and Harry.

"So where does Remus live, Sirius? I've never had the chance to ask him before we stopped speaking to him for some reason," Hermione asked over her shoulder as she searched around their room for a spare sling they had kept incase Lily and James had a date night. Bouncing Harry gently, Hermione stuck a hand in their closet feeling around for the lost sling.

"Well from what I recall it was a mainly muggle area called Salford in the Greater Manchester. Could you grab me a coat from the closet too, dear?" Sirius asked trying to find where they had dropped the baby bag. He hoped it was filled with the appropriate things: stomach reliever, nappys, extra onesies, and a stuffed stag. Sirius wondered how Harry was able to sleep without it. This curious train of thought was broken when he found the dark blue and white baby bag. "AHA! I found the baby bag," Sirius had a satisfied look on his face as he held the bag like a first prize trophy.

"That's lovely, Sirius, but I still can't-" Hermione paused before happily pulling out an aquamarine sling. She hugged Harry close to her chest and waved the sling in the air, "Sirius I found the sling, could you please help me with Harry? I need to get him in and attached to the sling, which should really be attached to me as well. That is unless you want to carry him?"

Sirius snorted, "As much as I love Harry. I don't want to get his vomit all over me when we apparate close to where Remus lives. I will help you with that sling though, love." Sirius put the baby bag down on the bed and took Harry away from Hermione's arms, "Hello little guy. How are we doing?" Sirius brought Harry high up into the air and blew a raspberry on his stomach causing Harry to burst out into bubbly giggles.

Hermione smiled at the sight before her while she slung the sling onto her shoulder. Moving over to grab Harry, Sirius pulled Harry gently away causing Hermione to give chase and try to get Harry into the sling, "Sirius we're burning daylight. It's already…" she checked her watch, "…noon now." A frown creased her normally smiling face, but Sirius would have none of that. Pulling Hermione towards him and Harry, he tickled her side eliciting a short laugh and a smile.

"Here you go. Is Harry secure in your sling?" Sirius asked diverting her attention back to Harry.

Hermione made sure that the sling was properly in place and that Harry was snuggly secure. Bouncing on her feet, she gently nodded an affirmative.

"Shall we then, my love?" Sirius queried putting out his hand in a gallant fashion.

Laughing at his antics Hermione took his hand and held Harry close, "Lets."

With that they popped out of existence and neared their chosen destination.

(((())))

Remus was in his overgrown front yard in front of his shabby small house. The brown paint was peeling and the roof looked like it should be thatched again. This small tattered abode bordered a forest so the scenery was abundant with trees. He was resting on his thighs breathing in deep breaths. Chopping wood for hours would generally not wind him so much, but he needed the money. A family a mile or so away from him said that if he chopped up a couple pounds of firewood for them they would give him thirty pounds. It didn't seem like a lot, but every little bit helped especially because his stomach moaned in hunger.

He glanced at the small pile of wood to his left side and mentally counted how many more hours it would take to chop up the rest of the wood they had requested, "Bollocks…this will take me a while."

Even though he was a wizard, magical energy just like normal energy could be tapped out, so until he had more energy in general…menial labor like this was all he could get.

As Remus was about to pick up his axe again, to tackle yet another piece of wood, a small pop was heard near his vicinity. Following that pop was a distinct cry of a child and scents that he thought had disappeared off the face of the earth.

He turned his body to where he thought his visitors would be, unknowingly holding his breath. Sometime during the day the heat and heartbreak had played with his mind and his senses making him wary about the sounds around him.

"Remus?" "Hey Moony! Look over here!"

Rubbing his eyes to make sure the heat beating down on him wasn't causing a mirage, Remus held back tears. First taking small steps towards the couple with the baby he broke into a run as the heat made the image waver.

However, instead of the image of his lost friends vanishing Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, "I'm so sorry Remus."

Remus laughed and wound his arms around both Hermione and Sirius, "I'm just glad. Both of your aren't gone and Harry is safe." He looked down at the crying baby and kissed his forehead.

Hermione wound one arm around Remus and the other around Sirius, "We'll make it up to you."

Remus shook his head, "You don't have to."

Sirius barked out a laugh and stated, "We know that old man, but we're going to anyway. You're family."

Hermione smiled at that thought, "We're family." Taking back her arms she slipped out the stomach reliever and gave Harry a single drop, "I'm sorry munchkin. Does that feel better?"

Finally getting the attention Harry wanted for his queasy stomach, Harry sighed and snuggled back into his sling cooing happily.

And for once the heat beating down on all four of them didn't bother them as they moved towards Remus's scruffy abode.

(((())))

Remus flushed a little from both exertion and embarrassment as they entered his home, although everything was clean it was Spartan and quite shabby. However, these things didn't deter Sirius and Hermione from following him into his house. Just because Remus lived in a virtual hovel, a clean one at that, didn't mean anything about his character, but rather that those around him didn't give him a chance because of his furry problem.

Remus sat them down at his old kitchen table and pulled out two green peeling chairs for them to sit on. A puffskein bounced down from his cupboard with a large dead spider disappearing into its mouth.

Harry seeing a glimpse of the puffskein bounced in his sling and began opening and closing his hands whining.

"Oh Harry, that's not your puffskein, it's Uncle Moony's puffskein," Hermione gently stated rocking him in his sling.

Remus let the puffskein on his hand as Sirius took a seat while Hermione continued standing and rocking Harry. Remus smiled at Harry's antics, "I'm sure I can give you one of Melody's babies. She just had a litter of them in my closet with a puffskein that snuck into my house a while ago."

And with that what had been broken between the three friends was slowly mending; however, this moment was interrupted by a soft knocking on Remus's door.

Remus quirked a brow at the door, "The Greysons know that I won't be done chopping their wood until four." Looking down at his wristwatch, "It's only half past noon."

Sirius frowned and stopped Remus from going to open the door, "I have a bad feeling I know who's at the door, mate." He crept towards the door as the knocking continued and let his hand rest on the heavy metal doorknob.

Hermione held Harry closer to her as she walked farther away from the door, "I hope you're wrong, Sirius."

Harry noticing his aunt and uncle's discomfort began impatiently bouncing in his sling, his gurgles high pitched and wanting.

"Shh baby boy, we'll be alright," Hermione soothed rubbing circles into Harry's back.

Pulling the door open before the person on the other side had anything else to knock about Sirius was not surprised to see Dumbledore's bewildered look, "Hello Professor."

Dumbledore looked bewildered for a moment before stating what he had come here to say, "Harry should be brought to Petunia away from the wizarding world. It is safer that way."

Remus walked over to see what the commotion was after Hermione stated that both Harry and her were all right.

Hermione knew that Dumbledore still insisted that Harry be placed with Petunia and she knew that would be a bad idea. Petunia held a deep-seated bitter grudge against Lily that she had tried to erode before, but this only caused friction between the two sisters. Petunia was still fond of Hermione and even though she had shunned Lily she looked at Hermione differently. Perhaps it was because Hermione kept trying to connect with her sister in different ways than Lily had. Lily had tried to show that even though things had changed they still loved her. This was all true, but Petunia still felt excluded. This exclusion washed away when Hermione presented her with a couple magical things. To show her that magic wasn't dangerous or scary all the time and that it could do wonders in keeping touch. Petunia felt touched, and that's when things began mending between the two sisters.

Remus gave a curious look at both Sirius and Dumbledore, "What's going on?"

"Remus, my boy, you're one to clearly see logic, please convince Sirius to give Harry to Petunia. It is for the greater good that he must be hidden away in the muggle world," Dumbledore stated sternly his grandfatherly persona and twinkling eyes going on overdrive.

Remus had a deeply set frown when he considered what Dumbledore had said, and before Sirius could take things into his own hands Remus firmly stated, "I do see the logic in this, Professor."

"Remus!" Sirius looked aghast even though both men were still blocking Dumbledore's way, neither looked as though they would budge.

Remus looked over at Sirius, "Yes. I do see the logic, but it doesn't make any sense when you factor in reality. He's in as much danger there as he could be here. Both Hermione and Sirius have good heads on their shoulders so I doubt they would let anything, and I mean anything, happen to Harry." Snorting he gave the Headmaster a challenging look, "We've already lost James and Lily. Losing Harry too would just be too much, Headmaster. Haven't you felt loss before?"

Dumbledore looked pensive, "Yes, yes I have. I suppose…I shall let the matter drop for now." Nodding to both men he turned on his heel and apparated back to Hogwarts. It seemed as though they had hit a nerve, but neither man felt too bad about it. They had forgiven one another, but today Dumbledore would find no absolution with them.

(((())))

Well that is all for this update. I hope the weather is fine wherever you may find yourselves. Another recommendation, of the musical variety this time, would be 'I was made for sunny days' by the weepies. If this song is not what you were interested in, something more so splendid would be Doctor Who.

Have a wonderful day, afternoon, or evening.

Cheers!

- JJOAS


	6. Chapter 5: Moving On

Hippocampus by JJOAS

The update is finally here!

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

"**We grow neither better nor worse as we get old, but more like ourselves."**

**- Mary Lamberton Becker**

Thank you all so much for reading. We have now reached 1000+ hits, which I am so appreciative of.

A special thanks to all those that reviewed: LeonaMasha, bookaddict19, James, LauRawrCait, jujulicia, FunIsVool, Nixy, and the-tall-girl-in-green. Your reviews make me all fuzzy inside and help inspire the cogs in my head that inspire me to keep on writing.

Pardon any mistakes, if I didn't catch them in my long editorial process then just point them out, cheers!

((()))

Chapter Five: Moving On

(())

_Resolution:__ A firm decision not to do or to do something._

()

Remus set out his last bit of tea for Hermione and Sirius unheeding that it was all he had left, "I'm sorry if it's not enough. There's not much to do about that." He tried to laugh it off, but both Hermione and Sirius picked up the slight dimming in his eyes and the deeply setlines in his face.

Calming the frown that wanted to creep up on his face Sirius took a deep breath and tried to smile, "Moony, old boy, we'd like it if you moved in with us as soon as possible." Sirius attempted to settle down into his seat, but found that Remus's expression made him feel a curious bout of guilt.

Hermione also took a seat once she found all was well and safe for Harry, "Remus, please hear us out before you say no." Her pleading tone always got to Remus, and all of them knew this.

Remus made a face, but with a resigned sigh he took a seat next to the couple, "Alright, but you both know how I feel about charity."

Sirius grinned and folded his hands up on the table in a business like manner, "That's the great thing Remus. We're family, and you know we are, family beyond blood. If you were to come live with us you wouldn't be freeloading, I know that was bordering your thoughts."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "What is your proposition exactly then Sirius?"

Hermione smiled and let Harry grab hold onto one of her fingers, "Don't gum me to death, sweetie." Harry in turn happily grabbed her finger unheeding of the conversation around him. Cooing up at Hermione, Harry took her index finger and waved it up and down with all the strength he could muster.

Looking over to both Remus and Sirius, Hermione cleared her throat, "What he's trying to say, Remus, is that we miss you. On the plus side you could babysit Harry anytime you wanted if you were to live with us."

Remus looked ecstatic, but wary all at the same time, "So…I guess _if _I were to agree…I could earn my keep by babysitting Harry so I wouldn't be a burden?" He rubbed his chin contemplating the possible pros and cons of this.

The couple ignored his comment about being a burden because as much as they tried to dissuade him of this thought it was a long standing and hard for Moony to let go of.

Sirius's eyes gleamed with excitement, "It'll be great Moony! Since Mione and I are going to get married soon, less than a month soon, you could take care of Harry when there are too many things to take care of. You get to spend time with Harry, have room, board, and whatever else you like." He stood up and leaned a little closer to Remus wiggling his eyebrows, "You know you want to!"

Remus pushed Sirius away and shook his head chuckling, "Sirius. Personal space."

Sirius smiled and threw an arm around Hermione. He kissed her temple and gave Remus a cheeky grin.

"Above everything Remus, we really just want you around. Could you please do this for us? We've already lost James and Lily," Hermione's tone was mournful, which caused Harry to anxiously suckle on her finger. The change of tone in the conversation was now bothering him.

Remus noted this and sighed, "I know, but are _you_ sure?" He ran his hand through is hair idly wondering if all this stress would thin out of his hair.

Sirius gave Remus a sincere look and placed a rough hand on his shoulder, "Remus, mate. She's right. I know I sound terribly paranoid, but having you around would be safer than not. Don't take it the wrong way because you can leave whenever you like, but having three against the world are much better odds than just two."

"We even have a room for you during your furry periods. Hermione also offered to make you a potion to help keep your mind in check," Sirius stated a smile sneaking up on his face.

Remus looked amazed at the prospect of still keeping his mind around the full moon and he sat in contemplative silence for only a moment.

Hermione tended to easing Harry's discomfort while Remus lost the contemplative look on his face, "I can see what you mean. Well okay, I'll live with you both, but I _will_ earn my keep… Thank you so much!" Smiling once that was said he got up and slung an arm around the both of them engulfing them an awkward hug.

They didn't know that it wasn't just a thank you from saving him from the current lifestyle he was accustomed to. It was a thank you for more than just accepting him as he was, but more for the love they freely gave him.

(((())))

Soon the last leaves of October fell from their rusty reds, burnt oranges, and cherry yellows into crispy crunchy browns. The winter frost had come in slowly during the first week of November, but now in the second week the trees were bare and the air was cold. So cold that Hermione was able to draw a small happy face with her finger on the moister accumulating on the window. The early morning sunlight streaked past the dew and tempered the cold air.

Hermione was sitting at the bay window that now resided on one side of the Black family room. Her legs were tucked under her and a binder full of names, numbers, schedules, and the like lay on her lap. The wedding was stressing her out more than she had thought. Since the Weasleys were related to the Black family and apparently good friends with both Sirius and Hermione they were coming over to help with the wedding preparations. They couldn't really do all this in public, so it had to be done small, fast, and quick even if Voldemort was no longer on the rise. The threat of someone trying to harm Harry or mob him for some reason or another was quite real.

She put her face against the window and let her thoughts wonder about some more. The cool moister on the glass cooled not only her head, but also her worrying thoughts; thoughts about how to get rid of Voldemort as soon as possible were at the top of the lengthening list.

"Love!" Sirius yelled down the hallway, "There's a bit of mail for us. The goblins have set up a meeting for Lily and James's will reading next week." Sirius walked into the family room at a languid pace and smiled down at Hermione taking a seat next to her.

Pulling her legs out from under her, Hermione held the binder in her arms and placed her head on Sirius's shoulder, "That's good to know. Is Remus still reading Harry a story?"

Sirius relaxed against Hermione and wound an arm around her, "Mhmm. They're on the bit about how the ugly duckling isn't liked by everyone. Are you alright?"

He tilted his head and took in her delicate features. Hermione had bright green eyes with the same almond shape as Lily and Harry. However, her eyes were a darker shade, more evergreen than the electric emerald green shades both Lily and Harry had. Currently her eyes looked worn and weary. Sirius also noted there were bags under her normally bright eyes. Her hair was mussed up more than usual, a sign that she had ran her hands through it far too much today. She even looked paler than her already porcelain skin.

"Honey?" Sirius put a hand on her forehead feeling whether or not her temperature was not the norm. It was perfectly normal, but that didn't change the concern that flickered past Sirius's face.

Hermione gave Sirius a small smile, "I'm quite alright, sweetheart. I've just been feeling a bit stressed with the wedding. There's so much to do, but so little time…" Hermione's breaths began to hitch before she started ranting about what they hadn't finished yet, "We haven't set up Harry's room or the rest of the house even though we've cleaned everything; dark magic, filth and all. I've only just finished making over the family room, the kitchen, and the hallway upstairs, and the attic. I haven't even _found_ a dress yet much less a venue that will be far away from the public. **And** we still need to do things for Lily and James's funeral. Because burying them is _not_ just a way to get rid of their bodies…" Breaking out into soft sobs Hermione buried her head into his shoulder.

Tightening his arm around her Sirius let her cry it out, "We _will_ have a funeral for Lily and James; a _proper_ funeral. We'll get the house done in due time, and the wedding will be fine because we have so much time still, darling. We have _loads_ of time. A Christmas Eve wedding should mean that we're safe. Everyone will be too busying getting smashed to bother with trying to ruin your big day." He let his hand run through her hair in a comforting manner before kissing her temple.

With a watery smile against his shoulder Hermione mumbled out, "Our big day, Sirius. _Our_ big day."

With that the couple spent what little time in the peaceful quiet that they could with one another before the hustle and bustle of life would sweep them away from one another again.

(((())))

In another room of the house, where they had set up a Harry's new permanent residence, Harry and Remus were sitting in a comfy recliner reading about an ugly duckling. Harry partially listened to the story and looked at the blank walls and small wooden cot in the corner. His memories of his mummy and daddy from before were getting fuzzy. The only strong memory he had was of the horrible night and every time he thought about it, he would end up sobbing. That night was terrifying and so disheartening.

Remus paused in his reading of The Ugly Duckling by Hans Christen Anderson when he noted that Harry was swiveling his head to the book and then to the room around him. He supposed that it was bare. Both Hermione and Sirius had been to busy with everything that had happened recently to really fix up the rest of the house. Wondering what he could do to help, he was surprised out of his thoughts when Harry started patting his hand, "Oh hello, Harry. I suppose my thoughts ran away with me. Back to the story then…Where was I?"

Harry cooed happily and patted the well-painted page of the ugly duckling crying. Soon settling into Remus's arms again he looked forward to what would happen the poor duckling. Perhaps he would find some better luck. He wondered why the duckling's parents hadn't stood up for him, he's sure that his new mummy and daddy would surely stand up for him. Harry then decided then and there that Hermione and Sirius were his new mummy and daddy. Because his memories of his old life were fading, it only made sense to try and find stability with his new life.

" "They are afraid of me because I am ugly…" " Remus continued feeling increasingly bad for the duckling even though he knew the story from before. Both Harry and Remus settled back into the large beanbag chair content with the world even with their losses in life.

(((())))

Back down in the family room Sirius was called off to sort out where the venue would be. Hermione had all but forgotten that she could call on Kreacher for help with other things than just cooking, although she did feel bad for asking him. SPEW was still in the very back of her mind even if technically they were employing him. He did have a uniform, privileges, and the like. Putting her binder down onto the seat under the bay window she stretched her back.

Looking a bit better than before she called out, "Kreacher could you come here please?"

In an instant Kreacher popped in out of nowhere bowing slightly before politely asking, "Mistress is asking something of Kreacher?"

Softy smiling down at the house elf, Hermione recalled what he had been like before. The change was still astounding to her. One simple locket had done changed the old elf. With a thinking look on her face she asked Kreacher for a favor after taking out a list from her binder, "Kreacher could you please get all these items for me? They're for the master bedroom and the ensuite bathroom, Harry's room, Remus's room, the other guest rooms, the main bathroom, the loos, the hallway here on the first floor, the stairs leading the second floor, the sitting room, backyard, patio, dining room, and basement." Hermione took a deep breath after listing ever place that needed sprucing up. Handing Kreacher the list and an infinity pouch from Sirius's joint account with her, Hermione gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry if the list is long, Kreacher. Do you think you could do this for me?" Hermione knew that it was a lot to ask of someone, but at the moment she needed all the help she could gather.

Kreacher flicked open the folded list and watched with a slight bewilderment at how long the list had stretched, a good six feet. Humming in thought Kreacher folded up the list quickly after scanning all the items, "Kreacher is a good house elf, Mistress. This is just a tiny favor in comparison to what Kreacher has been told to do before. Kreacher will be back at four before a late tea time." With that he popped out of existence to find the numerous items on the long list.

Hermione pondered what he had said. Comparing what he did have to do before this was a small task, but still because he had said that he would be back at four, which was five hours away, it meant that some of the items would be hard to find. Shaking her head she sent a silent apology his way.

Errol, the Weasley's owl, tapped on the window with a letter tied to its foot. Moving over to the bay window she sat on her knees and undid the latch that kept the window closed. Errol had taken to sitting on the window box's lavender, which withstood even the hardiest winter in England.

"Oh Errol, what have I said about not sitting on the lavender," Hermione sighed and gave Errol a slightly put out look. She had taken some time putting in all the window boxes, the soil, and lavender.

Errol gave a look that resembled a sheepish look had it been on a human's face. Hooting and lifting his leg, Errol hopped closer to Hermione.

Smoothing down the feathers on his head, Hermione untied the letter from his leg, "Wait here for a bit and I'll get you an owl treat." Hermione slipped off of the bay window's seat and walked over to a high white shelf nearby. Pulling a glass jar off of the middle shelf she took out an owl treat and made her way to Errol, "Thank you Errol. I'll be sure to send this out with Sirius's owl."

Hooting happily after taking the owl treat, Errol flew off into the great blue sky.

Taking in the fresh air for a bit, Hermione sat back down on the seat and opened up the letter…

_Dear Hermione, _

_It's been a while since I've heard from you. Are you all right? _

_I recalled that you were still looking for a wedding dress, so if you need a seamstress I can help. _

_We all miss you. Please write back soon. _

_Love your friend, _

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione let out a slight hum as she thought over what Molly had written. Comparing it to what she learned in the journal, it all seemed plausible that they had become close enough to be sisters through the years that they, had apparently, known one another. She let out a slight sigh. She would be seeing Ron as an infant soon, and it unsettled her just a smidge. It wasn't that she loved him romantically, that faded a long time ago. Now it was just the unmistakable nervous knot when she thought about seeing him as an infant.

Going back to what remained of her fuzzy memories she rolled the idea of it all being an odd premonition of what could be. Even if Hermione had a slight inkling that the future-would-never-be was only aimed to help bring down Voldemort and not her personally she couldn't help but remember other things: like how Molly had been almost like a surgugate mother to her once her parents had died, or the ache she felt when she found that Harry's pain from losing so many never faded. Shaking her head her thoughts turned over to her upcoming nuptials again. Suddenly an odd theme song came to mind as she started looking over her to-do list once again, "Dum dum duuuum…dum…"

Abruptly an idea came to mind, in a 2010 episode of Doctor Who Amy Pond had gotten married. Hermione had loved that wedding dress the instant she saw it and had fancied having one just like it. Pulling out a sheet of paper she drew the dress from that Doctor Who episode, "Hopefully Molly can help making this dress because I'm fairly sure I won't be able to find it in this era…" Soon finishing up the sketch she started penning Molly a reply.

With that Hermione had got the ball rolling and most of her worries were abating. The only thing left to really deal with was the funeral, the will reading for James and Lily.

(((())))

Far away from the Black manor, a hundred and seventy odd miles away from London, was Ottery St. Catcherpole, Devon. This is where the burrow resided on a piece of farmland not yet looking like the impressive defiance of physics that it would one day be. Currently it just looked like a rather large farmhouse with two boxy floors attached to it.

Outside in the backyard Arthur and Sirius were talking amongst themselves about a perspective guests whilst keeping an eye on Charlie, Bill and Percy. The boys were playing a good round of sword fighting with sticks. The losers went to help the biting gnomes in the garden, and the winner got to chase both the loser and the gnomes.

Inside the burrow Molly was laying out the plans for Hermione and Sirius's wedding keeping one eye on Ron and another on the twins. Humming a happy tune under her breath she was caught slightly off guard when a large hawk-owl came knocking on the kitchen window. Making sure that the twins were behaving themselves and not poking their baby brother, "What do we have here?"

She undid the letter on the hawk-owl's leg and pulled out an owl treat from a nearby jar, "Here you are, fella."

The owl hooted a thank you and took off once Molly had the letter in her hands. She gently unraveled it and smiled to herself when she saw Hermione's familiar handwriting. Peeking over the letter to make sure the twins hadn't done something in the couple minutes that she wasn't watching over them, she read the letter's contents.

While Molly did this Ron watched curiously as his twin brothers murmured to one another about a potential plot to gain the freshly baked cookies off of the cooling rack. Ron; however, wasn't all that interested in cookies he couldn't eat. He'd never tasted it before so there wasn't much to miss. With big wide eyes Ron watched his mum quickly penning someone a letter. Finding that was a bit boring he started pulling up at his feet wondering if it would make him tumble over.

With that Molly tied a letter to Errol's leg and let him go out of the kitchen window, "Now don't dawdle, Errol!"

(((())))

Hours passed by and Hermione was now done her notation on the dress, revenue, and probable guests. She looked up at the ceiling and gave out a small sigh stretching out her limbs, "Ahh. I wonder what Remus and Harry are up to? I haven't heard a peep out of them this whole time." Letting the binder down onto her seat she shook her legs awake and cracked her back.

Making her way out of the living room and up to the second floor she made sure her steps were soft when she neared the vicinity of Harry's room. She had a feeling he might have been sleeping so she made sure to open the door silently soon peaking inside. Hermione smiled at what she saw, "Hey, Remus. How goes the napping?"

Remus grinned at her question and pointed at the sleeping infant in the crib with his thumb, "He took his sweet time about it. Kept round the room. I think he noted that it was kind of bare too."

Hermione shook her head, "Ahhh. I wouldn't worry about that too much. Kreacher should be back soon with my supplies. The only thing to really worry about then would be moving Harry without-" At that moment Kreacher popped into the room with two large paper bags.

"Kreacher has shrunk all of mistress's things that she had on her list. Is there anything else that mistress wants Kreacher to get?" Kreacher asked after placing the two large paper bags down onto the ground.

Remus raised his eyebrow at the sight before him before hiding a laugh into a cough. Hermione made a face at Remus before turning back to Kreacher, "Thank you Kreacher, but I'll be fine. I've enlisted Remus, here, to help and Sirius will help as well when he comes home."

"Kreacher will make lunch now," with a bow and a short pop Kreacher disappeared.

Hermione peered into the two large paper bags, "Remus could you un-shrink everything in the red bag with his name on it? I'm going to transfer Harry into the master bedroom." She looked up to see Remus nodding and crouching down himself to look into the bag. Walking over to the crib she brushed a bit of hair out of Harry's slumbering face. Picking him up gently and waiting for a bit for Harry to get comfortable in her arms again, Hermione let a grin creep up onto her face.

Harry cooed softly in his sleep snuggling into Hermione's arms. She kissed his tiny forehead, wincing slightly at the scar that still looked too dark. Hermione was still at odds as to how to get rid of the Horcruxe that now lived in the four month old's forehead. Nuzzling his nose with her own she held him a little closer to her chest before mouthing that she would be back.

Remus nodded. He sometimes didn't understand the faraway looks Hermione would sometimes get. However, he had seen it so many times back when they were in Hogwarts that he figured it might just be one of her quirks. Remus did have an inkling that there was something more than that though, something much deeper. Shaking his head he began unshrinking the items inside the red bag after taking them out one by one.

(((())))

In the master bedroom Hermione set Harry's sleeping form gently down on their soft king sized bed. Moving four pillows around Harry, Hermione added some protection charms around him before adding an overlaying protection charm in the master bedroom. Leaving him alone still drove her paranoia into overdrive. Brushing her hand over his features, Hermione reveled in the fond memories that she had of Harry from before and of what she recalled of Lily and James. Even though she knew that they were gone she could sometimes hear their laughter and smell what they were like. The ache didn't really leave her heart. Hermione hoped that they were the last victims of Voldemort. With that thought, Hermione became determined that they would be the last victims.

Hermione looked at Harry's sleeping face with a great amount of resolve sparking her dark green eyes, "I'll make sure this life…that this will be better. That no one will have to suffer. Not this time." Kissing his forehead lightly Hermione whispered, "I love you little one and no one will ever harm you, over my dead body."

(((())))

Shortly Hermione was back in Harry's nursery with Remus looking at the pile of things in the middle of the room. Leaning over to peer at all of the items she had asked for Hermione laughed, "I can't believe he found everything. Kreacher is amazing."

Remus raised a brow at her exclamation, "Did you suppose he wouldn't find everything?"

Hermione caught his insinuation and blew a raspberry in his direction, "I wouldn't torment Kreacher like that. I just figured that it would be hard to find everything that I wanted. It was my dream nursery. Key word being dream here."

Remus chuckled and shrugged, "Whatever you say, Mione. Let's get to work." He bent over and waved his wand over the paint supplies that were off to the side.

Soon there were pieces of cloth protecting the floor and the paint rollers colored the upper part of wall a light blue while a chair railing attached itself to border the different colors of the wall. The lower part of the wall was painted a creamy beige. With the walls done Hermione and Remus both cast drying charms on the wall and within seconds things could be hung. Hermione painted Harry's crib a cool sky blue after both her and Remus cast a strong enchantment making the ceiling reflect a clear night sky bespeckled with stars. They made sure that the moon would shine out in the corner if the room's lights were closed acting as Harry's new nightlight.

There were now pictures framed up on the wall of Lily and James with a new born Harry, of Harry sitting and playing with Remus, Sirius, and Hermione respectively, of brilliant sunrises on a broom, and of flowers in the back garden. Hermione also put different shaped letters on the chair railing along with small flat figurines of a snitch, a lily, a wolf, a grim, and an otter all along the room.

After only an hour the whole room was completed. A large white book case, changing table, and simple desk sat on one wall of the room. Beside the crib was the comfortable fluffy reclining chair now covered in small blue, beige, and brown spots. Two leaf patterned curtains hung behind the crib and recliner on a metal rod. Harry's closet now had a child friendly dresser secured inside of it with clothes, blankets, toys, and the like all stored and hung.

Hermione smiled at their hard work and gave a sigh as she sunk onto one of the floor pillows they had put in Harry's room.

Remus grinned sitting down and slumping against her, "What's next?"

Hermione let her head fall onto his shoulder and with a slight laugh she stated, "Everything else."

(((())))

Sirius walked into the nursery and barked out a laugh at what he saw, "Well you were both quite busy. This place looks amazing."

From just the bare Spartan essentials came such a lovely and cozy new space for Harry. He chuckled and grinned at all the things Hermione had given him. Every knut was worth it when it came to his new family. Now if only he could convince Hermione to add a new addition to the family because while trying was fun the outcome was what he longed for.

Hermione smiled up at him and stood up ignoring Remus's whine as he let himself fall over to one side, "Hello love." She wrapped her arms round his neck and took in his scent, old books, fresh grass, motor oil, and a sweet musk, which now reminded her of home.

Sirius softly smiled down at Hermione, "Hello my darling. Anything I can do to help? Oh! Before I do forget the Weasley's said that they would love to have the wedding over at the Burrow."

Hermione gave out an affirmative nod against his chest. It would be odd to have another wedding there with different grooms, but it would be better. With a soft sigh Hermione stated, "It would be safer that way. The rest of the house needs a bit of work."

Sirius smiled, "Why don't you let Remus and I handle that bit of work? Harry could use a bit of time with you, and I bet it would ease your mind just a wee bit."

Remus nodded, "You should take a break Hermione. It's already quite late into the morning and Harry could use some comforting if he were to wake." He stretched out and popped some of his vertebrae letting out a relieved sigh.

Letting out a deep sigh Hermione made a face at Sirius and Remus, "Fine, but when you lot get the master bedroom I want to help. Harry will probably need a nap again later in the afternoon anyways." With a slight huff she stuck out her tongue at the two Marauders and dashed off to the master bedroom.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "This is one of the many reasons why I love that woman."

Remus chuckled his eyes sparkling with mirth, "She's as fiery as Lily." He pat Sirius's shoulder looking down at him slightly; even though their heights only differed by three inches, "We have a lot to do mate."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and gave Remus a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

At that statement Remus laughed out loud, "I'll show you the list, boxes, and bags of things. Hermione will have us busy for a while."

Peering over to look at what Remus was saying Sirius let out a long suffering sigh, "The things I do for that woman."

Remus wiggled his eyebrows, "Well at least it's not something that might wake Harry or scar him for life."

Sirius pushed his shoulder into Remus's shoulder coughing to hide his embarrassed laughter, "Let's not mention that any time soon."

Both men laughed at that embarrassing memory and started to work on floating everything to their designated places making sure to leave the things for the master bedroom upstairs. Soon the bathrooms were sparkling white in a seaside cottage theme with deep sinks, dark wooden cabinetry, baskets, stainless steel appliances, and fluffy white towels. The hallways were done up in proper fashion an hour later, all the guest rooms were made-over lovely and bright, Remus finally had a place he could call home, the dining room was now a cheery yellow so reminiscent of the kitchen James and Lily once had, and even the basement with Remus's special room had been finished off as the clock chimed twelve times.

(((())))

While the men were at work fixing up the rest of the house Hermione had lain down beside Harry's wee sleeping form. She had pulled the guard pillow away form one of his sides and used it to prop up her head as she stared down at him.

She hummed a soft tune under her breath as she brushed her fingers through his slowly thickening hair. His hair had grown in the three odd months that had past slowly resembling the bird's nest that she had grown so fond of. He really resembled James so much, but what most people didn't notice was that he had so much more of Lily through the other aspects of his personality. Harry had Lily's soft smile, her big heart, her fast intelligence, and her happy outlook. The only times that Harry had actually cried was during the night where everyone else celebrated as they mourned or when he had nightmares. The nightmares were to be expected. Hermione let out a deep sigh.

The pervious nightmares of the Malfoy Mansion, the battle against Voldemort in Hogwarts, finding so many dead loved ones, and the like had plagued her before. Now living in the past, the nightmares had trickled into oblivion as though there were the wisps of smoke of a long forgotten fire.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's soft cooing. He had woken up while she had been buried in her thoughts. His big green eyes wandered over her features: features that looked so much like someone he once knew, he smiled showing off his gums.

"Hello there Harry," Hermione whispered before pulling Harry closer to her in order to place him on top of her stomach. "How's your morning so far, huh? Little sweet pea," she wrinkled her nose and rubbed it against his giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Mummpabba," Harry cooed out not really getting the hang of words yet. However, he did know that he meant mummy. Hermione, however, thought he was just making nonsensical communication noises that babies often made.

"Would you like some milk? Are you hungry?" Hermione asked tickling his sides whilst making sure that he didn't fall off of her stomach.

Childish giggles filled the air as the two continued on with their conversation. It wasn't like the conversations they used to have when they were both in the same age range, but the fondness and easy air around them hadn't changed.

(((())))

Eventually the men made their way over to the master bedroom overhearing childish giggles and Hermione's voice talking about something or another. The air was crisp and the afternoon sun hung high in the air only disappearing at certain intervals to let fluffy white clouds pass by. Hermione pointed up at them with Harry tucked into her side staring at the sky in pure wonderment.

While Remus and Sirius had been doing some renovations around the house Hermione had chatted with Harry and charmed the ceiling once the conversation had gotten slow.

Sirius plopped down onto the bed next to them and gave Hermione a charming grin, "Lunch is ready, sweethearts. Kreacher has it all set up and apparently Molly is coming soon."

Remus chimed in, "I should really go check in on that. Come down and see the magic we've done to the house before lunch." He gave the little family a cheery wave masking the slight twang he felt in his chest. Sometimes seeing them like that made his green-eyed monster rear its ugly head; at times he felt as though he was a third wheel. Even though he knew they saw him as family being the kind uncle/brother figure wasn't always enough.

Hermione and Sirius watched Remus's retreating back before looking at one another. Hermione snuggled Sirius, holding Harry near both of them humming out a soft tune. Sirius let out a very deep sigh, "We need to get him a girlfriend."

Hermione almost choked on her spit at that instance. A flashing face of Tonks and Teddy ran through her mind. She looked at the content look washed over Sirius and Harry's faces before thinking back to Tonks and Teddy, "I'm sure he'll find someone. I bet you that she's even someone we know."

"Huh. What do you know, love?" Sirius questioned quirking his eyebrow propping his head up with his elbow.

Harry looked up adoringly at the two people nestled against him, "Mmmba. Daaa. Maa." He laughed at the reaction his words had caused soon putting his fingers into his mouth gumming his tiny digits.

Both adults stared at Harry in wonderment. Sirius lost interest in how Hermione knew what she did for the moment in order to stare at Harry in utter bewilderment.

Hermione's eyes were wide, "Did he just?"

Sirius made a strange sound with his throat before replying with a wispy, "I believe so…"

Hermione looked at Sirius before brushing her hand against his face, "I'm sure that where ever Lily and James are…they'd be happy that Harry's not as sad. They'll always be his parents, but right now Harry needs us."

Sirius gave a pained look at Harry and Hermione, "I just feel like we're betraying them in some way though as much as I love Harry…"

Harry at the sound of his name looked up at Hermione and Sirius, "Daaa? Maaa?"

Hermione pursed her lips and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's head before turning to Sirius and placing a warm kiss on his throat, "We should do all we can to provide Harry a childhood he would've missed otherwise. I know it feels heartbreaking Sirius. _I_ know. However, just look at Harry. Would you really want to deny him this?"

Sirius looked utterly torn. Heaving a deep sigh he made his decision. Pulling his little family ever closer to him he kissed Harry's cheek, eliciting a loud giggle and a drooling kiss back. He gazed into Hermione's eyes before giving her a loving gentle kiss, "As always you're right."

With that the small family lay in their comfy bed enjoying a bit of alone time before they were swept up in the fast motions of life again.

(((())))

Molly and her family soon came over to the newly made-over house tumbling out of the new fireplace bewildered by the change of the whole manor. Remus greeted them with a wave before calling up to Sirius and Hermione.

Molly looked worried for a moment pulling at Remus's sleeve, "We haven't interrupted their time alone together have we, Remus?"

Remus laughed at that thought before shaking his head, "No Molly. I don't think they really have time to do that since Harry came into their lives."

"Ahhh. Well if any of you need me I am willing to help. I have had enough experience," Molly chortled beaming up at the couple and Harry as they came down the stairwell.

Pulling them into a hug, Hermione was soon reacquainted with Molly and the rest of her family.

The rest of the day flew by and soon they were all sitting down at the newly renovated dining room sporting full tummies and satisfied smiles. Soon their happy mood would be brought down with the reality of things as an owl flew into the room through an open window.

The midnight black owl hooted and all the adults stiffened. A dark was only there if someone in your family had died and their resting place was ready for them. Hermione stifled the sob that had lodged its way into her throat before moving to take the letter off of the owl's leg. Sirius wrapped an arm around his soon to be wife while making sure to pull Harry out of his high chair and into their laps.

Molly gave the owl a small treat and it left with a dignified hoot. Soon enough everyone had engulfed Sirius, Hermione, and Harry in a massive group hug. It didn't matter that time had irrevocably changed and that she only known James and Lily for the short time they had together. It still hurt. It still hurt to know that now they had solid proof that Lily and James wouldn't be coming home even in their imagination.

The black note had silver swirling letters stating that James and Lily Potter's graves were ready and that their funeral should be held this evening. As time went by the occupants of Black Manor read the details of the note and cried over whom they had lost. Later that evening they all attended the quiet funeral of James and Lily Potter all dressed in black. Every expression everyone had in the little group that cried over whom they had lost, the experiences Lily and James would miss out on, and the future neither James and Lily could ever have.

Chilled winds whistled through the small gravesite at Godric's Hollow and Lily and James Potter were finally laid to rest in a proper fashion. Harry throughout this whole time looked at the sadness around him and cried along with them. He may not have remembered the biological parents that he was born to, but he knew somewhere in his slowly maturing mind that he would miss them.

(((()))

Days passed and soon turned into the week they had to hear Lily and James's will. Hermione and Sirius bundled Harry up in layers temperature charms to protect against the chill of the November air.

"Do you have everything we need?" Hermione queried making sure that Harry was snug in his sling. She pecked his cheek and Harry cooed out a loving, "Maaa. Mmmlub." Hermione grinned assuming that Harry had tried to say love, "I love you too baby boy."

Sirius came over, "Huh? I don't get sweet sayings said to me too?" He made a funny face at Harry before nuzzling his cheek. Harry responded with a loud childish laugh before giving Sirius a slobbery kiss, "Daaa. Mmmlub. Mmmlub."

Sirius winked at Hermione as she chuckled and punched him softly on the shoulder, "Let's get going, dear."

Noticing her reluctant look Sirius took charge and kissed her temple wrapping his arms around the two of them, "No matter what happens…we'll get through it together." Hermione nodded into his chest and clung onto him being careful not to squish the baby in between them.

With a quiet pop they were off and soon Lily and James's will and wishes would be completed.

(((())))

I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make everything more detailed at the tail end of the story. However, I don't currently have a lot of time to spare because there are a lot of things to do and read when you're becoming a nurse. With this in mind, the update for the next chapter might take quite a while because of my chosen profession. However, as I already have started all of the chapters it makes sense that it won't be forever and a day till I update again. Here's hoping.

If you're looking for a bit of inspiration movie wise, Soul surfer is quite a touching movie.

To have a better grasp on what the alternate world versions of Hermione, Remus, Harry, Lily, and Sirius look like I've set up a link down below.

Hermione played by Danielle Panabaker: .com/files/_

Remus played by Jeremy Irvine:

Infant Harry played by Harry as a baby. It's best to not ask how that was made: .

Lily played by Karen Gillan (Karen Gillan also plays Amy Pond in the sixth season of Doctor Who): .com/bank/in_car_karen_

Sirius played by Jason Behr: .net/fs48/f/2009/193/4/3/Sirius_Black_by_

I hope the weather favors you wherever you may roam and that luck finds you wherever you may go.

Cheers!

JJOAS


	7. Chapter Six: Part One

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

Pardon any mistakes, if I didn't catch them in my long editorial process then just point them out, cheers!

It's my first break in a while, and it'll be another long while before my next break. I wish you all the best with any midterms, if you have them right now.

((()))

Chapter Six: Tying the knot and other loose ends [December to February 1981]

Part One

(())

_Marriage__: Noun - The formal union of a man and a woman, typically recognized by law, by which they become husband or wife. Depending on what floats your boat, this can also be a formal union between a man and a man or a woman and a woman._

()

Hermione and Sirius apparated into the alleyway of the Leaky Cauldron with a mewling Harry in between them. Hermione cradled Harry kissing his forehead and humming a lullaby in his ear. It wouldn't do to have unwanted attention on them, especially if anyone noticed who they were. Quickly glancing at Sirius she motioned to their faces.

Sirius nodded and flicked his want at himself and at Harry and Hermione. For now Hermione looked like a blond with bright blue eyes and Harry had loose brown curls and bright blue eyes as well. Sirius now had short sandy hair with bright brown eyes, "Do you think anyone will notice?"

Hermione chuckled and whispered, "I hope so because this only lasts so long." Making sure that Harry settled down some she faced the wall and looked back at Sirius with a hand held out.

Grasping her hand, Sirius tapped the wall allowing the bricks to move apart revealing Diagon Alley. There was a lot of hustle and bustle amongst the many shops. Now that people believe Voldemort was gone there was more business and much more noise.

Shoving their way through the crowd making sure that they stuck together, the little family of three made it to Gringotts bank with nary a glance in their way. Letting out a deep breath relief coloring Hermione's face, "Let's go, sweetie. Destiny awaits."

Sirius snorted out a laugh and shook his head, while Harry looked up at what he considered at his parents. Gurgling he let out a childish laugh before hiding his face into his hands.

(((())))

The marble floors gleamed and Hermione's shoes clicked not helping in any way as the anxiety rose in her chest. Crystal chandeliers glimmered and shone giving the environment a warm glow. They made their way towards one of the tellers. Hugging Harry once again, Hermione cleared her throat. A small goblin looked at them and squinted. Sirius fidgeted slightly before leaning in and whispering, "We're here about the will reading for," his voice lowered even more, "…Lily and James Potter."

The goblin sneered at them; "I'll need a bit of your blood as proof then. Only relatives can be at a will reading." He held out his gnarled hand, his sharp nails making Hermione wary.

Sirius looked at Hermione, "Love?"

She gave a shaky breath, if she could give up her life, survive the second war with Voldemort, the torture of the loss of her loved ones, and actual torture itself then she could do this too. Hermione looked down at Harry. This was for Harry. Sighing she gave the goblin her right hand.

Said goblin had a feral look about him at that moment. If it were proven that she wasn't a relative they would certainly have a gruesome punishment, especially since he noticed that they were wearing disguises.

He let the enchanted dagger slide across her palm glowing a bright green. Grumbling at the loss of a possibly interesting punishment, the goblin gave them a curt nod, "Come with me."

Hermione looked back at her hand, which slowly closed and healed as though nothing had ever happened. Sirius wrapped an arm around her, "Everything will be fine."

Hermione leaned into Sirius's touch and kissed Harry's head. As they made their way towards dark tall double doors the goblin stated, "In here then. Griphook is already in there, humans."

Sirius gave the goblin a curt nod, not appreciating that he had been rude this whole time, "Thanks."

And soon they were sitting within the dark office waiting for Griphook to deliver their loved ones' last wishes.

(((())))

Peering over his thin librarian-like glasses Griphook read over the weathered parchment containing the Potter's will. He cleared his throat and stated in a gravely voice, "The will of James and Lily Potter remade on the first of August in the year 1980. This document states that the guardianship of their first-born son is to go to one Hermione Jane Evans and to one Sirius Orion Black," Griphook looked up at the couple in front of him.

Sirius nodded while Hermione tried to contain her tears. Harry squirmed and wiggled trying to get their attention. Hermione kissed Harry's forehead and let him play with her fingers. He cooed in delight and gurgled a soft Maaa and Daaa.

Griphook placed the parchment down, "It also states in a footnote that upon their deaths that one Hermione Jane Evans and one Sirius Orion Black will be given the choice to adopt their son. A separate parchment attached with this will, will be given to you at the end of the hearing."

Sirius's throat seemed to be as dry as the sierra desert, "Go on then." His hand gripped onto Hermione's willing himself to have the strength for this. No amount of money could bring their loved one's lives. The resentment for Dumbledore seemed as though it would never fade.

Griphook continued lifting up the parchment again, "They are to receive 20 million galleons upon the reading of this will. Harry will receive his trust fund at the age of 11 upon entering into Hogwarts with the sum of 10 million galleons. He will receive the main Potter account on his 17th birthday with the sum of 2.2 billion galleons. The other accounts containing deeds, journals, family heirlooms, and portraits are to go to him and his new guardians when this will has been read. One Remus Lupin will receive 10 millions galleons that will go directly to his account once this will has been read. He will not have the choice to refuse this money. One Arthur and Molly Weasley will receive 10 million galleons directly into their account once this will has been read. They will not have the choice to refuse this money. One Minerva McGonagall will receive 10 million galleons directly into her account. One Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is to receive a permanent restraining order and must not meddle in the affairs of the Weasley's, Lupin, McGonagall, Sirius, Hermione, and Harry. One Alice and Frank Longbottom will receive 2 million galleons and the loyalty of the House of Potter."

A bright light radiated from the parchment and engulfed the room. Light specks rained down causing droplets of yellow light to appear on everything that it touched. Harry cooed in delight letting go of Hermione's hand and then tried to grab the glittering specks of light.

Sirius looked up curiously letting the specks land on him. Hermione peered at the room, "What do the specks of light mean?"

Griphook grinned a goblin grin, "This means, Miss Evans, that the will has been activated and all the monies will be transferred to their new rightful owners."

He got out of his chair and waddled over, "This parchment now belongs to you." Handing Hermione the weathered parchment that had been attached to the will, Griphook gave them a firm look, "You should stay here and read that as well. It has the same effects as the last one. Also when you're done another one of my associates will escort you out of the bank. You're glamors are starting to fade." With that Griphook left the little family to read and contemplate what they should do.

Hermione felt the soft surface of the parchment before she began to read it out loud immediately recognizing her sister's looping handwriting, "To my dearest sister and almost brother-in-law. If you're reading this then we've died. Peter is fucking traitor. Those are James' words. I think our fate was inevitable after Dumbledore had told me what was to become of our son. Take care of Harry you two. Give him lots of siblings. Please adopt him. We've already sorted out the financial bits. He'll just have Potter as his second middle name. Tell him about us. Tell him that we loved him more than life itself. Hermione…I'm so so sorry. I should've listened to you, but Dumbledore showed me an alternative where you and Sirius would die. I would rather have it be James and I. James wholeheartedly agreed with this. I'll let him say his piece a little later. We love you. Please be safe. Don't trust Dumbledore, but you already knew that. My little sister, you're brilliant. I'm always going to miss you and you're crazy antics. Tell Petunia I loved her too even if she was a bitch. There's a round crystal ball in one of our accounts. It has her name on it. I wanted to give it her, but we were never on a good foot. Tell her I'm sorry. I wish I could've included her in our lives. Be happy. Move on. Have a pastie and chips…" Hermione choked on her tears and buried her face into Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius rubbed Hermione's back, "Shhh…it's alright love. Do you want me to continue reading it?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Sirius's neck, "Please."

Harry worriedly looked up at Hermione and Sirius burying his face into Hermione's chest. Whimpering he pawed at her breast, "Maa?"

Hermione wiped away her tears with the heel of her hand, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I suppose you're hungry now, hmm?"

Harry continued pawing her breast, "Mew mew Maaa."

Hermione opened her shirt and helped Harry latch on immediately settling down. Unbeknownst to them, Sirius had been looking at them. His eyes radiated adoration for his soon-to-be wife and his soon-to-be son.

Sirius cleared his throat his eyes tearing up at James' familiar chicken scratch that followed after Lily's looping handwriting, "I'm going to let James have his word in now. I love you all so much. I wish it could've been different and that we could've all lived happily ever after, but life's not fair like that. Sirius, my brother in all but blood, and my favorite little sister-in-law we love you, but I think Lily already wrote that in multiple times. Be there for our son. Protect him, raise him, and treat him as though he was your own. Teach him pranks, Quidditch, about girls, about everything that I can't teach him. I know that bastard, both them, all of them. They should burn, but don't go after them. I've learned that family, family ties, are so much more important than revenge. Live life to the fullest…"

Sirius looked pained and turned his head towards Hermione, "So adoption, huh?"

Hermione gazed down at Harry's face, his chubby cheeks, and happy eyes as he kept feeding, "It's their last wish, and I already love him as my own."

Sirius took a deep breath, "Me too, love. Me too."

(((())))

Weeks passed quickly by after that meeting and now there was only five days before the wedding. Things were settling and the day of Sirius and Hermione's wedding approached. With everything finally squared away Hermione felt at ease for the first time in weeks.

December had finally rolled in and soon the wedding of Sirius Orion Black and Hermione Jane Evans would finally happen.


	8. Chapter Six: Part Two

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

Pardon any mistakes, if I didn't catch them in my long editorial process then just point them out, cheers!

((()))

Chapter Six: The Wedding

Part Two

(())

_Bride:__ Noun – A woman on her wedding day or just before and after the event._

_Bridegroom__: Noun – A man on his wedding day or just before and after the event._

()

The bare trees near the window swayed in the breeze. Condensation began to form on the glass panes as people went to and fro around Grimmauld place preparing for Hermione and Sirius's big day. A cry rang out amidst the sounds of hustle and bustling bodies causing Hermione to look up from her notebook. Usually Harry was strapped onto her like a spider monkey, but Remus had said that he would watch him for a bit with Tonks.

A small grin began to tug at her mouth at the thought of Tonks and Remus. She could still recall the fuzzy memories about the love between those two. A distinct outline of a beautiful baby between them also stirred in her mind. In the time that it took to find Tonks, Hermione had realized her age had changed. It was still a wee bit unexplainable in her mind, which she abhorred, but it was a still a blessing all the same.

Making her way past her family friends she strode up the stairs a smile still clinging onto her face. Creaking open Harry's door she peered inside and let out a small chuckle.

"How are my boys?" Her eyes twinkled as she walked over to take Harry's sniffling form into her arms. Sirius plopped down onto the chair situated in Harry's room cracking his back and getting comfortable.

He gave her a wolfish grin, "I let Remus go off when I found my cousin ogling him more than the baby."

"Hmm…You did good, sweetie", Hermione pecked Sirius's lips and rubbed Harry's little back soon hushing his sniffles. Harry soon began to coo happily drifting back into the land of nod once he felt the comforting embrace of his soon to, officially be, mum.

"Mmmm," Sirius grinned against Hermione's lips and rubbed his nose against her as she backed away from him.

Letting a hand run through his hair, Hermione massaged Sirius's skull humming in thought whilst moving gently side to side, "I think we both need a wedding break."

Sirius raised an eyebrow letting his head lean toward Hermione's ministrations, "Whatcha mean, love?"

"Everyone's running around and stressing, but I know that as long as I'm with you it'll be fine. So instead of stressing to get everything ready within the next 48 hours, I think we should take a sit down with our, soon to be, baby."

"I would prefer spending time with both of you rather than going out and letting my blood pressure rise as time passes by."

"I know, so…" Hermione gave Sirius a coy grin before she let her hand drop down to his neck and making sure she had a good hold on, the now sleeping, Harry.

Sirius opened up his arms and wiggled his eyebrows eliciting a laugh from Hermione. She plopped down onto his lap kissing his neck along the way. Sirius let his arms encircle his little family sighing in utter contentment. He kissed the side of his fiancée's head and then Harry's little forehead, "Soon the whole world will see that we're a family."

"Mmhmm…so how many hours do you think it'll take for them to notice their bride and groom have gone MIA?" Hermione nuzzled her head against Sirius's neck again while Harry cooed in his sleep snuggling deeper into Hermione's shoulder.

"A couple hours, I bet. This means some quality time with my favorite people. A nap maybe?" Sirius tightened his hug around Hermione and Harry letting out a small contented sigh.

Hermione nodded motioning over to the door, "He doesn't want to let go so it looks like the little one will be sleeping with us as well."

Grinning Sirius hefted Hermione up, with Harry in tow, with a graceful ease ignoring the slight shriek she let out, "All the better, love."

And soon all three of them were off to the land of nod together once they hit the soft curves of Sirius's and Hermione's fluffy king sized bed. The hubbub kept on going outside of the doors of their room, but no one really noticed that the two most important, or three counting Harry, had seemingly disappeared. That is until Molly decided she needed Hermione's opinion on the cake.

Molly looked up and then around her past the people who were doing various other things for the Black wedding. She quietly hummed to herself before looking up the ceiling. Excusing herself for a moment she quickly rinsed her hands, wiped them on the clean bit of her apron and made her way to the second floor.

Remus noticed where she was headed and pecked Tonks' cheek before catching up to Molly's fast strides. Tonks' face became a bright red along with her hair as she stared at Remus's back, or more likely his bum, a smile stretched from one side of her face to the next. She touched the spot where Remus had kissed her.

Remus tried to act casual keeping up with Molly, "Hello Molly. Where are you off to?"

Molly raised her eyebrow, "I need Hermione's opinion on the cake. I just finished frosting everything. It looks darling, but it's important if she likes it."

Remus smiled and nodded, "That's true, but I think they went for a kip."

A look of understanding passed over Molly's face causing her to stop her ascent up the stairs, "The poor dears have been looking a bit peaky lately. Plus the little one hasn't had much time with either of them since all these wedding plans came through."

Remus nodded and had a faraway look on his face, "They filed adoption papers already with Lily and James's signatures."

Molly frowned, "It's not right. With all these plans it seems as though they had known they were to go the way that they did." The twinkle and fire had gone away from Molly's usually lively face, "…not right."

Remus couldn't help but agree, and so he let out a very tried sigh. Trying to perk up he started climbing the stairs; "Even if we don't wake them, it's always good to check on those two, err three now I suppose."

Molly let out a full laugh minding that she kept her voice low enough so it wouldn't echo in the stairwell, "Off we go then. Trusting Sirius, the little lad might be in his crib while those two go at each other."

Remus flushed a bright pink; "I don't think they have enough energy for that with all the hubbub and the like, Molly."

Molly shrugged regaining her vigor again as they made it to the second floor, "People are capable of being quite surprising."

Making their way down the corridor to the master's bedroom they listened past the door. Hearing no grunts or groans of any sort, Molly gently knocked. When no one came to answer as a minute passed, Remus silently asked Molly to move over. Quietly turning the doorknob he pushed past the door and peered inside.

Past the bright sunlight and underneath the cozy comforter Remus found who he was looking for. Hermione was tucked into Sirius in a spooning position with Harry wrapped in her arms. Sirius sported a calm peaceful visage nuzzling his head against Hermione's neck.

Remus chuckled, "Well I suppose they could use a rest."

"Poor dears look so tired," Molly noted the bags under Hermione's eyes and the forehead crease that had somehow made its way onto Sirius's forehead.

With that the two retreated back down the stairs as quiet as church mice silently closing the door behind them. Hours passed by and the little family under the fluffy covers of their king-sized bed went undisturbed until it was only a couple hours till the wedding.

(((())))

Harry yawned and stretched his tiny limbs scrunching up his face in the process. Trying to find out where the warmth around him was coming from he squirmed around and stared at Hermione's sleeping face and Sirius's hair peeking out from behind her. A gummy smile lit up his face and he began to pat her face after coating his hand in drool.

Hermione scrunched up her nose and opened one eye to peer at the baby snuggled in her arms, "Hello there."

Harry babbled a hello and tried to bounce even though he was still lying on his side tucked away in Hermione's arms.

Leaning on one of her arms Hermione looked over at the side table and checked the time. Silently cursing she pulled Harry up and sat up with Sirius's arms still around her waist. She wiggled her legs and gently shook Sirius's shoulder, "Wake up Sirius. The wedding is in less than six hours. We need to get ready."

With a mumbled whine Sirius pried his eyes open and rubbed away the mucus that gathered in his eyes, "Eh? Wha?"

Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Wake up, sweetie."

He pulled himself up and soon buried his head against the back of Hermione's head, "MMffgmmg."

Shaking her head she looked down at Harry's happy little face, "It looks like you're the only happy to be finished napping, little one."

"Come on Sirius, it's a wonder we got this much sleep in any case. Take a shower, put on your tux, yada yada yada. Time is of the essence," Hermione slipped out of bed stretching her back and making a silly face at Sirius.

"I'm tired though," Sirius whined missing the warmth from Hermione's body, "Come back to bed?"

Hermione gave him a coy grin; "I'll be back to bed once all this is done. If you know what I mean." She snuggled closer and sashayed out of the room, but not before giving Sirius a wink, "Soon we're done this the sooner we can do other things."

Sirius sat back in bed utterly surprised with what Hermione had done. Getting out of bed and laughing he murmured, "Saucy little minx."

Cracking his back and limbs he looked at the closet and got up to find his tux.

(((())))

Hermione had gone back into Harry's nursery and found that Tonks was in there laying out a little tux. Her hair was still a bright red and her face was all aglow. She was wearing a deep blue, tardis blue, shift dress that all the bride's maids were to wear. Hermione grinned to herself rocking a happy babbling Harry, "Hey Tonks."

"Oh! Hello Hermione. Here I'll take Harry. The girls have all been scrambling to get their bride's maids dresses on. You should really go get your wedding dress on," Tonks stated gently taking Harry from Hermione. It seemed as though the radiant grin on her face refused to come off.

Hermione decided to follow along, but had a distinct feeling that Tonks and Remus were progressing along without her help. It was a delightful feeling.

"Well alright then. I'll see you in a bit," Hermione leaned over and kissed both of Harry's chubby little cheeks. Harry in turn gave Hermione a baby kiss before letting out a fountain of giggles.

Tonks' waved Harry's little hand before turning around and trying to figure out how to get him dress with the least amount of mess.

(((())))

Hermione was in a white and blue guest room looking at herself in a floor length mirror with Molly by her side.

Molly wiped away her tears, "Oh you look lovely dear. I wish your mum could've seen you."

Hermione nodded, "Do you really think so?" She peered back at herself accepting that this was her life until she died. Whatever life she had lived before seemed like a foggy far away dream. The reflection in the mirror was a physical affirmation that this was indeed true.

Her dark brown red hair shimmered against the sunlight streaming in providing a great contrast with the delicate lace veil on her head. Soft curls flowed down to her naked shoulders. The blue crystal forget-me-nots shinned brightly against her hair. Her forest green eyes shone brightly against her ivory skin and the blush on her cheeks accentuated her loveliness all the more. A simple silver chain with a sphere pendant covered in tiny diamonds highlighted her neck. Hermione's snow-white wedding dress looked so much like Amy Pond's wedding dress, although no one in this time period would know. The petals on her dress gathered at her bodice like a cloud and gently floated down to the ends of the dress. Her ivory satin flats peeked out of her dress just adding a hint of perceived innocence.

"Thank you so much for helping me with this Molly," Hermione stated her gratitude and sincerity pouring over her words.

"Oh dear, don't worry. You're like the daughter I've never had," Molly gathered Hermione up into a gentle hug, "Now don't cry because you're make-up will run."

Hermione laughed and nodded hugging Molly back, "I suppose I best get my shoes on and all that."

Molly grinned, "Well it's more than that. You need something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

Hermione put her finger on her chin and had a thoughtful look cross her face, "Well the forget-me-not crystals are blue, you made me a dress; which is something new, and now I just need something borrowed…"

Molly took out a small box from a fold of her light blue gown, "I think I might just have what you need." Putting the box into her hand Molly had a nostalgic look on her face, "I wanted to let my daughter use this on her wedding day, and look it's your wedding day." She dabbed her eyes with her hanky sharply inhaling trying to prevent the tears that threatened to break out of her eyes.

Hermione resisted the urge to cry again as she opened the box. Inside it lay a pair of earrings, but they weren't just regular earrings. On each earring were seven tiny pearls in various shades of iridescent pink, white, and blue. They made it look as though they were tiny chandeliers and hanging in between each pearl was a tiny bright blue sapphire and diamond.

"Oh Molly, I can't it's so beautiful."

"Dear, it's my pleasure. You and your sister were the daughters that I thought I would never have. If I am lucky enough to be blessed with a little girl, I would hope that she would be like you."

"Thank you. This means the world to me."

Sniffling Molly pulled her into another hug, "We best get going then, or Arthur will think you've changed your mind on him walking you down the isle."

Hermione laughed a watery laugh, "Off we go then." Making sure to grab her bouquet of lilies of the valley, heather, and snowdrops Hermione made her way downstairs with Molly in tow.

(((())))

It was in the late afternoon when the wedding procession began. A warming charm had been cast on the area and the persons themselves to maintain the winter charm without the chill. The Black backyard no longer looked like the secret garden from Frances Hodgson Burnett's novel. Instead it looked like a fairy forest with floating twinkling lights on the trees. Snow sprinkled on the bushes and tress, dew lining the grass and satin covered seats. The minister stood at the end of the garden where two ice pillars had been erected with Sirius fidgeting beside him. Fairies danced in the air absorbing the magic surrounding them making them glow brightly.

All the guests sat down as the wedding march began to play. The bridesmaids; Tonks, Minerva, and Alice walked down the aisle with the groomsmen; Remus, a toddling little Bill Weasley, and Frank. As they separated to the groom's side and brides side little fairies carrying a very adorable Harry floated down the isle spreading rose petals as they went. He was soon dropped off into Tonks' arms when the isle had ended. And soon Arthur walked Hermione down the isle whispering encouraging words in her ear because she had begun to shake.

Hermione caught Sirius's eyes and grinned mouthing a reply to his silent I love you. They reached the pillars and the minister smiled at the two of them; magical weddings were always something he was fond of.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of one Sirius Orion Black and one Hermione Jane Evans…"

Both bride and bridegroom smiled at one another their love evident in how their fingers twitched towards one another.

The wedding procession continued, and everyone was happy that Hermione and Sirius had some sort of stability within their lives. Harry joyfully bounced in Tonks' arms and many people cried, a lot of them being women.

"…and now the bride and groom will say their own vows," the minister stated happy that there would be a bit more spice to this wedding.

Hermione gazed at Sirius and cleared her throat quietly, "May you never steal, lie or cheat. But if you must steal, then steal away my sorrows. And if you must lie, lie with me all the nights of my life. And if you must cheat, then please cheat death, because I could not live without you."

Sirius grinned, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Two fairies floated down with the wedding rings in their arms. They had cheeky smiles, but the air of innocence about them. Harry caught sight of them letting out a high-pitched happy giggle trying to grab them in his chubby little hands.

The minister chuckled with the crowd before gaining the attention of Sirius and Hermione again, "Do you Hermione Jane Evans take Sirius Orion Black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through sorrows and joys, through windstorms and tempests do you pledge to be faithful and true to this man, to love him till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to take upon his problems as he will yours, to be his listening ear and his support till the life in you stills?"

"I do."

Sirius held back the tears that had gathered in his eyes as the fairy drop the ring into his hand. He slipped the ring onto Hermione's wedding ring finger and saw that her eyes reflected so many things that words could not represent.

"Do you Sirius Orion Black take Hermione Jane Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sirius took Hermione's hand in his and gave her a soft squeeze.

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through sorrows and joys, through windstorms and tempests do you pledge to be faithful and true to this woman, to love her till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to take upon her problems as she will yours, to be her listening ear and her support till the life in you stills?"

"I do."

Hermione gave him a happy grin fingering the ring that the fairy had given her before slipping it onto his wedding ring finger.

The minister held himself up and took out a white ribbon, "I'll tie this ribbon round your hands to show the world, through the many times and dimensions, that you are bound to one another heart and soul."

Hermione knew they were just bonding words for their wedding, but she felt as though there was an underlying meaning.

The ribbon glowed a bright gold causing specks of bright white light floated down from the sky the fairies getting brighter than usual looking like stars.

Turning to Sirius as the glowing dimmed down so that it wasn't so blinding, "Now repeat after me, I Sirius Orion Black, take you Hermione Jane Evans to be my wife, my soul-bound partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my magic and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Sirius repeated his words causing the ribbon to glow a bright white as the raining specks of bright white light continued to sprinkle down from the sky.

Turning to Hermione as the glowing dimmed down again, "Now repeat after me, I Hermione Jane Evans, take you Sirius Orion Black to be my husband, my soul-bound partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my magic and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Hermione repeated his words causing the ribbon to glow a bright blue as the raining specks of bright white light turned into snowflakes tinged in a golden glow sprinkled down from the sky.

The minister smiled as the ribbon began to evaporate into the air, "This signifies the unbreakable bond betwixt the two of you. May you never be truly separated in this life or the next; I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Orion Black! You may now kiss your bride."

Sirius uncovered Hermione's veiled face and dipped her down for a kiss. She laughed into his mouth kissing him back as the crowd around them applauded.

Harry looked at his soon-to-be parents unknowingly deepening the bond between all three of them. He clapped his little chubby hands and reached for his parents. Hermione and Sirius saw their soon-to-be son and gently took him back from Tonks whispering quick thanks. Tonks smiled brightly in return whispering happy congratulations.

Soon Mr. and Mrs. Black cheerfully mingled and walked down the isle with an ecstatic bouncing baby in their arms. Life was finally getting better.

(((())))

And that is the wedding of Sirius and Hermione Black. I finally have another break so here it is. All of my finals are done for now and I've passed with flying colors. In the next little while I have work at a long-term care facility along with my sewing business so I'll see what I can do as to updating sooner than later.

Anything Doctor Who related was from Doctor Who.

Hermione's personal wedding "vows" would be from Leap year and Sirius's wedding vows would be from somewhere, as I did not make them up. I'll probably be saying the same thing at my wedding so I'll figure out where they came from eventually.

I hope that your days have been lovely and the weather favorable.

If you can please review, they do make my day brighter.

Cheers!

- JJOAS


	9. Chapter Seven: Complications Part One

Hippocampus by JJOAS

All copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

((()))

Chapter Seven: Complications Part 1

(())

_Meddlesome__: Adjective - intrusiveness: aggressiveness as evidenced by intruding; by advancing yourself or your ideas without invitation._

()

The reception after the wedding went off without a hitch. The seats were banished off to the sides, enchanted ice tables were erected, and Kreacher made a fabulous four-course meal; turkey, mashed potatoes, creamy lasagna, cheese cake, corn, string beans, and so many other bits of home cooking. People danced and sang and had a jolly good time. Presents and well-wishers peppered the wedding reception and Hermione noticed that there was someone missing.

Sirius looked down on her usually smiling face with a slumbering Harry in his arms, "What's wrong, love?"

Hermione looked up a Sirius concern written all over her face, "Petunia didn't show up."

Sirius tried to keep the scowl off of his face; Petunia never did warm up to the idea of him or Harry, "She didn't show for the funeral as well."

Hermione had a deep frown etched on her brow, "I think we should pay my sister a visit."

Sirius quirked his eyebrow at her whilst shifting Harry into a more comfortable position, "Right, what do you mean by that?"

Humming in thought for a moment Hermione pulled Sirius off to the side where people would pay little attention to them, "She's been acting really off every since Lily and James died. I know she can hold a mean grudge; she still won't let go of the time that I popped her doll's head off. However, death has always knocked her back. She was angry at our parents before they died, but she still showed up to their funeral."

Sirius frowned and lowered his voice, "She could've just not shown up because she doesn't like me and Harry."

"She may not be warming up to you two yet, but that doesn't mean she would just blow _me_ off. She hadn't even contacted me when I sent her our wedding invitation and she adores weddings."

"Pssh, it could be your sister just being your sister."

Hermione glared up at Sirius, "I know she can be a really big pain, Sirius, but she wouldn't normally just blow something like that off. Something's wrong."

"Well we have to give her a ring anyways because Lily wanted you to give her that crystal ball of hers. What was that thing anyways?"

"Lily loved memory spheres. We'd share our days that way in a more personal way when we were apart from one another. Petunia knows about those too, but she always refused to look at Lily's when I offered it to her."

"Was Lily okay with that?"

Hermione nodded and glanced around the reception, "We should really discuss this inside, in private." Something felt deeply off and Hermione couldn't help, but shiver.

Sirius discreetly looked around as well before wrapping his arm around her waist and slightly pulling her towards the patio doors that lead into the back of their house.

The Blacks smiled and waved to all the people who gave them well wishes, but inside they were worried and troubled. As they finally came away from the crowd of people, evading Molly and Arthur's worried faces, and other people trying to shove gifts into their arms they took a seat. Hermione curled up into Sirius with Harry in between them on their couch. With the warm light of the fireplace easing a bit of their worries, Sirius, Hermione and Harry settled down to figure out a game plan.

Hermione looked up past Sirius's chin and contemplated what they could possibly do, "Let's visit tomorrow."

"She'll be pissed off."

"Are you trying to get out of this?"

Sirius sighed deeply, "I just want to avoid anything that could upset you."

She rubbed her temples trying to avoid the oncoming headache, "I wasn't upset last time, just irritated."

He snorted careful not to wake Harry from his comfortable slumber, "We had to apparate out of the house because you looked like you were going to throw your shoe at her."

"I was wearing loafers on that day. It wouldn't have hurt her that badly."

"That's what I mean though."

"She said that I could do far better than some magical clown."

"I didn't take offense, sweetheart. I know I'm a clown and that you could do better. You're more than I could ever ask for."

Hermione gave Sirius a sweet smile, "You're so corny sometimes."

"You love me for it," Sirius kissed the top of her head, "So tomorrow?"

Hermione gazed down at Harry, "I think that would be nice."

"Harry'll be fine. He has us to protect him."

Sirius's comforting words warmed her to a point, but there was still a knot of dread in her stomach. So even though she gave him a half smile and agreed quietly, something still felt decidedly iniquitous.

The sunset with all their guests went home happy and left their house in a mess, however, with Kreacher in charge of cleaning tonight it was all put back to rights in mere minutes.

Soon the reasons to why Petunia seemingly disappeared would be put to rights as well.

(((())))

The sun rose shedding light and warmth through all the frost bitten houses and plants. Dewdrops slowly dripped away from the leaves, and blades of grass. The curtains in the little Surrey house fluttered against the cold morning breeze, it's windows open for once. Chilled air swept throughout the house, the broken glass on the floor glinting in the light.

Petunia sat on the kitchen floor brushing her dirty blonde hair away from her face. She looked down at the invitations and letters that had just arrived yesterday, the cold wooden cabinets and their handles digging into her bony back. She ignored this and the odd blurring of her vision and began tracing the beautiful lettering. Petunia recalled the sudden implicit feeling of dread once she had read the wedding invitation.

She had been giddy that her little sister was getting married, internally threatening Sirius because he was far too grabby in her opinion. The man had no decency when it came to trying to fondle her sister. It didn't matter that he loved her with his mind, body, and soul, although it was sweet, certain things had to have a limit. Like touching. Touching led to other things she refused to think about. Oh her baby sister meant the world to her.

This lead to the frown that tugged down on her wide mouth, "Lily…"

The darker invitation of the two explained the funeral, but all the dates confused her to no end. She had missed all this, but she couldn't remember how. Petunia pulled the invitations closer to her and placed their tips on her mouth. She tried to trace back her steps. Wasn't it still October? She couldn't remember. Petunia also wondered where her husband and son were, as their usual sleeping sounds couldn't be heard through out the house.

Something felt so off. The blanks in her memories were especially alarming. The last thing she had recalled was talking to Hermione about forgiving Lily and coming over for Halloween. Tears prickled her eyes, a small hiccup of air forming in her chest. What was going on?

Petunia's grey eyes scanned the kitchen trying to find an answer to the odd happenings around her. It all looked dusty. Looking down at her clothes her frown only deepened when she saw traces of dried blood.

It was only now that she noted that there was a small lump on the back of her head and that she ached all over. The eerie silence of her house put her on edge as she wobbled back onto her feet. Limping to the living room she plopped down in front of the fireplace reaching for the telephone that was hidden behind the cleaning equipment for the fireplace.

She felt the worse had happened. The lack of noise. The cold. The blood. Tears started streaming down her face as she dialed her sister. Lily's phone had been disconnected. Petunia shook her head. She felt panic rise up in her chest; this wasn't an elaborate joke.

She dialed Hermione's number and prayed for the first time in a long time that her sister was safe and that this was just some hallucination from severe amounts of new mother stress.

A sleepy voice answered her, "Hello?"

Petunia's voice broke in half, "Her..Hermione?"

Hermione sensed the ill at ease tone and the possible tears in her sister's voice, "Petunia? I thought you…What's wrong?"

"I can't remember anything Mione…I can't hear my family and I can't go up and check because I'm limping for some reason. There's blood and broken glass…and Oh God….I just don't know what's going on…." Petunia looked up away from the phone at the slashed family picture above her fireplace. Now that she really tried looking past her somewhat blurry vision it was clear. Something or someone had torn up her home. She hoped that Vernon and Dudley were spared from who ever had done this, it was all she could do besides clutching the phone closer to herself.

Hermione had inkling about what had happened. Her voice was tight and sounded as if she was about to cry as well, "Stay right where you are Petunia. Is the floo connection to Black manor still working?"

She shook her head and tried to control her breathing, "You just put it in last week. I haven't touched it."

Hermione took in her sister's words carefully, "Nia, what day is it today?"

Petunia opened her eyes letting more tears escape freely down her face; she sniffled, "October 25th."

Someone cursed loudly on the other line and Petunia could hear Hermione shushing someone and something about her nephew Harry, "What's wrong Mione?"

"We're going to come through in five minutes, Nia. Please just stay where you are. I love you. Just stay put and don't make any noise," Hermione's desperate plea shocked Petunia, she had never heard her sister sound so scared.

Whispering Petunia held the receiver closer to her mouth, "Okay. See you soon."

With that only a click echoed through out the quiet house. Curling up into herself she resumed praying that her family was all right and that no one had really died.

((()))

Have a good morning, noon, or night when you happen to take a gander at this chapter.

The next part of this will be up as soon as I have extra free time.

Cheers!

- JJOAS


	10. Chapter Seven: Complications Part Two

Hippocampus by JJOAS

All copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

((()))

Chapter Seven: Complications Part 2

(())

_Officious__: Adjective -_ _assertive authority in an annoyingly domineering way, esp. with regard to petty or trivial matters. _

()

Petunia felt the silence weigh down on her chest and she tried to distract herself from her woeful thoughts. The minutes ticked by and the floo in her fireplace burned a bright green. Hermione flew out of the fireplace and encircled her into a fierce hug ignoring Sirius's warnings about a potential trap.

Sirius scanned the area, glad that they had dropped Harry off with Tonks and Remus for the time being. His wand hand twitched and his eyebrows rose when he caught sight of the room before him.

He had visited here before when Hermione introduced him to Petunia and it had been irritatingly pristine. Not exactly something cozy and welcoming, but more like it was made out to be something close to what a home design magazine would look like. Now though. Now was a totally different story. The place, in one simple word, looked ransacked.

Petunia's sobs racked through her body causing Hermione to vibrate as well. Hermione let Petunia bury her head into her hair. She was trying to control her breathing to prevent herself from bursting into tears herself.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Mione…I'll go check up stairs and…you can stay here with Petunia." He fidgeted, a hesitant look on his face. Someone as fiery and irritating being turned into this grave shadow of her self, gave him a deep disturbed shudder that shook his core.

"Go on ahead. I have to give Petunia a once over," Hermione gave him a soft worry filled gaze, "We'll be fine." Turing back to her sister she leaned back, noting that Petunia flinched a little at the lack of contact and warmth.

"Right-o. I'll be back in a bit, dear," Sirius stated walking over the broken glass and making his way out of the living room. Alastor Moody's words echoing in his head ever so slightly. Being ever vigilant would definitely be a must for today.

As this went on the cold air that was leaking into the house chilled their bones; a cold that promised to stay there even after being warmed by a fire.

"Just come with me and we'll get this sorted out, Nia. I promise," Hermione whispered making her warm breath visible in the frosty air.

Whimpering Petunia nodded clinging onto her sister, "What about _my_ family?" Her voice was hoarse now and Hermione could see that an infection was probably brewing.

"Sirius will help them, just please come with me. You can't take care of them if you're out of commission yourself," Hermione brushed the now stringy oily hair out from Petunia's eyes. Her hands felt cold, but her forehead was hot. Petunia's eyes looked sunken into her skin and all Hermione could think of were the possibilities.

Petunia looked hesitant, but nodded and let Hermione walk her over to the fireplace, "What will happen if…if…if something happened? I couldn't handle it if they were dead, Mione. I can't even understand why Lily isn't here. Did they move?"

Hermione eyes prickled with tears, "I'll explain everything when we get to my house, Nia. We'll get you fixed up and everything will be okay. I promise this will make some sense." At this point her voice cracked, hoping against hope that her words would ring true.

However, not all stories are happy. As Hermione took her sister away from the chilling sight before her, the glass, blood, and torn furniture looking miniscule to the scorch marks and bullet holes in the walls. Petunias eyes were half-lidded her mind flowing in and out of consciousness. With her head finally lolling over to the side, Hermione pulled her up and soon they whirred away in the floo with green dust leaving in their wake.

(((())))

Sirius lit up his wand with a mumbled lumos using it as a torch. His eyes narrowed taking in the wreckage of the upper floor. Picture frames scattered the ground, glass bits, and smears of what looked like blood littered the carpeted ground. Taking a slight breath he silently made his way to the door closest to the stairway and pushed the broken door open. The air tasted of dust and something else…something akin to souring eggs and milk.

He let out a slight gasp at what laid before him. Vernon, the great brute that he recalled way back when lay curled in front of a closed closet. With deliberate speed Sirius made his way to the man's side. Taking the back of his hand he felt for a temperature and proceeded to check for any signs of life.

Vernon's usually pink face and sharp brown eyes were dull and his body seemed to be frozen in a state of utter shock, fear, and desperation. Finding that even though he was horrible to him, Sirius felt that the man deserved some dignity and closed his eyes. Soon after Sirius heard a whimper finally break through the silence of the room. Finding no one else around him after doubly checking over his shoulders he crept toward the closet.

With a deep breath in and a spell on the tip of his tongue Sirius yanked the door open only to reveal a surprising sight. It seemed that Vernon, did have a heart after all, because amongst many coats lay a wee babe crying his eyes out. His blue eyes watered and he looked up at Sirius in desperation. His nappy seemed to be full as well. Crouching down he picked up the child and cradled him in his arms soon applying a quick scrougify to alleviate some discomfort the child was feeling. At seeing his father on the ground close to them the child wriggled around and tried to reach for his father his whimpers escalating. This echoing sound of sadness in the hollow house startled Sirius and he rocked the child putting a muffliato charm around them lest they should be heard by anyone.

"I'm sorry, child. We have to go, but I promise I'll find out who did this," Sirius vowed in a serious tone brushing away the tears that seemed to go on forever on the poor chubby child's face.

Making sure he had a good grip he took a quick sweep of the rest of the house for any clues as to what happened, but the rest of the house was just as ransacked. However, as he was doing this he felt the lingering aura of dark magic with a tinge of what could be memory charm. Shaking the stands of hair that kept falling to his face he took a look down at the child in his arms. He had fallen into a fitful sleep with his face grimacing and his little arms flailing from time to time. Sirius gave out a heavy sigh and hurried away from the gruesome scene and to the floo. With the floo powder in one hand and the child tucked in his arm securely he ducked into the chimney quickly flooing away leaving a trail of green fire in their wake.

(((())))

At their destination Hermione had finally gotten Petunia into a chair fully conscious and oriented to a certain degree. Handing a cup of hot cocoa to her sister, Hermione took a seat down across from her. She took a sip from her mug of hot cocoa enjoying the sunlight that warmed her from the kitchen window. She offered her sister a small smile before reaching out and patting her arm.

Petunia tried putting a half smile on, but she still had a sullen look about her face, the same look that she had when she found out that even her little sister was magic. She kept zoning out into the depths of her rich hot cocoa, "I think now that I'm here…I remember something."

"Petunia, what do you remember?" Hermione gently asked making sure that Petunia was still all right.

"What I said and…there was this woman there I believe," Petunia muttered these words ferociously trying to recall what had befallen her and her little family. She held the mug with her strong hand and started to trace the edges of the mug breathing in the steam every now and then.

"What did she look like, Nia?"

Petunia looked up from her ministrations with a scrunched up face, images still flashing through her head like a broken film reel. Taking a deep breath she stared out past her sister and recalled a maniacal expression, a haunting laugh, and crazy hair. Then electricity frying her nerves…darkness…soft words and possibly a beard. All these images let her feeling quite muddled making her look somewhat helpless.

"Well now that I think about it…all I really remember was that she look maniacal and that her clothes looked funny. I was doing the dishes and about to call you…the she popped up," Petunia's hands started to quiver an action that was almost unnoticeable.

"Popped up?"

"Yeah, then…." Petunia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Petunia?"

"Vernon heard me shriek so he came down because you know how I tend to shriek when I'm surprised."

"I do. I remember when you got so mad when Severus put a caterpillar on your spaghetti pesto."

"Mhmm…Vernon thought something was wrong so he had his gun," she turned her hand towards the cocoa hoping the heat would alleviate the slight discomfort she felt.

"Did Vernon do this?" Hermione's eyes narrowed at her bruised hand before she took them into her own gently inspecting the damage.

"No. He would never hurt me. That woman looked so mad and she pointed a stick at him, it looked like a wand…but she looked so angry and her wand…her wand…"

"Nia, would you like to take a rest?"

"No. No…this is important…she tried to get him and I was scared and angry that someone would try to do this. I got her shoulder with the frying pan that I was washing, but that only made it worse. I told Vernon to get to safety. I figured if I didn't mention Dudley, she wouldn't go looking…."

"Oh Nia," Hermione placed her arms around her sister and gave her a hug, which Petunia weakly returned.

"She pointed it at me and then all I could feel was electricity and I heard a scream, but that could have been mine. There were shadows behind her when I started falling…" tears streamed down Petunia's face and Hermione tried to comfort her sister as best as she could.

Petunia's breathing was shallower now and a hiccup happened every now and again. Finding that Petunia was having some trouble breathing Hermione went to get her a glass of water. Running a glass under the tap she made sure that Petunia drank some before continuing. It seemed as though Petunia did not want the comfort of hot cocoa at this point.

"When I was down and my leg was throbbing, thank for fixing that by the way," Petunia looked grateful even though it was tinged with sadness.

"You're welcome, I love you. I'll do anything that could help if I could," Hermione stated a soft look gracing her features, "What about your hand."

"I can't rely on magic for every thing; I'm sorry. Where's Lily?" Petunia had a panicked look on her face once she realized Lily's usually constant presence around her little sister wasn't here to help either, "I know that we hadn't been on good terms, but why isn't she here"

"I'll get to that soon, but first please finish what you were saying," Hermione soothed her sister with a little bit of calming magic infused into her words, a trick she had learned from her previous life.

"Mmkay…I remember after falling into the darkness it seemed like forever…like I would be forever numb, but then I felt a beard and someone saying something. Something like an incantation then an apology, but after that I can't recall anything," Petunia laid her head down on the table the flashbacks still swirling in her head.

Hermione had a hardened look on her face after hearing everything. She looked past her sister and the wheels in her head began rapidly whirring. Before she could what she had in mind her floo came to life and an infant's cry hit her ears. First she thought it was Harry, but that was impossible because he was upstairs with Remus and Tonks.

Sirius emerged from the fireplace's green ashes holding a crying bundle to his chest tucked away from the ashes. He dusted off his hair swaying from side to side before meeting his wife's eyes, "Hello love."

Hermione stood up to greet him, but Petunia had bolted up upon seeing her child. In quick strides she came over to Sirius and took her baby from him openly weeping.

Sirius let her have Dudley and went over to stand by Hermione noticing that she had tears prickling her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head fall to his chest. He returned her action kissing her forehead, "What could you see from her mind, love?"

Hermione had her eyes trained on her sister sadness deeply settling in, "Cruciatus curse, a clean memory wipe, but what she experienced…the memory wipe was a godsend." She turned her face inwards towards Sirius inhaling his scent and trying to calm her rattled nerves.

Sirius nodded and tightened his embrace lowering his voice so Petunia wouldn't hear, "I found Vernon."

Hermione frowned her eyebrows knitting together as she looked up at Sirius's face, "Why isn't he here?"

Sirius looked down into her eyes, "He's dead."

While this was going on Petunia rejoiced inwardly that her son was alive, but further into her mind she worried endlessly of what had become of her husband. Making sure that Dudley was tucked securely into her arms she asked the one question they both had tried to avoid.

"Where's my husband?"

Hermione and Sirius looked at one another and then at Petunia, not quite sure how to break the news. However, once they did her sobs were only renewed. The tears and the sorrow brought back flashes of a maniacal laughing woman, the woman who had torn her family apart with a single word.

Because of her sounds of sorrow, Tonks and Remus had come down with Harry. Even with their little family coming together for once, it was also falling apart thread by thread, and Hermione couldn't help but feel responsible. The weight of it all made her feel nauseated.

((()))

Well hello all. I'm sorry that this took so long, but life does take one's time away as does a possible baby. Thank you for all those that have reviewed and read my story.

I hope that all of you have had a lovely day/evening/night.

Cheers,

JJOAS.


	11. Chapter Eight: The Toll Time Takes

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black. This chapter is dedicated to my godchildren, Kanata and Kai; the world is just a little darker without both of you here.

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been in the hospital for a bit, working and being sick.

((()))

Chapter Eight: The Toll Time Takes

(())

_Persevere:__ Verb – To persist in anything undertaken; maintain a purpose in spite of difficulty, obstacles, or discouragement; continue steadfastly._

()

The colors that had fallen away from the trees soon seeped back into life as winter began to turn into spring. And the occupants of a hidden house were slowly regaining their own color.

Petunia worked under the hot sun with a large floppy straw hat providing the much-needed shade she longed for. With a trowel still firmly in her grip, she continued to weed the newly blooming Black gardens. She smiled at the sight of the lilies that were flourishing near one of the rose bushes near by. Wiping the sweat off her brow she made sure none of the invading plants could reach her posies.

A slight breeze lifted up the heat that day and caused the wind chime hanging by the back door to tinkle and twirl. It's silver stag and doe glittered in against the sunshine. This caught the attention of a little boy who was lounging in the arms of one Sirius Black. Said man was dozing with a baseball cap pulled over his face while Harry bounced in his arms happy to be outside. Although the baby seemed to have quite a bit of fun watching the chimes dance in the breeze, he still searched around for his mother. However, he found that he couldn't really look around because he was too tightly embraced. Sighing a little to himself he pouted and started to pat his father's head, gurgling out a stream of babbles and laughter.

This slight breeze blew by the open back door into the Black house letting cool air permeate where it could. Hermione looked past the window a smile warming her whole face as she washed up the dishes in the sink. She could see that Harry was looking for her and knew that he would be hungry soon. Her breasts felt heavy with the milk, but it didn't seem to bother her. This was because in the sunshine with the slight breeze in the air, everything felt almost right with the world. If you forgot about everything else, which she always never did, it seemed to be perfect.

Humming a song under her breath she stole a glance at the young infant sleeping soundly in the living room with her two close friends. Remus turned and smiled at Hermione giving a slight wave when he had felt her gaze in their direction. Turing back to Tonks his face flushed a light pink before nodding. Tonks in turn let out a loud laugh whilst pinching Remus's side before scooting impossibly closer. Wrapping an arm around his waist she laid her head on his shoulder wiggling her fingers at Dudley as he gurgled up happily playfully hitting the wiggling fingers in his line of sight. Remus's cheeks turned into a deep maroon tinge while he settled in to the new position given to him, his eyes glittering his unsaid joy.

All this was new to Dudley and he couldn't really wrap his little mind at why they had moved or where his father and mother had gone. His sense of the permanence of things wasn't yet developed enough to know that even though his mother was not in his sights, it did not mean she was erased from reality. However, deep deep in his sub-consciousness where his little baby instincts lay, he knew he would never see his father again…not in this life any ways.

It looked to be a lovely peaceful day at the Black house, which was a miracle in itself when you considered who occupied the house now. That is it was until a knock at the front door echoed throughout the whole house causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

Hermione dried her hands, a frown marring her face, as she began to walk to the front door. Sirius soon came behind her with Harry securely in his arms. Petunia wiped her hands against her apron as she followed closing the door behind her securely. Tonks and Remus came at the rear with Dudley resting in Tonks' embrace. Petunia smiled at the couple beside her. They had all discussed safety precautions, and they were all better off fighting together.

With their wands at ready they made sure to keep an eye on the infants before creaking open the door. Hermione glanced at Sirius, her wand sparking at her side. Sirius nodded before he flicked his wand silently opening the door.

To their surprise Dumbledore stood at their doorstep ready to knock again, perhaps thinking that no one was home. Hermione shot Sirius a glare, before turning her frosty visage towards the headmaster, "Dumbledore how did you gain access to a restricted area?"

"Still trying to get your grips on our son?" Sirius growled.

"To be fair, dear boy, until the blood adoption is complete he isn't truly your son and he should still…." Dumbledore's words trailed off once he spotted Petunia and her son standing with them. Quirking a brow his eyes twinkled maddeningly, "Why is your sister here?"

Hermione tensed her dueling arm before Remus and Tonks had to restrain her arms, each holding onto one arm, "That's none of your business _headmaster_."

Petunia looked at the headmaster with foggy eyes before her face lit up in recognition. She marched up to him making sure that her eyes were trained on his before pointing her finger at his nose, "I remember you!"

"I'm sure that you just remember me from your sister's graduation, dear girl," Dumbledore tried to soothe gently pushing her finger away from his face, "No Ms. Evans-" He looked a bit affronted when Hermione shot him a glare.

"It's Mrs. Black now, Dumbledore. As you can see we will not ever let you take Harry away. He's not a pawn in one of your manipulations," she hissed making sure that Harry was safely behind them. Sirius gave Dumbledore a sharp look before loosely pointing his wand at him.

"I agree with my wife, old man. It's best if you leave," Sirius's voice was low and Harry whimpered feeling the tension increase in the room. Burying his head into Sirius's shoulder he tried to rub away the feeling.

Petunia shook her head and gave Dumbledore a wary look, "Hey! I know that I don't know you from my sisters' graduation. I wasn't able to make it to either of them."

Hermione tilted her head back, "What are you saying Petunia?"

Petunia's voice turned impatient, her eye brows furrowing, "Mione, I'm saying that he's the one who cast that _thing_ that made me feel so fuzzy after that mad woman came and _ruined_ my life…"

Hermione's eyes softened towards her sister, "Oh Nia."

Remus sighed and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder making sure that Tonks still had Dudley firmly in her grip, "Sirius perhaps instead of letting this escalate into violence, we can talk this through. There are children in our presence after all..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled maddeningly at what Remus had said. With his grandfatherly voice he tried to coerce Remus to his side, but Tonks interrupted him before he could say anything, "Remus, dear, as much as I love how level headed you are, this about Harry, and I stand beside my cousin."

The headmaster gave them a small smile, "Why dear Nyphmedora. It's good to see you, but why would trust someone who has yet to reinstate you on your own tree?"

Tonks gave a sharp towards Sirius, "Is that true, Sirius?"

Sirius looked a wee bit frustrated before sending her an apologetic look, "I just haven't done it yet because of everything that's been happening. And why the heck are you butting in Dumbledore?"

Tonks shook her head and gave her cousin a bright smile, "Well it doesn't even matter because you're family." Cuddling Dudley up to her chest she smiled at the lot of them around her, "You're all family."

Hermione nodded and made sure to gesture towards the door, "Thank you for reminding us of this headmaster, this way we can remove and put other people back appropriately. However, it's time for you to leave now." Her voice was firm and her brilliant eyes showed a steel resolve.

Sirius let out a dry laugh before shaking his head and poking the headmaster with his wand, "But seriously, you need to leave old man."

Hermione looked a bit shocked, although when she thought about it, it really wasn't that surprising, "Sirius!"

Remus looked at Tonks before motioning towards Petunia and Dudley, "Dora." Tonks nodded, silently indicating that they should head back.

"Dumbledore please leave our premises. I'll only be nice about this once," Sirius stated firmly. He held Harry close and Hermione stood firm besides both of them.

With a frown marring his face and his eyes losing their twinkle Dumbledore finally acquiesced and nodded at the family. However, there was still a bit of determination left in his stance hinting that he would be back.

Petunia scrunched up her face, "I know he was the one who fiddled with my head…I can just feel it." She fingered her temples trying to will her memories back.

Hermione inched back towards her sister after the door had been firmly locked, "Perhaps it was for the best though, Nia." She felt sick just thinking about what had happened to her sister, but she was not going to thank the old codger, no matter how good his intentions were. She gave Sirius a look as he clutched Harry mouthing out a single no.

Sirius shook his head, a little frustrated frown marring his forehead. He let out a sigh and bounced Harry as he walked back to the garden.

Harry tried to grasp Tonks' now bubblegum pink hair wriggling from Sirius's arms, "Mummgaaa".

Sirius stopped his long strides and looked down at the wee babe in his arms, "What's up sweet pea?"

Harry turned his big emerald eyes up to Sirius and then tried wriggling towards Tonks again. He opened and closed his hands with his arms outstretched towards Tonks.

Tonks' eyes sparkled and she let out a chiming laugh, "Looks like we get to trade babies, dear old cousin of mine."

Remus shook his head with an amused look etched in his face, "We haven't really had much time to meet our little godson."

Sirius nodded getting a curious look on his face with a half smile tugging on his mouth, "Well Har-bear looks like you're getting more godparent attention, eh?"

Harry giggled and fisted his little hand into his mouth drooling happily while he awaited the transfer.

Dudley looked at the adults around him quite content and yet not really complaining with what was about to happen. He tilted his head to the side snoozing away a little as if none of the hubbub had happened. Before he did find sleep he noticed that his mummy was still worrying about something with his aunty trying to give her a hug.

Tonks gave Remus a sly look, "So it's kind of like we have our own little family, right Moony?" With a wink she whisked away Harry in her arms dancing away with a slightly panicked look making its way across Remus's face. Sirius in turn gently cradled a slumbering Dudley making sure that his sleep wasn't disturbed.

"Dora wait!" Remus's panic turned into a helpless look as he quickly followed after Tonks.

Making his way towards the couch in the living room Sirius slumped down and decided to take a nap along with Dudley, "Looks like it's just you and me for a bit eh? Let the women folk, Remus and Harry have their fun." He snuggled into a fluffy pillow and let sleep overtake him. Dudley shifted and continued his sweet slumber.

(((())))

In another home far far away where another happy family had been eating their breakfast a force of doom charged towards them.

Frank Longbottom smiled at his wife and son as he tried cooking pancakes the muggle way for the first time. He had heard Mr. Weasley saying how much more satisfying food tasted if you worked at it yourself without magic. Alice had thought it was a wonderful idea as well.

She cuddled their son to her chest enjoying the warmth of the sun and her husband actually cooking as she set the table with a flick of her wand.

Neville cooed snuggling into his mother's chest feeling his stomach gurgle the tiniest bit, but before he could whimper out the windows in their kitchen exploded in a flurry of green light. His father had ducked down fast enough to avoid the glass and the spell directed at him. His mother had quickly gone down under the table when a blasting curse hit the wall near her head.

"Frank!" Alice's eyes had a wild look to them as she silently indicated to their six month old who looked ready to cry. She did her best to try and calm him as dark shadows started approaching their manor.

"Alice, go hide him!" Frank hissed casting a silent protego against the oncoming spells that had started to shake the foundations of their house. They tried to apparate to another location, but found that an anti-apparation field had been set up. Tears ran down Alice's eyes and Frank crawled towards his little family and they quickly made their way towards the cupboard under the stairs.

"There's no where to hide, my pretties!" A cackle could be heard as the darkness approached ever closer. She started humming an eerie tune and began singing purposely making her footsteps echo, "Come my dears, rest your head. No pain will reach you when you're dead. Sleep well in the bloodied dreams I give. Don't grieve because none will live…Rest your head upon this morn. You'll be afraid for who you've born. I'll rip your head and grind your bones, and light fires upon your homes…There's nowhere to run…" Bellatrix left an eerie high note in the air and gave a maniacal smile at the destruction she found.

And she was right. Later that day the Prophet told their first true story in over a decade. Alice and Frank Longbottom had perished in a fire, but somehow luckily their son had survived. There was yet another orphan left out in the world. And at that moment time shifted.

(((())))

Cheers ladies and gents,

JJOAS


	12. Chapter Nine: Life Moves On

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

I'm finally on a break after so long.

((()))

Chapter Nine: Life Moves On

(())

_Growth_: _noun – the act or process, or a manner of growing; development; gradual increase. _

()

Sirius let out a disgruntled noise letting the prophet thump onto the kitchen table. He glanced up at Hermione's green tinged face, "We have to get Neville. From what the Prophet said he was the only survivor of the fire."

Steeling his fingers together he had a perplexed look on his face as he wondered if his wife had gotten a little rounder than usual. It would probably be better not to mention it out loud though. Sitting back in his seat he tilted the chair on its back legs blowing his hair away.

Hermione danced from side to side trying to calm a cranky Harry. He whimpered and tears kept flowing from his eyes. She didn't quite know what was wrong since his nappy was clean and he didn't want to feed, although she did suspect it might have been gas. She noted that he had gotten heavier these past few months, with a pleased smile. At least there was that to be happy about.

His hair had flattened somewhat, but still maintained a fluffy appearance on his head. His emerald eyes had over time darkened to match Hermione's forest green eyes and had flecks of grey, most probably inherited from Sirius. Whimpering he clutched onto his mother's loose grey sweater and let the snot and tears soak her shirt. No matter how many times she burped him he just felt icky all over.

Humming to herself she checked Harry's forehead with a frown before peaking at his face. He looked a little red and was perspiring a little. She had noticed that over the months since the will reading, the blood adoption was taking its time at a snail's pace. However, the physical changes were quite obvious. A side effect that had been mentioned to them was an increase in temperature as the changes wore on. This was probably due to his cells changing rapidly.

Sighing and looking at the breaking dawn of day she shivered, "At least the world is rid of Bellatrix and the other death eaters." Laying a kiss on Harry's head she rubbed comforting circles on his back before coming closer to Sirius and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

A little surprised, Sirius looked up at Hermione, "It's not that I'm unhappy that the lot of them are gone, but Alice and Frank…even Frank's crazy mum died fighting them. I know they're well and truly gone when I felt that cold shudder. Didn't you feel it too?"

Hermione let out a soft murmur of agreement. When one became a godparent they became the secondary guardian of the child and would feel warmth encircle them through old magic. That old magic would in turn inform them if their duties as the secondary guardian would have to be activated, a cold chill that also spoke of death.

Trying to get her mind off of the doom and gloom surrounding her, she sat on Sirius's lap forcing him to sit down properly, "Sirius. Does Harry seem warm to you?" She turned the whimpering child towards Sirius; worry clearly etched on her face. Harry in turn looked at Sirius with big eyes as he continued whimpering letting fat tears run down his face. Hermione quickly wiped away his tears and snot gently with a hanky she had kept in her pocket. The little boy clung harder to Hermione after he had decided that it was more comfortable crying into her shoulder.

Sirius turned his attention towards his son, noticing that the blood adoption was working. Placing a gentle hand on Harry's forehead he shot Hermione a worried glance, "He does feel a little warm". Harry in turn moaned and squirmed, trying to make his little body cool down.

"I think I remember the spell Molly showed me for taking people's temperatures," Hermione said, raking her past memories for the baby lessons Molly had given her upon her insistence. Biting the inside of her cheek she waved her hand over the infant concentrating on getting a proper temperature. After scanning Harry one more time to make sure Hermione rubbed soothing circles on his little back again.

Sirius fidgeted and tightened his arms around them, "What Hermione? Is he okay?"

Hermione shook her head, "His temperature reading was 38 degrees Celsius, Sirius. I think we should fire call Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius sighed inwardly. It felt like this year had nothing, but misery in one way or another. He tried to stop the morose thoughts that invaded his mind, however, the thought of getting Harry the help he needed became the forefront of what he needed to do. With a short nod he lifted his little family up, fairly strong for a person who had mostly focused on magic all his life. Upon meeting Hermione when he was a wee lad, he had secretly begun to work out in hopes that it would impress her.

Hermione let out a squeal of surprise making sure to secure her hold on Harry, "Shhh. It's alright baby boy. We'll get you the help you need. We love you soooo much." Planting a kiss on his eyebrow she nuzzled his little cheek taking in the wonderful smell of baby shampoo. Harry whimpered suckling on his thumb and batting Hermione's breast thoughtfully.

Carrying his family snuggly in his arms Sirius let out a grunt and carried them over to their living room. Placing them down in front of the fireplace he cracked his back letting out a relieved sigh before throwing floo powder into the fireplace. With it came alive with bright green flames. Kneeling down beside his wife and son, Sirius cleared his throat, "Scotland, Hogwarts; the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey."

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey's head popped up in their fireplace looking a tad bit annoyed, "What is it Mr. Black? You do know you're a student, yes?"

With a bright smile Sirius could only nod before a frown marred his face, "My son's sick madam. I don't know who else I would ever trust him to ever since that old coot got his hands in everything except business with the goblins."

Madam Pomfrey had a sour look on her face when she pondered about the implicaitons of what Sirius had just said, "Well…let's look at the babe then. Please move out of the way so I get through."

"Oh wait! I'll key you into the wards. Ever since Dumbles found a way to breach it I've been looking into stronger warding. You never know with the chaos outside as it is," Sirius stated not noticing the proud look that had come over Hermione's face when he had revealed that tidbit to them.

Harry lolled the side of his head covering his eyes with his chubby little hand, "Mummaga. Ot. Ot."

Kissing his forehead, Hermione intoned, "I know you're hot, sweets. Madam Pomfrey will look at you in a bit." Smoothing down the fringe on his head, Hermione gave Harry an Eskimo kiss.

Nodding towards Madam Pomfrey's floating head, Sirius finished keying her in, noting slightly that there seemed to be eight life energy signatures in the house. Glancing inconspicuously around, Sirius decided to ask Hermione after Madam Pomfrey's visit.

Their fireplace flared a bright green, and Madam Pomfrey stepped out shaking out the slight soot that had gathered on top of her head. Blowing out a strand of hair that had come loose in front of her face, she smiled at the small family.

"Right you lot, let's see the patient," she placed the small medical bag on the ground nearby the fireplace and looked at Harry.

Humming to herself, she looked at Hermione, "Dear, could you please face the child towards me?"

Hermione acquiesced and gently turned the babe in her arms around. Harry whimpered and moaned while his mum turned him to face the nurse. Sirius hovered close by worry clearly on his face when he saw Madam Pomfrey's brow crease.

Waving her wand over the child, her bag began to produce a small roll of paper that started floating in her line of vision. She looked at the readings and then back to the small infant in front of her.

Looking back up to his parents she gave them a reassuring smile, "You two needn't worry too much about the poor dear. It looks like he's just suffering from a small cold, the muggle variant. Just give him some time to rest, comfort feeds, and a bottle if he should like it." Gently patting Harry's head she straightened her back and dusted off her skirt.

"Would it be alright if we also gave him some honey lemon water? It's worked wonders with me before," Hermione asked turning Harry back towards her after all the procedures were finished.

"Oh! Can we do a humidifier tent? To help with his stuffy nose," Sirius added hugging his wife from behind.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Just make sure that he gets enough rest and only liquids until he's healthy again. Otherwise, it should be fine."

Hermione smiled and cuddled the sick little babe, who in turn started patting her breast with a whiney plea. Turning away from them she lifted up her shirt and positioned Harry's head properly so he could latch on and still breathe.

"Well if you need anything else, you both know where to find me," Madam Pomfrey looked at her previous patients with a certain fondness before she began packing up her equipment.

Seeing that she was about to leave, Sirius made his way over to Madam Pomfrey making it look like he was helping her gather her things.

"Before you go, madam…I have a couple questions," Sirius muttered helping her get her bag.

"Oh, Mr. Black? And what would that be?"

"My wife's been a little peaky…but she's been saying that it's probably just been a little cold that's been apparently going around," Sirius put the heel of his hand on his forehead letting out a frustrated sigh trying to rub out an oncoming headache.

"Well if she's willing, I can give her a bit of a check up," Madam Pomfrey offered him a concerned smile, "If you'd like…I can also give you a headache reliever potion as well."

"Eh? Ohh. Yes. I suppose the stress is getting to me…"Sirius muttered a sheepish grin coming onto his face.

Straightening up her apron Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and made her way to Hermione.

Looking up from cooing at Harry while he fed Hermione tilted her head to one side, "Madam Pomfrey?"

"Would you like a check-up too, dear? Since I'm already here," she smiled at the feeding mother in front of her.

"Sure I suppose. It feels like Harry's drifting off. Has my husband been saying I look peaky? He may not know it, but I notice the concerned looks when I'm cooking. I've just been vomiting lately. I think it might be a bug," Hermione rattled off helping Harry unlatch and pulling her shirt down in the process. Keeping Harry close to her body she positioned his head to rest on her shoulder preparing to burp him.

"I can do that love," Sirius volunteered trying to gauge how irritated his wife was.

Gently smacking Sirius's shoulder Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance, "Sirius."

Grinning Sirius took Harry away from Hermione intending to burp him himself, "I love you too sweetie." He carried the bundle away and made himself scarce to avoid what could've been another smack.

Sighing she looked at Madam Pomfrey, "Alright then. Do your worst." She smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Alright, Hermione. This won't but tickle a little," Madam Pomfrey began from the top of her head going to the bottom of her feet, and a soft blue glow began to radiate from her wand, little green squiggles flashing in front of her eyes.

Hermione fought against herself when she felt the urge to squirm under the blue light emanating from Madam Pomfrey's wand.

Humming under her breath Madam Pomfrey considered what she had found before she cleared her voice and began, "Well my dear. It is safe to say that you are perfectly healthy."

With a slightly surprised look Hermione asked, "Why do I keep vomiting then, Madam?"

Giving out a small chuckle, "Well dear. You're pregnant. About almost 4 weeks from what my scans have told me. Congratulations. Now what sort of prenatal care have you been doing? Hermione? Hermione? Are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey sat down beside her on the couch putting a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione sat there blinking repeatedly her jaw slack. It took a couple minutes before Madam Pomfrey even got a reply from her.

(((())))

In the kitchen not too far in the house shock could also be seen on Sirius's face, but not because he heard the wondrous news. He had always figured a child's first words would be mama or dada or some variation of one of them. He had also assumed that Harry's first words were calling him dada and Hermione mama. What he didn't expect was that Harry hadn't considered that and pronounced this particular word perfectly.

Harry happily shouted, "Arsehole!" Giggling slightly as he wiggled in his father's arms, his head still ached after a couple more repeats of that attention getting word.

This one word was all it took to cause Sirius to gape at his son in shock praying to Merlin that no one would ever have to know.

"Oh Har-bear…. Why did you have to go and learn that word?" Sirius muttered making sure to rub comforting circles on his little back.

"I swear I didn't say that around you. At least not out loud. Where in Merlin's name did you hear that anyway?" Sirius sighed rubbing Harry's hair causing its usually neat appearance, ever since the blood adoption, to become mop-like.

Letting his little head drop on his father's shoulder Harry covered his eyes, "Ed urt! Ed urt!" Whimpering at the increasing pain in his head Harry started nuzzling his father's shoulder.

"Alrighty, Har-bear. We'll go and see Madam Pomfrey for a children's headache reliever potion in just a tick," Sirius cooed making sure he had a firm, but gentle grip. Straightening his back he sighed trying to just keep his mind focused on getting Harry better. He just hoped nothing else went wrong today, and this was the only surprise in store for him.

((((())))

A little ways away from the excitement downstairs lay Petunia Evans, previously Dursley, on one of the new guest beds with Dudley curled up beside her.

Taking out the locket around her neck she popped open the clasp that kept the locket closed. She smiled as she looked at the pictures she had safely hidden. Something that wasn't smudged by death, at least in memory; it was a picture of two families. The one on the left featured a tall man with sandy blond hair, and a slightly shorter woman with deep red hair. Between them stood three little girls with their tongues poking out, funny looks on their faces. They looked so happy. Tracing each face she sighed and looked back to her slumbering son.

"Oh Dudders…. The world is so much worse that I would've thought…" Petunia muttered smoothing down his soft baby hair.

"I'm so glad he managed to keep you safe, sweetie. Your daddy had flaws like the rest of us, but he was a hero to me," Petunia took a shuddering breath trying to keep her tears at bay.

Looking at the photo to the right, she saw her husband's smiling face and what was their little happy family.

Pulling Dudley closer Petunia took in his Johnson's baby shampoo smell, smiling slightly to herself, "He wasn't just a hero for keeping you safe. He saved me the first day he met me. I've never told anyone this, but that was the day I fell in love with your father. Faults and all…And I don't think I'll love anyone other than that man."

Dudley let out a small sigh and snuggled closer to his mother seemingly unbothered by his mother's emotional state at the current moment.

"I was but a wee lass when these boys were picking on me. I was gangly child, and I'm still more arms and legs than I should be I suppose, but you father always said that's what he loved about me. I don't know why," Petunia continued gently patting her son's head letting out a sad hum.

"Your father, Vernon, came in all big and brawny even at twelve and threatened the whole lot, four of them, that if they didn't back off he'd beat them. He was always a little temperamental, but he never directed it at me. Those boys didn't take him seriously so Vernon, loveable lug that he is…" Petunia rested her head on her arm looking far into the distance.

"He made to punch them and kick and did his best just so I could get away. He was brave, braver than I was. When that day ended he found me again, with a bloody lip and a black eye, and gave me a flower," Petunia choked back a sob curling against her slumbering child.

"Said that I was worth all the beatings in the world…"Petunia let her arm fall on her eyes as she silently cried.

(((())))

Amongst the good news, the milestone, and the gloom a couple sat on a bed a couple doors down from Petunia with their own little drama.

Remus and Tonks lay a bed with their legs entwined, fully clothed, taking about their tentative relationship.

With an arm tucked under her head Tonks rolled her eyes at Remus's rebuttal, "Sweetie. If you think I care about your furry little problem. I don't suppose you know me that well."

"It'll affect more than just you though, Dora. What if it gets passed down to any children we end up having," Remus's frown stayed etched on his face.

Tonks let a grin flood her face causing Remus to look at her in confusion, "What? What did I say? Why are you smiling like that?"

Letting out a laugh Tonks snuggled closer to Remus causing a pink tinge to appear on his face, "You said that we would have kids. You don't think this is temporary, so I am one happy girl."

Making a face, "I never said this was temporary."

Sticking her tongue out, "Well with how you were saying I don't want to burden you with my curse from earlier one may think that this wasn't a steady sort of thing."

With a frustrated sigh Remus pulled Tonks closer to him nuzzling her neck finally causing Tonks' to turn a bright red, "Silly girl. You know I love you."

Blinking back happy tears she shook her head, "You hadn't said it before."

With a throaty chuckle, "I don't let my walls down for anyone you, just so you know."

"I figured that," Tonks whispered a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

With a mischievous look clouding his face Remus pulled away from Tonks just enough to look into her eyes, "You know what they say when people get into tiffs?"

"Not really. No," Tonks looked a little confused while Remus let his hands wander around her body.

"There's make-up sex involved," and with that Remus rolled on top of Tonks kissing her forehead while she laughed.

(((())))

Back in the living room Sirius had walked over to find Hermione slacked jawed on the couch with a worried Madam Pomfrey hovering over her.

"Madam? What's wrong with Hermione?" Sirius asked making sure to sooth Harry as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"Nothing, Sirius. She's just a little shocked."

"Shocked about what?"

Laughing slightly to herself Madam Pomfrey took in the budding family before her, "You're a father, again, I suppose, Mr. Black."

Glancing at Harry Madam Pomfrey tutted, "It looks like he'll need a headache reliever potion. Let me take your son, Sirius."

Sirius still a little numb from the news nodded, his arms falling limp after the nurse took Harry away to help ease his aching head.

Both parents looked at one another before Sirius stood up suddenly lifting Hermione up in the process. Letting out an ecstatic yell Sirius spun Hermione in a small circle laughing slightly on the hysterical side. Hermione, although she was smiling on the outside, was filled with dread. How was she supposed to hunt the horcruxes now? How would she change the world and save lives? Life was taking her for a rather bumpy ride, but she hadn't forgotten her mission, despite becoming immersed into a world she could never leave.

While all these thoughts flooded Hermione's mind, Sirius yelled loud enough to alert the other habitants of their house, "We're having a baby! WOOOO!"

Petunia with puffy eyes hurried down the stairs and made her way with Dudley situated firmly in her arms, "Sirius I heard yelling. Is everything alright? Is my sister okay?"

Remus and Tonks followed after Petunia intent to find out what the hell the yelling was for. Both looked thoroughly disheveled with only their fuzzy robes on, "Are we being attacked, Padfoot?"

And for the one moment in December, with Christmas looming ever closer, the family living in Black Manor could, for a moment, forget that Neville still needed them, and that Dumbledore and the other death eaters were after Harry. Just this moment they enjoyed a piece of good news.

(((())))

Thanks for reading.

Cheers,

JJOAS


	13. Chapter Ten: Dark Clouds Looming

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

Oh my goodness…so many reviews, and followers. I don't know if I'm being overly emotional, but all of you make me really happy; I feel like I ate a rainbow. On that note, I'm sorry that this came so late. My previous computer promptly died and I was without a computer for a bit. Then without internet and then I proceeded to get atrociously sick.

I do hope that you all enjoy the following chapter. Also thank you very much to those of you that leave a review, it's quite uplifting and helps motivate me to keep this story going.

**To be nobody but yourself in a world which is doing its best, night and day, to make you everybody else means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting.**

- E.E. Cummings

((()))

Chapter Ten: Dark Clouds Looming

(())

_Protection:__ noun - The action of protecting someone or something, or the state of being protected, and or a person or thing that prevents someone or something from suffering harm or injury._

()

In the wee hours of the morning, the sun not yet peeking out of the horizon, and the night still filled with cold air; two parents stayed up with their ill babe lying between them on their bed. They had been giving a six-month-old Harry Black fever reducers every six hours along with honey water and comfort feeds.

Harry still fussed only getting six hours of sleep, which was amazing in its self, but he seemed relatively better. Sweat slicked back his dark hair, and he whimpered slightly in his sleep.

Hermione yawned and bit back a sigh as she looked on at her son, seeing Sirius's nose on his face, just miniaturized. It was amusing enough for her to giggle inwardly. Sleep deprivation made her mind hazy, but she knew this physical change could be contributed to the blood adoption finishing up in the near future, hopefully in time for Christmas though. She let out a deep sigh and tried to scrub sleep gunk out of her eyes, "Sirius?"

Sirius tried to blink away the fatigue that dragged his eyelids back down, "Yes dear?"

"Do you recall when we last gave Harry the fever reducer?"

"About half an hour ago," Sirius yawned rubbing his eyes.

"How long have we been up with him again?" Hermione bit down the feeling of nausea that suddenly overwhelmed her again.

Noticing his wife was a bit peaky Sirius leaned towards her over their sleeping child, "You can lay down for a bit, love. If Harry wakes up again I can take care of him."

"Oh honey," Hermione smiled and pecked his lips before her eyes widened. Backing away quickly she bolted out of bed and into the bathroom. Retching could be heard and Sirius sent a sympathetic look towards the closed door.

Sighing deeply Sirius gazed down at Harry, "Son, I have an odd feeling life will get a lot more interesting very soon…"

Harry in his slumbering state murmured and scrunched up his nose before cuddling closer to his father.

Feeling his forehead Sirius did a quick temperature scan and found that Harry was fine for now. Kissing his son's rosy cheeks Sirius relaxed for the first time since Harry had fallen ill.

Hermione sluggishly made her way back to bed, holding the pink bathrobe that hung around her form closer to herself. She laughed inwardly feeling it was amusing that she and her son would have such luck.

"Are you alright, Mione?" Sirius moved and made a space for her in between Harry and himself, "Do you want to spoon?"

Hermione chuckled, "I will be after we spoon." Sighing and letting exhaustion pull her eyelids down, she held Harry to her chest and felt Sirius wrap his arms around them.

"I love you," Sirius whispered into her hair nuzzling her neck in the process.

"I love you too Sirius," Hermione replied moving her head back to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"We'll be okay. Everything will be fine," he laid his head beside hers and closed his eyes as well.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sure we'll fine," Hermione tried to reassure herself. Neville was still vulnerable with both magical families vying for custody. Then there was Voldemort to think about. When you top that off with her pregnancy and Harry getting sick Hermione figured that the nausea she was feeling wasn't just from the little fetus growing inside of her uterus. With a heavy heart she drifted off to sleep.

(((())))

It took three days and four nights for Harry to finally feel as healthy as he was before. He was even able to crawl around or cruise around in his mobile walker, although he still needed to feed a little more than usual. Madam Pomfrey had said this was normal and that they could try weaning him again later on. Hermione recalled the sleepless nights and thought that in the end it was all worth it any way. However, the consequence of all that sleep deprivation was this.

Madam Pomfrey wrapped Hermione's knuckles, "Dear, do pay attention."

Turning her mind back to the topic on hand, Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry madam. Please continue."

Nodding her head the nurse let out a little huff of annoyance before going back to the small lecture she had prepared for the young lady in front of her, "So as I was saying before you're mind had wandered, you need to take several things while you're pregnant. Some folic acid and general prenatal vitamins should be the best plan. Hmmm. What else?"

Madam Pomfrey paced in front of Hermione trying to figure out if she was missing anything.

Hermione nodded only half paying attention. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she still had to figure out how to fix things. It wasn't good to get complacent like this. Time could still be fixed, she felt like she already screwed it up several ways. Sighing deeply she ran her hand through her hair and made sure that she looked like she was actively paying attention.

Sirius came over and sat down beside Hermione with a mug of tea in one hand and Harry snug in his other arm. Hermione raised her brow to what Sirius was doing. Finding his wife giving him a questioning look, he gave her a crooked grin before handing her the mug, "You look like you need this dear. It's decaffeinated so it should be alright."

Hermione smiled at Sirius taking the mug from him, and letting her head rest on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Madame. You were saying?"

Harry looked at the adults around him and let his head loll to the side letting out a large yawn. It was still too early in the morning to do all this talking in his opinion.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and let out a frustrated huff, "I suppose it's all a bit to take in. I've left some pamphlets with your husband. Do read them. I'll come back in a couple weeks for your next prenatal check-up." A wry smile came across her face as she shook off the fatigue from a long day.

She gave them a stern look, "I know you dears don't trust many people especially with your lives still being intruded on by the headmaster, but I can't be your pediatrician too. I'm only doing your prenatal care as a favor to my favorite alumni."

Sirius at this point took the opportunity to pinch Hermione's bum noticing the utter look of concentration on her face. Her worry lines digging into her face. Hermione let out a squeak of protest glaring at Sirius's innocent grin, "You do have a point Madame. We'll do our best to find a pediatrician before my due date." Spotting Sirius look of protest Hermione elbowed his side and gave the nurse in question a brilliant smile.

Grunting in agreement Sirius tried his best not to look annoyed, "We'll find someone."

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Well I'm off then; I have students to look after." And with that Madam Pomfrey took her leave. The floo burst into bright flames and soon Sirius let out a sigh of frustration when he was sure Madame Pomfrey was gone.

"Sweetie, you're getting a little overprotective. I can understand that we're still in danger-" Hermione gave Sirius a withering look.

Sirius cut Hermione off his tone veering on that of a rant, "-You bet you bum! Bellatrix _burned_ down the Longbottoms and left Neville an orphan. We still have to get him before the Malfoys try to get him and I've heard from the grapevine that they're doing just that. I know that the blood adoption should keep Harry safe, but then we have to worry about them trying to get at our boy illegally. They're exactly the type! The goblins have offered us their own wards on top of our own, but I'm not even sure they-"

Hermione put a finger to Sirius's lips shaking her head, "Sweetie we can get through this. I know this is really tough…especially since I just got pregnant. There's a lot to do...but I believe we'll be okay."

Harry decided that this was the best time to start fussing, when his parents looked like they were both frustrated enough for tears, "Grraaa….Nooo...aaaadddd…"

A frown marred Sirius's face as he lifted Harry up and blew a raspberry onto his tiny tummy, "It's alright baby boy. We'll be fine." Sirius cradled his son and kissed his wife's temple, "Right?"

Hermione gave Sirius a deep kiss pulling up and looking into his deep grey eyes, "I know we will be."

Millions of thoughts raced through her head, a plot for Voldemort's demise just skirting the surface. All this would be harder to accomplish with a baby on the way. How in the world would she manage to get all the horcruxes with Sirius acting like an overprotective dog? Not to mention her sister, Remus, and Tonks. Then there were the Weasleys to consider. Everything just got so complicated so quickly…she just hoped that she wasn't making up another lie.

Sirius closed his eyes and nodded inhaling the scent of his family, trying to ease his nerves he took a deep breath in exhaling slowly, "Still…I'm going to be warding this place over again with the goblins helping as well. We'll be as impenetrable as fort nox."

Hermione let a small grin creep across her face as she nodded kissing Harry's forehead and cuddling closer to her husband, "Indeed. I'll help too. WE can't be too careful."

A frown marred Sirius's previously calm and determined expression, "You should really take it easy love."

Letting out a snort Hermione tilted her head towards her husband, "Dear, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't help."

Harry seemed to agree with his mother so he put his input in by letting a slobbery hand pat his father's cheek, "Ngg gugg…." Smiling happily at making his point Harry snuggled against his parents and gummed his tiny fist.

(((())))

Upstairs Petunia lay back on her bed with Dudley nearby in his newly transfigured crib. She let her eyelids fall and concentrated on his regular steady breathing. Letting out a deep sigh she turned on her side and stared out into the cold late morning. Idly she mused about what to do with her life.

Should she go and find a job? She had a job before when she was younger as a bookshop girl, but she had given that up along with college when she had gotten pregnant. She could go back to school? Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts. Sitting up she glanced back at her young son.

Life wouldn't stop just because she felt like she couldn't go on. She recalled how her mother and father had always been very proud of determination and hard work. Letting out a deep sigh she started to rummage through her bedside drawers.

"Ah ha!" She let a small smile slip onto her face for the first time in a long while. Petunia had found a pad of blank papers and a pencil, "All right. I have to make a plan. Vernon wouldn't want me to give up. I don't want to be some burden on my little sister…It just wouldn't be right that way. No."

Raking a hand through her coarse hair she tried to straighten herself out tapping the pencil against her cheek she frowned trying to figure out what to do, "Well…I suppose I could get a job somewhere nearby when Dudley gets older. I can't just mooch off of my sister though. Arggg…I really need to find a way to…well do something. I can't mope forever." Letting her head fall into her hands she Petunia looked out of the frost covered window, "What would a widow like me be good at anyway? Oh Vernon…I wish you were here."

Feeling stumped she went over what she was good at through her head, letting out a huff when she realized that there was indeed something she could do.

(((())))

Down the hallway Remus and Tonks were entangled among the sheets with their heads close together. Remus left a gentle kiss on Tonks' lips, "So what shall we do, my dear?" His arm wrapped around her waist keeping her snug against his side. Tonks' hair flashed a deep red as she let out a contented sigh.

"Stay together? I would prefer that." Tonks nuzzled the side of his neck missing the noticeable frown now marring his face.

Remus turned slightly to get a better look at Tonks, "You have your duties as an Auror and I can't exactly provide for you like a man should." The guilt weighing down on him on not being a proper provider still hung around his subconscious mind, although he wouldn't hasten to admit that.

"Oh Remus. I may have work that will take me away from time to time, but wherever you are is where I need to be at the end of the day. And so what? There is such a thing as gender equality dear. Just because you're not swimming in galleons doesn't mean I don't love just the same."

"Still though…" He let out a deep sigh.

Tonks felt her eye twitch as her mouth pulled down into a grimace.

"Remus."

"Yes, dear?"

"Shut up."

"I love you too Dora." Remus smiled a bright smile trying to wipe away the frown on Tonks' face. She sighed acquiescing, and kissed his neck accepting his half-arsed apology of sorts.

With the conversation over both lovers cuddled close together and cherished their little moment of peace. Tonks smiled gaily and nuzzled the stubble that had gathered on Remus's face. Her last thought before she met Morpheus was that, 'If only this would last'.

(((())))

Nighttime approached and Hermione did her best to keep her ever-present nausea at bay and because of this Petunia had offered to help make supper after finding her retching in the bathroom again. Petunia cradled Dudley in her arms and gave out a worried sigh, "So why isn't Sirius offering to help you, Mione?"

Wiping the vomit off her mouth Hermione gave Petunia a miserable look, "He can't cook to save his life, Nia…Unless it's pie. I can't stand to eat pie right now though."

Petunia quirked her eyebrow and bounced Dudley when he started to whine, "Shh it's alright sweetheart." Repositioning her son in order to burp him she leaned against the doorframe, "I thought you loved pie."

"Well yes, I do love pie normally, but _apparently_ my unborn child has a _problem_ with pie," Hermione replied bitterly as she slowly rose to her feet making her way to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

"Would you like me to keep you company for a little bit before I start up supper?"

"Errgg…" Spitting out the mouthwash she had tried to gargle, Hermione thought about it, "It's alright, Nia. You can go ahead. Would you like me to watch Dudley?"

Shaking her head slightly Petunia made a face at her sister. Hermione replied by sticking her tongue out while looking in the mirror.

Laughing slightly Petunia smiled, "Tonks and Remus can look after the boys. They need to socialize after all especially my little Dudders. He's been so quiet since the whole…incident." She gazed down at her son a deep sadness coming across her face.

Hermione frowned and turned towards her sister, "You don't have to you know. You can breathe here, Nia. There's no one that will look down on you for taking a breather."

Petunia pursed her lips and shook her head, "It's not that. There are so many holes…but I'm _glad_ I can't remember. What I do know; is that I miss my husband; I miss him more than anything. He wasn't exactly charming or a saint, but he was exactly what I wanted and what I needed."

Hermione nodded and sat down on the toilet seat dragging her puke bucket out from beside the toilet.

"Besides that, Vernon wouldn't want me to give up and just let life knock me down forever…" She stared at her son kissing his forehead. Dudley gave his mother a soft slobbering kiss on the side of her face burying his face into her neck.

Hermione felt a lurch in her stomach and had to hold back the bile threatening to spill out of her mouth again, "Boxing reference?"

Petunia gave her sister a small smile before making her way over kissing her forehead, "Of course. I have to let out my frustrations somehow." With a wink she left her sister to continue to try and hold back the forces of extreme nausea, while she went to look for Tonks and Remus so they could watch the children.

With Petunia gone along with Sirius keeping busy with the goblins, and everyone else doing their thing Hermione dragged herself away from the bathroom towards the master bedroom.

Finally making it to her side of the bed she leaned into the puke bucket she had been gripping onto and dry heaved.

"Merlin…it's awful…I really hope this whole pregnancy isn't like this," Hermione groaned into the bucket.

"Right onto business…I suppose…" She said to no one in particular as she struggled to get a pen and her hidden notebook in the false bottom of her side drawer.

She sighed and tried to draw up a plan…Leaning on her side and staring at the blank page she raced through all the plans she had thought up since she had gotten here.

Well her first few plans were already blown to pot since her sister and brother-in-law still died. It seemed like certain things would not be deterred from happening no matter what she did.

"Right then…It's still worth a shot though…" Hermione started making a list of all the horcruxes and their whereabouts, and began to form the plan that would bring down one of the greatest villains in British Wizarding history.

(((())))

Petunia set about to make supper after putting Dudley down in a nearby playpen with his cousin Harry. Humming to herself she looked around the Black kitchen and jumped when Kreacher popped into the room. Now seeing as she had been living here for a wee bit, it wasn't as shocking to see something materializing out of nothing, but Kreacher still gave her the willies.

Clutching her chest Petunia let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, "Kreacher! You scared me."

Kreacher nodded, "I'm sorry mistress' sister. Kreacher needs to be making supper now." Brushing off a bit of imaginary dust on his small elfin uniform he was about to click his fingers to clean up the rest of the kitchen, when Petunia cleared her throat. Catching his attention Kreacher cocked his head to the side, "Mistress' sister would like Kreacher to do something?"

Petunia exhaled and rolled her shoulders back, still not quite used to dealing with the old house elf, "Well I told my sister I would be making supper tonight. I remember her childhood favorites and she seems to be reacting to everything mum had been. I still recall how mum couldn't eat anything, but soup, crackers and curry for the whole time she had Hermione."

A frown soured Kreacher's face, "Kreacher has always made the meals for the Black family, mistress' sister."

Petunia struggled to keep herself from rolling her eyes, "Yes, that may be, but what good would it be if Mione couldn't keep it in."

"Mistress said that Kreacher can keep doing what Kreacher does best. Kreacher is the best at keeping the Black family comfortable and alive," Kreacher narrowed his eyes at Petunia, "Is mistress' sister asking Kreacher to go against Mistress?"

"Ugh…" Petunia let out a huff her hands making their way to her hips, "I'm not saying that." Blowing hair out of her face she glanced over at the two wee babes in the playpen nearby. Lowering her voice and trying to ease the anger sizzling in her mind, "Why don't we just compromise, yeah?"

Kreacher crossed his old elf arms and petulantly nodded, "What would mistress' sister be asking of Kreacher?"

Squeezing a bit more patience out of her reserves, Petunia took in deep breaths, "Why don't I give you the recipes of the things that Mione can eat and you can make it along with the rest of the meals?" She saw that getting any more of this might blow up in her face especially since she could sense the bit of hostility coming out of the short elf.

The sullen look that had soured the house elf's face slowly dissipated off his face once he heard Petunia's whole proposal, "Kreacher agrees to this compromise. Now if you could leave Kreacher to his work, mistress' sister." He stood there patiently waiting on the aforementioned promise of recipes.

Grumbling internally about not being able to do at least something to earn her keep, Petunia rummaged in her jean pockets for a pen and a piece of paper. "Ah!" Petunia grinned to herself scribbling down the recipes and swiftly handing them off to the slightly impatient house elf.

With a slight nod towards Petunia Kreacher snapped his fingers making all the pots and pans scrub themselves into a brand new shine. Snapping his fingers again the ingredients for everything began to float out of the cupboards and fridge marching beside knives, spoons, and cutting boards.

Petunia shook her head still amazed at what magic was able to accomplish. Quickly making her way to the playpen nearby, she scooped her son and nephew out and away from the happenings in the kitchen, "Alrighty boys. We are going to get to play in the living room while everything gets cooked."

Making sure she had the boys securely in her arms she made her way into the living room. She settled down in front of the couch with the boys safely sitting down in front of her.

Kissing both their foreheads she plucked a soft felt ball that jingled and a little fairy box nearby the couch and set it down. The two babes looked at Petunia their little eyes widened in glee as the little felt ball jingled a little tune that lured a fairy out. Watching with avid fascination as the little fairy fluttered between them Petunia let out a deep sigh, "I wonder what I should do now?"

(((())))

Soon supper was ready to eat and the inhabitants of Black Manor gathered round to eat together. Sirius sat at the head place of the long dark oak table while Hermione and Harry sat towards his left, Tonks and Remus sitting on his right, while Petunia sat down near her sister with Dudley at side. Dinner conversation tonight was purposefully light.

Sirius looked at his family, his thoughts dark and troubled. Neville was still in the custody of the ministry. He had done some business with the goblins to ward his house like fort nox. However, he also did a bit of investigating via a muggle lawyer in conjunction with the goblins help. Twitching inwardly he looked over at how his wife was faring with the food that Kreacher had prepared. He was still quite surprised with what a turnaround his personality had become after everything. In the end he was grateful, although he would never admit it. Trying to concentrate on what Remus was saying while the women around him talked and laughed was strangely hard. How the Malfoy's were trying to use their sway with the ministry was nothing, but irritating and distressing. Even with the power of both the Black family and the Potter family the ministry still kept the poor boy at their infirmary. They couldn't just bloody well see….

"Sirius?" Hermione whispered reaching out for his arm that had been absently pushing around peas on his plate.

"Hmm? Yes dear?" Sirius looked up and saw that while he was awash in his own worries and distress the conversation around him had silenced.

"What's wrong?" Sirius tried to figure out what had gone wrong, but his wife shook her head.

Remus cleared his throat, but Tonks beat him to the punch, "Cousin something's bothering you and we can't all help but notice it."

Petunia decided to put her two pence in, "You look like someone squished a puppy."

But before Sirius could reply Kreacher popped into the room startling its occupants for a second, "Master and Mistress?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and nodded towards the elf, "What's wrong Kreacher?"

Normally when dinner, or any meal really, occurred in the Black abode Kreacher would take his own meal in the kitchen at his insistence. This of course irritated Hermione, but relieved Sirius and the other occupants to a certain degree. He may have become a nicer house elf, but he still gave off an odd vibe. Back on the topic at hand, Kreacher never interrupted a meal.

Twisting a corner of his uniform uncharacteristically Kreacher looked a tad nervous, "There is someone trying to get through the floo. Kreacher knew that master and mistress didn't invite any guests so Kreacher has trapped the intruder in the floo."

Sirius grumbled internally praying this wouldn't be more bad news as he and Remus got up from the table to investigate the slight disturbance.

(((())))

Far far away from Black Manor Dumbledore was left pensive about how to mold Harry into the proper light hero. He certainly didn't have access to the boy anymore, and he certainly couldn't claim that putting him away in the muggle world would do any good. Doing that would just aggravate everyone especially since he no longer had any muggle relations as far as Albus was aware of.

(((())))

In the Black's floo system was a very frustrated witch. She knew that she hadn't been able to visit, but it wasn't that easy getting away from important school business.

When the two men saw her predicament they laughed heartily before helping to unfreeze her from the strange upside down position Kreacher had her in.

Sirius smirked, "It's good to see you professor."

Remus gave out a tired smile, "We're sorry for that bit. Kreacher didn't know you were on the okay list." Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

Making a face at Remus Sirius gave his hand out to the older witch, "I'll tell him we keyed you in. The ladies are waiting in the dining room."

Minerva smiled, "It'll be good to see true friendly faces again." Dusting herself off they proceeded to head back to the dining room.

(((()))))

That's all for now folks. I'm sorry this got to all of you so late, but honestly life has been giving me a bit of a headlock lately. In any case, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I can have this story up and running again.

On a different note if anyone is willing to work with me in order to finish this, I can be reached through private message. I'm much too determined to finish it eventually rather than just abandon it.

I do hope that your day has been wonderful and bright.

Cheers!

JJOAS


	14. Chapter Eleven

Hippocampus by JJOAS

A Harry Potter story, all copyrights belong to J.K. Rowling. Time travel if you please. Starring Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.

Thank you all for those that reviewed and those that stuck by this story even though updating has taken forever.

A special thanks to nicole evans shay who helped me with the development of this chapter.

((()))

Chapter Eleven: The Eye of The Storm I

_Battle:__ verb – to fight or struggle tenaciously to achieve or resist something._

"So Minerva, what brings you here?" Sirius asked smiling blithely while they made their way towards the dining room.

"It is a bit of a surprise to see you here, Professor," Remus stated disarmingly when Minerva glanced back towards him.

"I was in need of a break from the headmaster. He has no right to dictate where I go and whom I should spend my time with" Minerva snorted, "I don't need a keeper."

Sirius chuckled, "I never really did figure the old codger to be such a control freak."

"Wonders never did cease you know," Remus stated shrugging as the threesome made their way towards the dining room to join the others.

Hermione looked up from her plate and gave a small smile as the trio of people came into the dining room.

Tonks and Petunia both exchanged startled looks at the sight of Minerva joining them. Petunia looked a little more lost than Tonks, however, as she had never seen other people from the Wizarding world other than her sisters and their friends, not including those that had ruined her life.

"It's nice to see you again Minerva", Hermione helped herself to some more peas making sure that Harry had an ample amount of crushed bananas and mashed potatoes.

"The sentiment is all the same", Minerva stated settling down into a chair beside Harry.

Remus chuckled and took his seat along with Sirius, "So how's the roast, Tonks?"

Tonks shook her head in disbelief at how casual they were being, "It's….fine. Remus?"

"Yes dear?" Remus gave her an encouraging smile as conversation started up again at the table.

Tonks stole a glance at Minerva, "I wasn't aware that…errr…certain people that are quite…ummm… determined to always say that Dumbledore's in the right were welcomed here?"

Remus nodded, "No and none of those people are present right now." Patting her hand affectionately he started savoring the roast beef and mashed potatoes on his plate.

Tonks shook her head and kept a wary eye on her old Transfiguration professor.

Minerva noticed how Tonks looked at her and she inwardly sighed as she recalled how Dumbledore "requested" for her to stay during this winter holiday stating that since she had no family of her own it would be better if she didn't leave.

She turned her thoughts away from her trouble with Dumbledore and tried to focus on what Sirius was saying.

Sirius noticed that Minerva was uneasy and it was understandable, but he still trusted her, "So as I was saying to Hermione earlier, since I am the last heir to the Black family the goblins have made it so I don't have to work for the rest of my life."

"Ahh. I see, _and_?" Minerva lifted a delicate brow.

Hermione rolled her eyes while she tried to feed Harry some of his mashed potatoes, "His problem is that he doesn't feel like a man when he's not doing something."

Sirius made a face at his wife, "That's only what she says, but I _need_ to work. Sure there's money in the vault, but you never know. Having an income is a good thing."

Minerva nodded, "He does have a point."

Petunia nodded along following the conversation as she fed Dudley some mashed carrots and some apple juice, "I think having a job is a good thing. It makes people feel useful."

Hermione grinned, "Exactly. So _I_ should be able to have a job too."

Sirius shot a glare at Hermione, "No."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything."

A worried frown made its way onto Minerva's face, "I don't believe it's safe for you right now, dear, and congratulations."

"Hummph. Thanks all the same."

Petunia shook her head an amused smile on her face. She knew that no matter what would happen, her baby sister would always be the most stubborn person on the planet.

"Well you know caring for Harry and yourself and keeping an eye on Dumbles isn't as easy as pie."

Tonks agreed and took another piece of roast beef, "Technically that is a job, Mione"

"Gah, all of you are teaming up on me. Fine, but just wait until this one is born."

Sirius's eyes lit up and he grinned, "I for one can't wait." Stealing a kiss from his wife he continued to ponder what he would do. Getting back into being an auror was a nonstarter not without some messy politics thrown in the mix.

"Well since I can't leave, since someone seems to think I've become a delicate porcelain doll…Sirius could _you_ go out and get me some stomach soothers for pregnant women so I can sort of eat?"

Tonks nodded, "My mum said she lived off that stuff when she was pregnant with me"

"Oh! I believe that's sold in the shop at Diagon Alley….What was its name?" Minvera asked.

Tonks smiled her first real smile towards the professor, "Wizzabees Witches Needs."

Sirius pecked his wife's cheek, "Well why doesn't Tonks just go since she knows where it is?"

"Because you were complaining about finding something to do and about me staying here, remember?"

"Well fine."

Petunia gave out a happy sigh at the odd family before her. She thought that perhaps even though they were all magical she'd find some way to fit into this new niche that she found herself and Dudders in. As she ate a bit more of her chicken she pondered if she could do something with plants. She may not have had a magical bone in her body, but she did have a good green thumb.

Dinner went well and conversation lulled when the meal was done and everyone made their way to their beds, while Minerva bid her farewell and flooed back to the castle.

((()))

The new day looked bright to Sirius as he made his way through Diagon Alley looking for that maternal store Tonks and Minerva had been talking about last night. He hadn't at all expected to see his cousin at Florean Fortescue when he had all about given up on finding that shop.

Narcissa saw Sirius and scowled at him when he met her eyes, "I see that Lord Black has finally made it out of the cave he's barricaded himself in."

Sirius tried not to sneer back at his cousin, "I see that being a Malfoy hasn't dampened your spirits any, or your lifestyle."

Narcissa was tempted to snort at his reply, "We are _not_ hampered by this silly little recession, cousin. We haven't had any falling outs or deaths to bother us."

Sirius gave her a wary look refusing to take the bait and decided to throw her a curve ball, "My parent's deaths did not bother me when they told me and they don't bother me now." 

Sneering Narcissa lowered her tone, "Our master isn't finished with your family Black especially with little Reggie's betrayal."

He felt his blood pressure rising and fought the urge to shake her, "I see…."

Narcissa delighted in the reddening of Sirius's face, "I see no one told the _little_ Lord, eh? Well you shan't get another word from me." Sneering one last time Narcissa stalked past Sirius and out of the ice cream parlor ignoring the ice cream that she had bought for her son.

Sirius let out an angry sigh muttering, "What the hell has been going on. I swear the world seems just out to get me and my own….And dammit I still don't know where that blasted shop is." He shoved a spoon full of chocolate ice cream into his mouth and pondered what in the world he was supposed to do now.

Narcissa hurriedly made her way out of the ice cream parlor and towards the nearest floo she could think of. Making her way past the busy lunch time crowd that had come in she discreetly used the public floo and in a flurry of green flames she was gone.

((()))

Lucious was drinking his dark earl grey tea and trying to figure out how to snatch the Longbottom boy when he heard his wife floo back from her errands.

Draco shrieked happily from his room where a house elf had been minding him while his father had been in his study. His mummy had said she would buy him ice cream and give him lots of hugs later if he was quiet and out of the way.

Narcissa quickly made her way towards her husband's study, giving her eager son a quick hug and planting a kiss on his head as she passed by his room.

Draco watched sadly as his mummy left him with his house elf again. It always seemed like his parents were always too busy to play with him. Sighing he took his house elf's hand.

The little elf frowned after her mistress, "Hizzy is sorry for young master's sadness."

"It's alright Hizzy. Let's go play dragon catcher," Draco forced a small smile onto his small chubby face. Hizzy nodded and they made their way back to his room.

The light from the windows streamed into the hallway, but the dark walls dampened the sunshine, but Narcissa didn't notice any of this as she continued hurrying down towards her destination.

Lucious waited at his office door his earl grey tea gone and replaced with a scotch; he didn't have an alcohol problem. Nope, just a problem with life that alcohol seemingly helped with. He was in denial, but it helped soothe his tempers at least slightly. When his wife finally made it to him he arched his perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Narcissa?"

"Lucious. I think we should take this into your office," She stated not even bothering showing her normally submissive nature to her husband.

Slightly taken aback Luciuos did as his wife asked and they both took a seat next to one another on the couch nearby his fireplace, "What has gotten you so on edge, love?"

Her eyes softened a small smile wondered its way onto her face. His affection wasn't outward most often, but it did shine through when she needed it, "It seems our financial worries were right on key."

Lucious snorted and sipped the last of his scotch snapping his fingers. A house elf appeared with a silent pop and took the glass from him silently proceeding to disappear himself. He turned fully to his wife and gathered one hand into his, "We won't have to worry if we manage to get the boy."

"Yes, but I saw Sirius today."

"And?"

"It looked like he was investigating something. What if they're on to us?"

"Don't you have more of a claim to the boy anyway now that your aunt and uncle are dead along with Regulus? I had heard among the Ministry grapevine that Waluburga blasted him off the tree."

Narcissa shot her husband a pained look, "That may be true, dearest, but since Sirius came from the main line of Blacks whether or not he was blasted off of that damn tapestry matters not. He's still the heir with much more right than we do to the boy. Especially when Bellatrix, the twit, decided to kill the boy's parents, she's definitely a mark against us."

A sinister look crossed his face, "Well be that as it may we still have ways to get the child. We'll try illegal and legally. Besides I for one know that Sirius has secrets that the world would rather frown at, and we have the Lestrange fortune to fall back on as well."

With that the two Malfoys began to plot and scheme a way to gain the Longbottom fortune without any care to the boy himself or to their own son as the Christmas holiday approached.

((()))

Twinkling tinkling lights were strung up and around the many rooftops and trees that had been set up around the neighborhood. In a certain house within this neighborhood, hidden away from the public's eyes and ears, Christmas had finally come. And along with it the blood adoption was finally completed. Harry had his new mother's dark evergreen eyes and his father's high cheek bones. He looked like the perfect little mix of both of his parents.

Crawling away from his aunt Tuney he shrieked and giggled madly as he and his cousin played tag with little play fairies that his uncle Moony had purchased for them. All the adults were busy setting up for a Yuletide barbecue that the Weasleys said they would help with. He stopped and sat up beside the couch waiting for his cousin to catch up, but once he did they began their fast crawling with a new vigor.

Petunia sighed and glared at the two little tots doing their best to run amuck during her turn to watch them. She loved both boys immensely, but at this moment she would rather have been tending to the grill, not that the men would let any of the "women folk" near it. Tonks had almost turned Sirius into a frog, which Petunia found to be an interesting thing to think of. Would a frog still like steak if it wasn't really a frog? It was something to ponder while she chased after her son and nephew.

She could distinctly hear her sister retching in the toilet again, with Tonks minding her this time. Petunia wondered what had sidetracked her brother-in-law from getting her that stomach soother.

"Harry, Dudders! Will you please stop crawling away from me?" Petunia huffed as the fairies had given up and now the boys were amusing themselves with crawling away from her.

An owl took her attention away from the two babies that seemed to be endlessly amused with her frustration. It pecked at the glass window of the living room seeing past the charm that hid them from prying eyes.

Quirking an eyebrow she hesitantly opened the window letting the little barn owl hop onto the window seat. He blinked up at her and presented her his leg, a letter firmly attached to it.

"Oh! It's post. Hmmm. I saw Mione give the owl something from here….hmm where is it?" Petunia looked for the owl treats that her sister had kept near the window seat. It was somewhere near the built in bookcase, but for the life of her she couldn't quite recall.

The owl rolled its eyes as the two babies made their way to the interesting owl. He shot a wary glance at the tots. Harry being a bit braver than his cousin sat on his knees and started petting the poor barn owl.

"Owe. Owwee Dud. Owee" Harry stated proudly patting the owl excessively.

Seeing that the owl wasn't biting them as he had initially thought Dudely followed suit and began to pet the owl earnestly, "Owee. Pwetty."

Petunia saw what the two babies were doing and she shot the owl an apologetic look, before she finally fished out an owl treat from an owl shaped ceramic on the book case, "Here you are." Plucking the parchment from his leg Petunia noticed that the note was addressed to her sister.


End file.
